That First Year
by Frightfull
Summary: Tinker Bell's first year told through a collection of one-shots. Rated T for certian chapters and to be on the safe side.
1. Cast of Characters

List of Characters

Tinker Bell-Pixie Hollow's newest Tinker Fairy. She is spirited, headstrong, temperamental and sometimes just plain crazy, but loyal and brave. Her curiosity is almost always getting her in trouble.

Fairy Mary- The stern hardworking leader of the Tinker Fairies, she is brash bold and bossy. She and Tink don't always see eye to eye, but they have great respect for each other. Fairy Mary spends her free time reorganizing things.

Silver Mist- The friendly and eager to please and by far the most talented of the Water fairies. Silvermist has occasionally been described as "gushy". She's got a good heart, even if she changes her mind every ten minutes.

Rosetta- A garden fairy, she has a quick wit and a ton of charm. She she's to the heart of every problem and does everything in her power to fix it. Though girly and flashy, Rosetta is no sissy, and she's not afraid to speak up for herself.

Iridessa- A thoughtful Light fairy who likes to do everything exactly right no matter what the consequences. She tries to see the bright side of things but often sees disaster. She can seem rude and negative some times but she means well.

Fawn- A rough and tumble Animal fairy. Fawn is the greatest prankster Pixie Hollow has ever known, but she's also the biggest softie. She loves the animals she cares for and the love her! She enjoys teaching birds to fly, and bantering with the scouts watching.

Vidia- Spiteful Vidia loves being known for her talent, Fast Flying. She hates any competition, especially from Tinker Bell. But Vidia's schemes against Tink backfire, so no she's stuck with the hard and thankless job of rounding up Sprinting Thistles.

Queen Clarion- Queen Clarion is the wise ruler of the fairies. Her magic is so powerful that she sometimes travels in a mist of pure Pixie Dust. Though she always wants to do what's right for her fairies she often makes mistakes.

Clank- Clank is a Tinker Fairy and Bobble's best friend. There's no trouble these two tinkers haven't gotten into! They really admire Tinkerbell for her talent and skill. But Clank admire Satin more, for different reasons.

Phineas T Kettletree Esquire (Bobble)- Bobble likes to hang out with his good friend Clank. These goofy pals love to fiddle, fix, craft, and create as well as give Terence a huge headache. No one knows how Bobble got his nickname.

Terence- A sensible though clumsy Dust Keeper sparrow man, Tink's very best friend. He knows how important each and every fairy talent is and takes pride in his own. He is always being teased by someone for something, usually his admiration for Tink.

Minister of Spring/Spade- The fastidious sparrow man is in charge of ushering in the joyous season of spring. He likes to have everything just so, and is pushy, but he's known all around the Hollow for his kindness as well.

Minister of Summer/Cherry- The free spirited plump fairy is in charge of ushering in the beautiful season of summer. Her wild hair is forever a cause of wonder among fairies who keep guessing at ways to tame it.

Minister of Autumn/Storm- A Wise and logical sparrow man, put in charge of ushering the crisp and short lived season of autumn. He's more laid back and relaxed then Spring but also a tad bit more firm with fairies.

Minister of Winter/ Iluq- The blunt and uncompromising fairy in charge of ushering in the cold and harsh season of winter. She's well educated in snowflakes and frost….in social situations….not so much.

Fairy Gary- The big loud Scottish leader of the Dust Keepers and Fairy Mary's best friend. Fairy Gary is a stickler for the rules, but he's really an undercover softie. He treats his Dust Keepers like family.

Lyria- A quiet but mischievous story-teller fairy. Lyria may be Pixie Hollow's best story-teller and one of its most celebrated heroes but she's no sweet-sunshine, especially when she's scheming. Just ask Terence, Spade and Spinner.

Satin- The quirky, talkative but often forgetful sewing fairy. Satin is in charge of making all the Queen's gowns and Lyria's costumes. Like Rosetta's she witty and charming but she doesn't like to busy herself with other people's affairs.

Dulcie- The main and head Baking fairy in Pixie Hollow. She's almost always busy with cooking Pixie Dust filled cookies, but she can always take a pause to speak with other fairies about gossip and such.

Baden- A dedicated and hard working sparrow man scout. Baden takes everything seriously and literally. He is hardly ever amused by anything, and barely smiles. He's always on the lookout for Lyria, since she's full of tricks.

Qana- A tiny shy snowflake fairy that spends her time in Winter Woods. Qana never leaves the safety of the woods and never deals much with fairies out of her talent guild. She's curious though and a kind soul.

Augustus- A boisterous and fun loving shop owner. He runs a store in the Home Tree in which he sells all sorts of things including materials gathered by fairies, dresses made by Satin and others sewing fairies and elixirs made by Garden and Healing fairies.

Marina- Augustus' co-shop owner and a talented multi-tasker. Marina and Augustus are always having friendly banter making for a fun and loud atmosphere in the shop. Marina has been voted "Most infectious laugh" three years running.

Elwood- A polite but excitable fast flyer. Elwood has an addiction to honey that makes him suffer from hyper activity. He barely finished one thought and he's on to the next. Believe it or not Elwood is one of Vidia's few friends.

Rosa- A young garden talent fairy who keeps to herself. Rosa is a studious worker; she spends a lot of time in her garden and Rosetta's garden, or sorting seeds for the Minister of Spring. She's an ardent lover of Lyria and her stories.

Dusty- Pixie Hollow's newest Dust Keeper talent. Dusty, is under Terence's training and care and worships the ground he walks on. Dusty also admires Tink and Iridessa for there talent.

Chipper- A high ranked Tinker talent fairy. Chipper is in charge of handing out titles and ranks to the Tinker fairies. She has a work bench next to Bobble's workbench. She and Bobble are always sharing flirtatious comments with each other.


	2. Surprise

**Title: Surprise **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silver Mist, Bobble, Clank, Dusty, Lyria, Minister of Spring, Queen Clarion, Tinker Bell **

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: Fairies getting sick to there stomach**

**Summery: This was supposed to be Terence's perfect day. Instead he got stuck with a headache and these crazy fairies for tea**.

It was already shaping up to be the perfect day for Terence. He'd gotten to work early that morning, got his favorite route (the one that stopped by Rosetta's garden, Vidia's tree, Fairy Tale Theater, and best of all stayed far away from Tinker's Nook) , was complimented by Fairy Gary twice, once for punctuality and once for responsibility, managed to escape Bolt and Flint's teasing, and had gotten Dusty successfully to identify eight types of Pixie Dust in front of Queen Clarion herself. Now his shift was finished for the day, this was always a bittersweet sensation for Terence because he loved doing his talent, and had been invited for tea with Lyria. He stepped out of the mill and drew in a deep breath of the crisp clean air that was a constant here in Autumn Forest and sighed blissfully.

"Terence" Dusty flew by his side and tugged at his sleeve. Terence turned and looked at his charge, smiling his usual charming smile.

Dusty would to a clumsy child, look like any other fairy. Exactly five inches tall and as grown up as any other fairy, but to the other fairies Dusty was undeniably a youngster. His lower wings and nose had not grown fully yet and freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose. He was plumper then most full grown fairies, not fat or even very big, but still plumper. It was a fairy version of baby fat, something he would lose over time. His voice was still like that of a child. Mostly though it was his eyes that gave his age away to Terence and others residing in the Hollow. He had big eyes, big and buttery brown, but though they were kind and eager eyes, there was no sparkle there. No sprinkle of mischief that resided in the eyes of every full grown "adult" fairy.

Terence adored Dusty and Dusty adored Terence. Ever since Dusty's first day in the Mill when he'd first seen Terence making notes on a clipboard and discussing with others about who had gotten there dust that day and who still needed it, Dusty had been awed by him. It was hard to say exactly drew Dusty to Terence; maybe it was Terence's expertise. No one was more educated about Pixie Dust, besides Fairy Gary, then Terence. Maybe it was Terence's aura of calm and rational that did it. Or perhaps it was Terence's humility. The fact that Terence never bragged or showed off, or pushed his authority on anyone, he was completely approachable and everyone felt comfortable talking to him. Whatever the reason, the moment Dusty had laid eyes on Terence, he worshiped him. Fairy Gary had seen the awed look on Dusty's face as he watched Terence flit this way and that and knew who was perfect for the task of training the young Dust Keeper.

Just as Fairy Gary had hoped, Terence had taken to Dusty like Dusty had taken to Terence. It was the perfect mentor, apprentice pair and Dusty was excelling tremendously in his training.

"What is it Dusty?" Terence asked now, amused by the youngster.

"Terence do you think I'll be given my own route soon?" he asked. Dusty had to fallow Terence on his routes till he became experienced enough. Terence chuckled at his question and ruffled the sparrow man's light red hair "You keep working as hard as you do, and I don't doubt it" he replied "You sure impressed Queen Clarion today."

Dusty beamed up at his mentor "Were you impressed?" he asked.

"I sure was" Terence said.

"Good that was my gift to you" Dusty nodded clearly pleased "I'm gonna go to the library and study some more, fly with tomorrow!" He leapt up into the sky and took off in the direction of the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Fly safely!" Terence called after him. Chuckling to himself at Dusty's eagerness and shaking his head he added seeing Dusty actually motivated to study to his list of why it was a perfect day. Dust Keepers were always so eager to get working in the Mill and dreaded the hours needed to read and study to be educated enough to really work at there talent.

"Really" Terence said to himself enjoying the moment of peace he was given "This day couldn't get any better, nothing but blue skies and sunshine for me! Best of all absolutely no-

"Terence! There you are!" a metallic voice shouted from above Terence, heavy with accent. Terence sighed; his face immediately fell from content to annoyed.

"Bobble and Clank" he muttered.

"Yup! It's us, how ya been?" Clank landed to the left of Terence. Bobble was only a heartbeat behind landing on Terence's right. He was sandwiched, trapped, between the two tinkers.

"Just great" Terence returned messaging his temples, already beginning to ache.

Terence liked Bobble and Clank, he really did. They were both talented tinkers, and nice friends. One could always depend on them when in need. But being with Bobble and Clank always meant a headache. "How have you two been?"

"We've been great!" Clank replied, his deep accented voice roaring in Terence's ears. "Me and Bobble, we've been working hard all day on a run down invention of Tink's."

At the mention of Tink, Terence's displeasure lessened and his interest sharpened. Tink was Pixie Hollow's newest Tinker fairy. She had arrived less then a week ago, and already she was the talk of the Hollow. Terence had seen her a few times over the course of the week. He'd been the one to give Tink her first teacup of Pixie Dust, the one to give her life, and because of such he had felt a need to keep an eye on her. At least that's what he was telling himself as to why he was so concerned with her. From the first moment he'd heard about her ludicrous plan to change her talent he'd wanted to look out for her. He'd wrapped Lyria into fallowing her around and using her cunning to keep things out of control. However one morning Tink had woken up before dawn and had built a corral to corral the thistles to prove she could be a garden fairy (an idea given to her by spiteful Vidia) and Lyria who didn't ever rise till after the sun had no clue where she was. Soon enough however everyone was aware of Tink's activities when the Sprinting Thistles stampeding had broken her corral and crashed through Spring Valley and ruined the carefully planed preparations for spring.

Tink redeemed herself though, Terence had watched with pride and joy as she showed them creations she had made that helped them fix spring in a jiffy. She as a reward got to go to the Mainland for the changing of the seasons. Ever since she had been busy at work, inventing and creating. Terence spoke to her from time to time, since they shared the mutual friends of Bobble, Clank, Rosetta, Fawn, Silver Mist and Iridessa but not nearly as much as Terence wished they did. He enjoyed conversing with her; she was so fascinating to watch as she began to speak passionately of her talent. The way her face moved and her hands flew this way and that. Terence gathered he could watch her forever.

Bobble's calmer quieter then Clank's voice brought Terence back to present. "Aye, it was hard thing it was. Had to fight a hard battle right my pal?" Bobble asked Clank.

"Yes but thankfully I found what was missing from it and made it good as new." Clank bragged. Bobble made a face, a face Terence knew to well.

"You? Clanky if I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who found the missing piece."

"No I distinctly remember finding it." Clank insisted.

"Then your memory fails you" Bobble returned snippily.

"Oh boy" Terence sighed. _Here comes the headache. _

"Are you calling me stupid?" Clank asked, offended.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not"

"Guys please" Terence pleaded "My hea-

"Oh yeah Mr. Wise Guy! Well I think you're blind!"

"How can I be blind Clank? I have goggles!"

"Well maybe they _fail you!" _

"That's silly!"

"Is it?"

"Yes it is! Really Clank sometimes your such a-

"Guys please" Terence groaned "Not today" _not on my perfect day. _

"I'm what Bobble? A what?" Clank ignored Terence. Or didn't hear him over the sound of his own yelling.

"Stop both of you" Terence tried once again.

"I said" Bobble annunciated. "Your are such a-

"QUIET!" Terence shouted. The two sparrow man both stopped mid sentence and turned to gape at Terence.

Quiet, sweet beautiful quiet, how Terence loved it. "Thank you" he said, and started on his way to tea with Lyria. He was going to need it. His head hurt.

"Wait up!" Bobble called after him and he and Clank fell into wing with the Dust Keeper. "Are you ok? You seem…..different."

"I'm fine" Terence replied "Just….a headache" _that you two caused._

"Are you sure? Maybe you should lie down" Clank offered.

"Aye, perhaps your stressed" Bobble added.

"No guys, really I'm fine. I'm going to get tea anyway, that'll clear my head right up." He wished they would leave. However at the word tea there faces immediately lit up. "With Lyria?" Bobble asked "Are you going to have tea with Lyria?"

"Yes" Terence replied.

"Count us in!" Clank cried. "I enjoy tea with Lyria."

"Aye, she's quite a delightful lass" Bobble agreed "A talented one too"

Terence couldn't resist the tease "Aww Bobble what would Chipper think, hearing you talk about another fairy that way." He nudged the tinker playfully.

Chipper was a high ranking tinker fairy whose workbench was right next to Bobble's. The two weren't really serious but they were always flirting with one another.

"Ahh well hopefully she won't catch wind of that." Bobble added slyly and winked.

"Catch wind of what?" another voice joined the conversation. It was Rosetta the garden fairy.

Rosetta was one of Pixie Hollow's prettiest and most admired fairies. She was a real lady, proper but sassy, kind but indifferent (to everyone except the select few) and always well dressed. Terence in the right mood would have enjoyed seeing Rosetta, but not now. He just wanted to get to peace and quiet again. And being with Rosetta was always anything but.

"Nothing Rosetta" laughed Bobble waving a disconcerting hand at the redhead. "Just sparrow man gossip."

"Terence? Gossiping? Oh sugar I don't believe it for a second." Rosetta giggled.

"You obviously don't know me very well Rosetta." Terence mock sniffed. Imitating the slightly snobbish look The Minister of Spring had taught him just yesterday when he had been in one of his playful bouts. He may have felt crumby on the inside but he wasn't about to let it sour his mood on the outside.

"Oh Terence sweet pea, I know you better then you think I do." Rosetta laughed, throwing her dark red curls back over her shoulder.

"Oh dear" joked Bobble "Terence you poor, poor lad."

"Oh hush" giggled Rosetta batting the tinker playfully.

"I don't get it" Clank said at the same time. Terence rolled his eyes, his annoyance starting to drift away and replaced with amusement.

"Oh Clank dear, I just got back from speaking with Satin." Rosetta said suddenly, leaning over Bobble to speak with his friend. Bobble poked the garden fairy in the rib playfully.

"Oh no here comes the gossip fest." He winked knowingly at Terence. Terence chuckled.

Clank's cheeks became a tad pinker. "You did?" he mumbled.

"Yes I did" Rosetta responded as she pushed Bobble lightly as payback. "She was hard at work making a dress for the Queen for the Summer Festival dance"

"Ah" Clank nodded, getting pinker "It's sure to be a most beautiful dress!"

"Indeed" Bobble was now trying to mess up Rosetta's neatly placed curls. "Satin is very good at those sort of things."

"Stop that" Rosetta teased "Or I will pop your goggles." She stuck her two fingers out threateningly. Bobble backed off immediately. He hated popped goggles.

Terence shook his head. Satin was sewing fairy, actually she was Pixie Hollow's most talented sewing fairy. She was so talented in fact that she was put in charge of sewing the Queen's dresses, all required to be made of pure pixie dust and to fade eventually into nothing. This was an impossibly hard thing to do, Terence had mastered the art of making Pixie Dust dissolve just recently and he was no youngster, but Satin had such a knack for it that she hardly ever struggled with it. She also made the Minister's gowns, robes and other attire. These were all task of a very high honor. A sewing fairy had to be unbelievably talented to be allowed to make such important clothes. Satin never sewed for other fairies anymore, occasionally as a gift she would make a dress or a suit for a friend, but one could not request something from her.

Except Lyria of course. Lyria could stroll in the studio like she owned it and Satin wouldn't mind. Ever since Terence could remember the Lyria went to Satin for everything clothes related. Satin was her wardrobe creator, and even made Lyria's costumes for Fairy Tale Theater. Lyria was the exception to the rule for Satin as she was to most everyone else.

It was well known by his friends' that Clank had an extra special soft spot in his heart for the sewing fairy. Not that Satin paid him much mind. She wasn't snobby or anything, Satin was actually a very cheerful sweet fairy, she was just always to busy working to notice much of anything.

"So where are you sugarplums going?" Rosetta asked.

"Tea" Terence replied shortly. Immediately his annoyance rising again, how he wanted to get away from them. His head was pounding again.

"Oh!" Rosetta clapped her hands together. "If I know anything about Terence talk, tea is a codeword for Lyria social hour." She grinned "I'm coming along."

"Ok" Terence mumbled _has anyone ever heard of asking anymore?_ He could imagine the Minister of Spring look of disapproval at there lack of manners.

The three flew on, Rosetta and Bobble exchanging teasing remarks and playful shoves, pushes, and hits, Clank watching the affair with confusion and Terence a little ahead of them trying to drown out there obnoxious noises with his own thoughts. Not that it helped his own headache. He turned and watched as Rosetta snatched Bobble's eye dropper and threatened to squeeze all the extra drops out. Bobble leaned over her arm outstretched to block him from the dropper and begged laughingly to give it back.

"Honestly" Terence grumbled low enough so that they couldn't hear them "So childish" he let himself dive down closer to the ground, a quick break.

"Fly with you Terence!" Fawn the animal fairy was sitting on a mushroom eating some dairy mouse cheese.

Fawn was one fairy Terence was never upset to see. He smiled and waved at her.

"Fly with you Fawn"

She shoved the rest of the cheese in her mouth and fallowed after him. Terence allowed it, not thinking of a good excuse to get away. Fawn finished chewing and swallowed.

"Sil! Dessa Terence is here!" she called. Terence winced at her loud chipper voice.

"Oh flaptastic!" Silver Mist a water fairy and Iridessa a light fairy popped out of seemingly nowhere and fallowed after them. "What's flapping Terence?"

Silver Mist was another fairy Terence didn't really mind to see. She was air headed sure, but never had there been a sweeter gentler fairy. And behind her silly comments, were wise always knowing brown eyes. But Iridessa, well she was a completely different story.

_Great there went my escape from noise. _Terence thought. He rubbed his temples again, the pounding was getting worse. "I'm going to tea"

"Oh" Iridessa's hand fluttered to her chest in rapture "With Lyria?"

"Who else" Terence grumbled _certainly not Tink. _

"Flaptastic!" Fawn clapped her hands. "Mind if we come along?"

_At least she asked. _"No, Rosetta and Bobble and Clank are coming too" Terence shrugged. _While were collecting fairies why don't we go pick up Vidia and Queen Clarion? _Actually Vidia wasn't a bad idea; she'd intimidate the fairies into silence.

"Goodie" Fawn took Iridessa's hand and pulled her up higher into the air to meet Rosetta and the others. Sil stayed behind though, she was looking at Terence and frowning.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Headache" he admitted to her. She made a sympathetic face and nodded.

"I see, well tea will be good for you." She touched his shoulder gently and smiled reassuringly. Terence returned the smile with his sparkling one. What would he do without Silvermist?

"Yeah probably" he agreed. "Come on let's go join the others" he took her hand and together they caught up with the group.

Now the noise was deafening, an unmanageable roar in Terence's ears. He shook his head in dismay. Getting to the designated meeting spot was going to take a miracle.

One more fairy joined there group. Tinker Bell had spied them flying over Tinker's Nook and had flown up curious to see what the big deal was. Seeing her, Terence hoped, would make his headache subside. But it didn't help one bit, it only made it worse actually, and it made his chest begin to tighten and his heart to pound and his stomach got all fluttery. Like he swallowed a butterfly or something.

"Can I come with?" Tink asked. The fairies all agreed and she fell into wing in-between Terence and Silver Mist.

"Long time no fly Terence" she said beaming. Terence offered her the best smile he could muster and nodded his agreement.

Immediately Tink saw something was off and she frowned "You alright?" she asked.

"He's got a headache" Silver Mist explained "He's hoping the tea will make it better."

"Oh" Tink immediately dropped her voice to a whisper. This was nice, even though it didn't help much with the noise. Iridessa was fretting loudly at Rosetta and Bobble trying to tackle each other, Fawn was squealing with laughter and Clank was cheering Bobble on. "Well then I'll speak quietly."

Terence nodded his thanks. The rest of the flight was uneventful unless one was into watching Rosetta and Bobble and Fawn's merciless play and Clank's confusion and Iridessa's heightening worry. But finally they reached the meadow where Terence spied Lyria sitting on her haunches in her usual spring toga, the one with the ruffle on the top, and drape hem, the gold chain around her waist. Her long dark hair ruffled lightly in the breeze, sometimes she had it up, but not today, today it was down. She was sipping tea already and chatting with…with the Minister of Spring.

She looked up when she heard the racket as did the Minister. They both looked surprised and exchanged looks.

"When I invited Terence, I never knew he came with flock" Lyria remarked.

"We'd fly backward if we could, but we really had nothing to do" admitted Bobble.

"Don't worry about it dears" Lyria said. "The more the merrier, come on then there's plenty."

The fairies all gathered around her and the Minister. Terence sat down beside the Minister and Tink sat on the other side of him.

"Terence you look like you're in pain." The Minister of Spring observed.

"Oh" Terence shook his head "Headache, I'll be fine with tea."

Lyria shot him a sharp look. It went by unnoticed by the others, but Terence saw it. She was scheming again. Putting on a placid smile she reached in a grass woven basket and pulled out saucers and cups and passed them around. Next she pulled out a tea-kettle and then a plate of sandwiches and placed them in the middle.

Everyone was kind enough to let Terence grab the tea-kettle first and a sandwich. He poured himself a cup of steaming hot tea while the others chatted to each other and gossiped. Terence put the tea-kettle back down and took a sip of his tea.

"Posture Terence" Iridessa corrected "Sit up straight"

Terence sighed impatiently but did as she instructed.

"Oh Dessa" Tink said lightly "Let him be" she turned back to Terence.

"Much better" he told said to her and Sil. It was true, already he could feel the headache slipping away. This was the kind of tea that The Minister of Spring made, it was Lyria's favorite tea, it helped her soothe her throat after a long story telling and cleared her sinuses which she suffered from each changing of seasons. It helped clear Terence's aches and calmed him down.

"Fairy Mary should have this" Tink was saying "It's so soothing."

"Mmm" agreed Silver Mist. Terence took his sandwich and bit into it. It was watercress and some sort of spread and….and….and tomatoes.

Terence stopped mid-chew. Tomatoes? Why had Lyria gotten tomatoes? She knew he couldn't stomach tomatoes. Already he felt his fluttery tummy begin to churn, the vision in front of him swayed, he grew nauseas. Lyria was watching him with innocent green eyes. The Minister of Spring was frowning and glaring at her.

_She didn't forget after all! I was hoping she would. _

"Oh Terence I forgot to mention, the sandwiches have tomatoes, silly Dulcie must have been so busy she slipped them in there by accident." She giggled smiling her irritating pleasant smile of hers. Terence gagged; his hand went to his mouth.

"Terence?" Tink asked reaching out to him in concern. Terence leapt to his feet and ran as far away from the picnic group and Tink as he could before his stomach gave way.

"Fly with you fairies." Queen Clarion appeared at the midst of the fairies, in an explosion of Pixie Dust. Lyria glared at her, the others all nodded solemnly.

"You got dust all on the sandwiches" Lyria complained "What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something to come visit my favorite story-teller?" Queen Clarion said, her voice kind. Lyria saw the irritation in her eyes though. _You're a good actress. _She thought.

"No, but I'm afraid Rune isn't here" Lyria sneered. "So what do you want?"

Queen Clarion's hands tightened there grip on each other. Lyria prided herself in being the only fairy that could still get under her skin. "I'm surprised." Queen Clarion continued "I see the Minister is here Lyria, but where is your other-

She was cut off by a loud gagging sound, and then hacking, and then more gagging, a cough fest, a fairy swear word.

The fairies all stifled giggles, except for Tink who looked worriedly over her shoulder.

"By the second star did you poison Terence?" Queen Clarion asked Lyria. Lyria blinked her eyes innocently at the Queen.

"Me? Why one Neverland would I want to do that? No he ate tomatoes."

Now Queen Clarion had to stifle her own laugh. There was more gagging, and fairy swearing. Tink was on her feet, her face turning red.

"Well I don't think it's funny!" she said.

"Tink sit down" Sil laughed. The others broke down too, laughing. Even the Minister.

"What's so funny?" Tink demanded.

"Wait" Lyria told her with a wink.

A little while later Terence returned, grumbling about "Lyria and her stupid tricks" And sat back down at the picnic blanket. Tink noted the return of color to his cheeks, and a bit of life back in his eyes.

There was silence now, everyone was watching Terence. Finally he jerked his head up and laughed "Alright, I admit it Lyria, you never fail to deliver every year."

"Every year?" Tink blinked. The fairies all laughed again. Queen Clarion smiled a gracious smile at Terence.

"Happy Arrival Day Terence"

**Author's Note-When I started this one out I had no idea how I was going to end it. I'm quite pleased with it. Probably later on the tomatoes prank will make sense. **

**I swore my first story wouldn't be about Terence but this one practically wrote itself.**

**Next story-**

**Title: Polar Opposites **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Minister of Summer, Minister of Winter, Minister of Spring, Minister of Autumn, Queen Clarion**

**Pairings: Queen Clarion/Minister of Autumn if you squint really hard and Minister of Spring/Minister of Winter if squint and tilt your head. **

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: After her return from the Mainland, The Minister of Winter is icier then usual…..and poor Minister of Summer has to take the brunt of it. **


	3. Winter Splendor

**Title: Winter Splendor **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Minister of Summer, Minister of Winter, Minister of Spring, Minister of Autumn, Queen Clarion**

**Pairings: Queen Clarion/Minister of Autumn if you squint really hard and Minister of Spring/Minister of Winter if squint and tilt your head. **

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: After her return from the Mainland, The Minister of Winter is icier then usual…..and poor Minister of Summer has to take the brunt of it. **

The doors were thrown open with a loud bang. The three fairy leaders turned to see the Minister of Winter standing, well floating really, in the doorway. Her icy blue eyes taking in the room with a sweep, her mouth pressed into a hard line.

Just looking at her the Minister of Summer knew she wasn't happy. Still she tried to be cheerful about it. "Welcome back Minister of Winter how was-

"It was fine Cherry just fine, don't talk to me." Winter grumbled entering the Council chambers.

"I was just trying to make polite conversation, you know. No good snapping at me like a snapdragon." The Minister of Summer humphed. Why was it every year the Minister of Winter came back from the mainland in worse mood then when she left?

"Would you rather I snap at you like a Tiger Lily?" The Minister of Winter replied coolly, a smirk on her mouth.

"Now, now you two" The Minister of Autumn warned gently. "None of that, the Minister of Spring will be leaving in a few hours I'm sure he'll want peace and quiet."

"Really, if that's what he wants why does he spend all his time with Lyria?" The Minister of Winter was obviously not going to be pleasant with anyone.

"Oh why can't you ever be happy Iluq?" The Minister of Summer snapped. "What's always got you down?"

"What has me down?" The Minister of Winter asked. Her voice was suddenly very quiet. "You want to know what's got me down Cherry?"

"Yes"

The three fairy leaders watched as the Minister of Winter, clenched and unclenched her fists. With a high chin she flew to the window out looking the Fairy Courtyard. The Minister of Summer gathered fairies were fluttering around out there, in and out of the Pixie Dust Tree running errands and such. She leaned forward to hear The Minister of Winter's answer.

"Cherry you understand I'm the minister of Winter right?"

The Minister of Summer nodded dumbly.

"Yes, I am. I am the Minister of Winter. The Minister of the coldest season of the year. It is my job to usher in the cruelest meanest leanest season of the year! You don't hear little kids screaming in the streets "Oh boy winter is here! Now it is time for blizzards and starvation and below zero temperatures!" You don't see cute little squirrels and chipmunks frolicking about in rolling hillsides. No you see toddlers dying in the streets from the flu! And there fathers and mothers can't afford treatment! You see wolves running around in the snow taking down poor old moose, who can't keep up with there herd! You see-

"Alright here I am, I'd fly backward if I could for being late." Queen Clarion pushed the doors of the council room open and glided over to the gathered fairy leaders. The Minister of Autumn coughed into his fist and blushed

"Not to worry your Highness, we were just having an interesting conversation."

"About what?" Queen Clarion asked raising an eyebrow "Oh never mind, we don't have time; we have things we need to discuss."

"Not now Queen Clarion." The Minister of Spring interrupted, he had been quiet this entire time watching the scene with warm green eyes. Now he held up his hand to silence the Queen and flew over to The Minister of Winter and touched her shoulder gently "The Minister of Winter saw a kid dying of the flue because his parents couldn't afford treatment." He explained solemnly.

The Queen looked at the pair with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"No I didn't" The Minister of Winter giving The Minister of Spring a hard look.

"You didn't?" The Minister of Summer asked.

"No! I was just describing things that I read in a book about winter." The Minister chuckled. "You thought I really saw that?"

"Well I….." the Minister of Spring took his hand off Winter's shoulders.

"Then what has you so upset?" The Minister of Summer asked again.

"I didn't get my oatmeal this morning" The Minister of Winter grumbled "I'm always grumpy when I don't get my oatmeal."

The three fairy leaders and Queen Clarion just stared. Minister of Winter gave them an incredulous look.

"What? What did I say?"

**Authors Note- Very short and sweet and too the point. I wanted to do something with the Ministers and the Queen. Not my best, but I do like the ending. Yes I changed the title, this one fit it better.**

**Nest Story**

**Title: Spring Fever**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Tinker Bell, Bobble, Clank, Fairy Mary, Terence, Baden and Vidia**

**Pairings: Mild Bobble/Tinker Bell**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: A wave of Spring Fever has swept through Tinkers Nook, guess who's stuck taking care of everyone? **


	4. Spring Fever

**Title: Spring Fever**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Tinker Bell, Bobble, Clank, Fairy Mary, Terence, Baden and Vidia**

**Pairings: Mild Tink/Bobble**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: A wave of Spring Fever spreads through Tinker's Nook, guess who has to take care of them all? **

"Bobble" it was pitiful cry. A fairy, probably wanting poppy seeds or water or something similar was calling to him. It tugged on his heartstrings.

Currently he was trying to get Fairy Mary to eat some soup. "Come on Fairy Mary" he was insisting. "How can you expect to get better if you don't eat?"

"I'll eat soon enough Bobble stop fretting. Oh my I forgot to count the sharp lost things again!" Fairy Mary pushed the soup bowl away from her and struggled to get up. She was swaying and the color immediately drained from her chubby cheeks.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, No you don't." Bobble put the bowl on the table beside him and pushed her gently back into the bed. "The nursing talents gave me strict orders to keep you in bed."

"But Bobble the lost things!" Fairy Mary whimpered.

"Not to worry, Queen Clarion had Vidia come here and help with the work." He reassured.

"Bobble!" it was that fairy again. Bobble sighed tiredly.

"Vidia? Why Vidia?" Fairy Mary questioned. Bobble shrugged awkwardly in response.

"Apparently Vidia owed her." He pointed at the soup "Now eat, I'll be back" he turned on his heel and flew off to find the source of the calling.

This was week two of the Spring Fever epidemic here in Tinker's Nook and it was starting to take its toll on Bobble. As one of the three fairies unaffected by it he had been put in charge of all Tinker projects and watching over the Tinker's when the nursing talents couldn't. The nook had been transformed into a quarantine now. Not just Tinker's but all fairies sick with Spring Fever was sent here, and were under Bobble's care. It was hard dizzying work.

Bobble found the fairy calling for him. He asked her what she wanted, she wanted water. He poked his head in his bungalow "Vidia we need water." He told the fast flyer.

Vidia was sitting glumly down at the dining table. Her hands folded on the table top, staring intently at the surface. She had bags under her eyes and sweat and dirt on her forehead. She reeked of body odor.

"Vidia I said we-

"I heard you love" Vidia grumbled tiredly. "Water" she stood and flew to the well she pumped water into a cup then she took it Vidia and thrust it at him, all in one quick flash.

"What happened to you?" Bobble asked.

"What happened love?" Vidia asked "Well for the past five weeks I've been chasing down thistles, struggling to return them home, and then I get this demand to help sick gross dirty fairies." She rubbed her eyes "I'm tired love"

"Oh" Bobble had to admit he felt a little sorry for her. She did look exhausted "Thank you Vidia" he went back to the fairy. After helping her drink her water he put the cup back down on the table top. No sooner had he done this.

"Bobble!" it was Tinker Bell. With a groan Bobble turned around and flew into Tink's corner.

Tink also had avoided falling ill thus far. She had been helping Bobble as much as possible this past two weeks, Bobble was extremely grateful. Now she leaned over Terence with a worried expression on her face.

Terence had fallen ill with Spring Fever just yesterday. Tink was distraught with the news.

"What is it Tink?" he asked.

"His fever's rising again, and I think he's having delusions." She murmured.

"Delusions?" Bobble asked, delusions weren't one of the symptoms.

"Fairy Gary is that you?" Terence was propped up on pillows. His blue eyes glazed over with the sickness, he was shaking and shivering, but sweating profoundly. He also reeked but not of body odor, of sickness and vomit. "Golly you lost a lot of weight."

"I told you" Tink said slightly smug "Terence that's Bobble." She told the sparrow man.

"You ok Terence?" Bobble asked.

"Do I look ok moron?" Terence snapped "I'm in a hospital bed; I can't see clearly, I've been throwing up for the past two days! I'm hot then cold, then hot then cold then hot then cold. Yes I'm flapping fantastic!"

"He's gone mad" Bobble muttered to Tink. "I think he may have developed rabies."

"Oh Bobble honestly" Tink rolled her eyes she then looked at Terence "He's just trying to help Terence no need to yell."

"Who's yelling?" Terence asked "I'm not yelling, I'm just talking loudly." He settled back into his pillows "Privacy please." He turned onto his side.

"Come on Tink" Bobble took Tink's hand and led her away. A crash startled them.

"It was from my station" Tink said. Shakily the two flew to Tink's work station.

"Fairy Mary!" Bobble groaned. The head Tinker fairy was staring at the spilled bucket of lost things in surprise then at the two fairies."

"I can't help it!" she protested "I don't trust Vidia"

"Who does" Tink snickered.

"Tink" Bobble warned, he flew over to Fairy Mary and took her elbow gently and led her out of the station "I'll get Iron to count them for you" he told her "Back to bed Fairy Mary, if you rest you can get to work sooner" he called for Baden, the scout on watch. Baden was down before Bobble could have a whole rational thought.

"Yes Bobble?" Baden asked solemnly.

"Take Fairy Mary to her bed, and make her eat." Bobble instructed.

"Yes Bobble" Baden took a still dazed Fairy Mary and lead her back to his bed in the informatory.

"He scares me" Tink whispered to Bobble. Bobble couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

"Bobble!" Clank was calling now. Bobble and Tink flew to the part of the nook where Clank rested. It was the corner dedicated to patients on the rebound, recovering from the illness. Clank was sitting up, looking miffed.

"What is it Clanky?" Bobble asked.

"I'm hungry." Clank announced.

"Again? Clanky you ate ten minutes ago." Bobble insisted. Clank shrugged at that.

"I'm recovering Bobble, I need food."

"Oh alright."

There was a vomiting sound.

"That's Terence" Tink said "I'll go check on him, you get Clank food." She squeezed Bobble's hand and smiled reassuringly. Bobble flew again to his bungalow.

"Vidia I need-

Bobble cut himself off. Vidia was laid out on the couch, fast asleep. Her breathing was soft and even against the pillows. Her chest rising and falling in slow rhythm.

Bobble flew over silently and put his hand to her forehead. Yup, she had a fever. Spring Fever's newest victim.

"How long have you been sick Vidia? And still worked to help me and the others?" he whispered. Her only reply was a soft sigh. Bobble scooped her up from the couch and took her to his bed, then laid her down on it. He tucked the covers in around her. "Good-night Vidia" he murmured. He went to the kitchen and made the soup for Clank. That's when Tink appeared in the doorway.

"Bobble?" she murmured.

"What?" Bobble asked looking up. Tink's face was pale with fright, her eyes wide with fear.

"He bit me" she said.

"What? Who bit you?"

"Terence bit me, I was helping him back into bed and he bit me" she rubbed her arm.

"Well I'll have a wor-

"Bobble" Tink was swaying now.

"Yeah?

"I don't feel so good." She stumbled over the table and sat down.

"Oh great." Bobble slammed the soup on the counter "You too?"

"I think your right" Tink said at last.

"Right about what?"

Tink looked up with a wry smile "I think he has rabies."

**Author's note- ^_^ Bobble's so sweet**

**Next Story**

**Title: Never Ending Story**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Lyria, Minister of Spring, Queen Clarion**

**Pairings: Lyria/Minister of Spring **

**Warnings: Non cannon fairy pairing**

**Summery- Lyria always uses the Minister of Spring, and he knows it. So why does he keep coming back for more? **


	5. NeverEnding Story

**Title: The Never-ending Story**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Minister of Spring, Lyria, Queen Clarion**

**Pairing: Minister of Spring/Lyria**

**Warnings: Non cannon pairings**

**Summery- ****Lyria always uses the Minister of Spring and he knows it. So why does he keep coming back for more?**

_It never fails does it? It just never fails. That wonderful, glorious but dangerous mind. _The Minister of Spring was observing the damage left behind. Baskets of seeds and flower petals spewed all over the place, the empty baskets rolling around. A fairy had gotten her leg stuck under the wheel of a cart. The scouts were attempting to help her out of it. This wasn't as big a mess as Tink's but it was a mess all the same, a mess that would slow things down and a mess, sadly, that he was behind.

"Minister" Queen Clarion's regal voice shot an arrow through the Minister's heart. How disappointed she was going to be! To see her oldest Minister the cause of a disaster!

"Your Highness" He bowed low in recognition to her, it was more of a habit now then a real sign of reverence. Still if Lyria had seen she would have thrown a fit.

"That fairy" she would always say with a tilted nose "Has never done anything to deserve the respect they give her"

"And neither of you" The Minister of Spring would snap back. Almost immediately though he'd feel guilty about that. It was a lie; Lyria had done much more for the Hollow then fairies realized. She deserved to be worshiped as a heroine, but she didn't want all the attention.

Looking back at the mess however The Minister of Spring felt his admiration turn to hate. She had created as many messes as she had solved. Almost every disruption in the usual flow of the Hollow was a scheme or result of a scheme of hers. Though to keep her innocent façade she never carried out the actions of her schemes herself, she always got some one else to do her dirty work.

_This time it was Spring that had to take her fall. She had tricked him, tempting him out to the square with promises of a new story and tea. When he had gotten there, she was admiring the preparations that had been packed to bring to the mainland for spring. _

_ "I can't believe how fancy an ordeal you make this whole season thing" she had said with a snicker. _

_ "If I don't Lyria we might not be able to bring spring on time." The Minister of Spring reminded her. Lyria shrugged obviously unimpressed. _

_ "I forgot the tea kettle at my house, I'll be right back." Was her reply after a few minutes of quiet. She was gone in an instant and Spring was left alone to watch the stacked supplies._

The Minister of Spring closed his eyes cutting the memory short, not wanting to remind himself of what he had done.

"Lyria is behind this, isn't she?" Queen Clarion was asking in a very soft whisper. She was never fooled by appearances, she knew the kind of fairy Lyria was.

The Minister of Spring opened his mouth to speak. To rat Lyria out, to tattle on her and make her get what she deserved. Then an image flashed through his mind. _Lyria lying at his bedside, before he had become Minister, he had been stabbed in the side, Lyria was holding his hand, her worried expression was his only consolation for the pain he was suffering from. _

_ "Spade you foolish fairy" she kept murmuring "You foolish, foolish fairy" _

_ "I'm a fool Lyria? Have you looked in a mirror?" he replied. Lyria was blinking back tears. Lyria was crying? Lyria never cried, she was to tough to cry. _

_ "Spade if you had died today, I wouldn't have been able to take it, I would have thrown myself on a knife." She replied, her hand reaching forward and pushing some stray hairs out of his face. Her smile was genuine, her eyes were full of relief and joy he was alive, his blood was splattered across her cheek and dress but she didn't care. She just kept repeating the same sentence "I'm so glad you didn't die today Spade, so very glad." _

He snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. He couldn't tell on her. He owed her everything, she had been his comfort, his strength, the reason he was standing here today the Minister of Spring. "No your highness, it was my fault. All my fault" he lied.

Queen Clarion gave him a disbelieving look. "So I see" she said slowly "Your very fond of her"

The Minister of Spring blushed lightly. "Ahh well, well, well, she is my best friend" he explained.

"You amaze me Spade, she uses you, she uses everyone for her own purposes, and you still…you still defend her."

"Maybe she doesn't use fairies Queen Clarion, maybe fairies are just in the wrong place at the wrong time." The Minister of Spring explained. Queen Clarion gave an unbelieving snort.

"Lyria doesn't care about anyone but herself, and her own amusement Spade, she'll do anything for a laugh, she doesn't have a conscience." With a regal shake of her head she flew on to asses the damage.

"Well Spade I got-Bless my wings what happened here?" Lyria's clear melodic voice drifted in the Minister of Spring's ear like a bittersweet melody. _What a perfect way to describe Lyria, bittersweet._ He turned to gaze upon his friend.

She was looking at him questioningly, she seemed surprised at the mess scattered around her. The Minister of Spring searched her eyes for any sign of amusement or mischief, but saw none. He looked at her mouth looking for any sign of twitching, suppressed laughter, but saw none. Could it be possible that she actually hadn't meant for the whole things to happen?

He explained to her what he had done and it's consequence. The entire time waiting for Lyria to cut in with a snide remark or cruel laughter, but she sat silent and wide eyed. When he finished his tale he stared at Lyria, waiting for what would happen next.

She moved so fast Spade hardly saw her, one moment she was standing in front of him, motionless, the next, she was pressed up against him and her arms were thrown around him. She was hugging him! Her eyes were closed and she was smiling blissfully, the same smile she had given him that day when he was in bed and she had found out he would be ok. A relieved smile.

"You could have been hurt." She whispered. "You could have been squashed."

"Yes I gather I could" The Minister of Spring conceded.

"Thank the second star your not. That would be awful"

The Minister of Spring reached for her, to push her away, this was against dictate. But then at the last second, he threw dictate to the wind and wrapped his own arms around her tiny form. Over her shoulder he spied Queen Clarion eyeing them in disapproval and shaking her head.

That only made him hug his friend tighter. _Your wrong Queen Clarion, she does have a conscience, she does care about her friends and there safety, she does love. And that's why, despite all the times she uses me as a tool, I keep coming back to her. _

**Author's Note-Yeah for Lyria :D**

**Next Story-**

**Title: Vacation**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Rosa, Tinker Bell, Terence, Rosetta, Bobble**

**Pairings: hinted Tink/Terence**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Rosa is ordered to take a vacation, so she decides to spy on three friends. **


	6. Vacations

**Title: Vacation**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Rosa, Tinker Bell, Terence, Bobble, Rosetta**

**Pairings: hinted Tink/Terence**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: When Rosa is forced to take a vacation, she entertains herself by spying on three friends. **

_Vacations were very boring. _Rosa thought as she sat slumped down against a tree in Never Fruit Grove. She wished she could get back to her gardening. She had a buttercup she needed to tend to and her pansies were about to sprout. She groaned and leaned her head against the tree. Her ladybug Romeo landed to rest on her knees.

"Romeo I'm so _bored_." Rosa complained. "When is this vacation over?"

She hadn't signed up for vacation time. She never did, she had to much work to vacation. Apparently she needed it though. She had worked her self into a exhaustion over these last few weeks of mid spring. So the nursing talents had prescribed a vacation for the young garden talent. Rosa had shrugged it off then, promising only that she wouldn't work so feverishly. But the next day when she had flown to her garden Rosetta had stopped her.

"Where do you think your going little sapplin?" she had asked.

"To my garden?" Rosa had replied. Rosetta laughed and shook her head

"No your not, your on a vacation."

"But-

"No buts Rosa, you need to rest, so now gardening."

_No gardening? No gardening? That's like saying no food, no air! _"But what do I do?"

"Oh I don't know, go sleep, and maybe goof off with friends." Rosetta shrugged.

What friends? Besides Romeo, Rosa didn't have friends. She sighed but turned away from her beautiful garden and had trudged back home. She'd crawled back into bed and fell asleep again, but only for a few hours. Then she was up again, feeling refreshed and ready to garden….except she couldn't. So instead Rosa decided to take a scenic flight, but it wasn't interesting enough and everything made her think of her unattended garden, so she contented herself with sitting against the tree and waiting the day out.

"I hate vacations" she grumbled to Romeo. The ladybug gave her big sad eyes. Rosa half smiled, at least someone understood.

She laid her head back against the tree and wondered whether she could actually fall asleep again.

"No fair you two!" Rosa jumped and her eyes snapped open. Someone else was in the grove, and from how she was talking, there was actually more then one. She and Romeo stared at each other.

"Come on Tink were getting nearer." A deeper voice answered. A laugh accompanied it. There were three, and they were heading this way. Rosa scrambled up and hid behind the bushes a few wing flaps from the tree she had been resting on.

Indeed there were three, one fairy and two sparrow men, strolling, on foot not wing, toward her. The female, a tiny waif of a blonde thing that Rosa recognized as Tinker Bell, was what looked to Rosa, doing a very dramatic jumping dance around one of the sparrow men, blind-folded. A tall one with crazy red hair and goggles, Bobble, she recognized. The last sparrow man, a handsome blonde with knowing blue eyes and an extra sparkle on his clothes and hair, was laughing at the other two as he fallowed slightly behind.

It was a funny scene to Rosa; she wondered what this trio was up too.

"Bobble come on; please tell me where we're going." Tink grumbled.

"No can do Tink." Bobble returned playfully, he was guiding Tink by the elbow. "You see it may seem like Terence has nothing better to do but the fact is the girls hired him to be a spy on enemy lines."

"Meaning?" Tink asked.

"I'll kill Bobble if he tells" Terence answered "I'm under strict orders from Rosetta"

"Oh" Tink's mouth broke into a grin "now it all makes sense to me" she turned her head in the direction of Terence "Well Mr. Spy behind enemy lines, if Bobble does tell and you kill him, what are you going to do with me?"

Terence smirked "Wouldn't you like to know little lady"

"I sure would" Tink snickered.

"Alright Terence stop smooth talking our poor victim and help me get her ready." Bobble chuckled. "And quick before Clank gets here. He's oh so clueless about the whole thing."

"Good that makes two of us" Tink replied.

"Aye you two can keep each other company." Bobble teased.

"I already called the privilege of keeping Tink Company" Terence, face twisted in mock indignation and he reached out and flicked Bobble's forehead. "Feather-brain."

"Look whose calling the kettle black! Now go and quickly, get the things from where we put them."

Terence saluted Bobble, like a ship mate saluting his captain. "Aye, Aye, captain!" he said gruffly and the turned and scampered away from the two…..toward Rosa's bush.

She gasped and ducked back trying to back out of it. She jerked, not moving backward. She flapped her wings harder, nothing, she shook vigorously, nothing. She was caught on a branch.

"Oh for the love of wings" she whispered harshly.

"I beg your pardon?" a smooth voice startled Rosa. She turned coming face to face with a startled and confused Terence. She yelped in fear and began to struggle harder to escape.

"Terence what on Neverland are you doing in there?" Bobble's voice rose over the noise of her vain attempts to free herself.

"It would seem captain; we have caught a fairy in our trap!" Terence yelled over his shoulder

"What? What trap? You guys have a trap?" Tinker Bell was yelling.

"You're not making sense Terence" Bobble was also shouting.

Terence ignored him, he was watching Rosa, still struggling to free herself from the branch, and failing miserably at it. She let a few fairy curse words fly. Terence arched his eyebrow and clucked his tounge on the roof of his mouth in disapproval.

"My, My what unlovely language for such a lovely flower." He chuckled.

"I'm stuck!" Rosa cried desperately.

"I can see" he watched her writhe some more then laughed "Calm down, you jerking like that isn't going to do any good." He flew closer to her. Rosa held her breath and stopped moving. She didn't like when fairies got closer to her, they made her nervous. Especially this breath-take-inly handsome sparrow man. She'd heard stories about Terence from Rosetta and her friends. Apparently he was Pixie Hollow's prized catch, looking at him up close now she had to agree.

"Here" he said softly he grabbed the snagged section of Rosa's red skirt and with surprising gentleness he lifted it off the branch. "There you are nice and easy."

"Thanks" Rosa mumbled, wringing her hands nervously. Terence smiled at her, his smile tilted up on his right, and it sparkled.

"Fly with you, my name's Terence" he said "What's yours wild flower?"

Rosa blushed so hard her glow turned orange. "Rosa"

"For Wings sake Terence what are-

Bobble, with Tink still in tow, was pushing his way through the bush, his face a mixture of annoyance and impatience. He stopped and gaped when he saw Rosa, ducking behind Terence. She didn't like talking to other fairies besides Rosetta. That's why she didn't have any friends. "Who's that?" Bobble asked pointing at Rosa.

"Who's who? Tink demanded "Terence who's with you?"

"Rosa, she was stuck on a branch here in the bushes so I helped her out."

"Aww what a cutie!" Bobble cooed. "No need to be scared dear, we don't bite."

"Well I do" Tink growled she yanked herself free of Bobble's grip and went to Terence's side, her hands out in front of her groping for him. He took one of her outstretched hands and pulled her close to him. "Especially when fairies I don't know and haven't seen are with Terence in bushes."

"Oh I think someone's jealous." Snickered Bobble, he offered his hand to Rosa. "Come on Rosa, we can talk while Tink gets ready."

Rosa was mildly surprised at his offer, but she took his hand. "Alright" she agreed quietly. Romeo fallowed after her and landed on her shoulder.

Terence had his arm over Tink's shoulders "Who's your friend?" he asked nodding at Romeo.

"This is Romeo, he's my ladybug" Rosa told him.

"A male ladybug, how embarrassing" Tink commented. Bobble whispered in Rosa's ear. "Tink doesn't know it yet but today Rosetta's prepared for a complete make-over for Tink and there attending a fancy Queen Dinner tonight." He winked at Rosa. Rosa forced her best smile.

"Are you going to go to the dinner?" Terence asked. Rosa shook her head. "Oh to bad"

"Oh but you must!" Bobble insisted. "It's very important to attend affairs like this, it's a good way to unwind."

_So is planting seeds. _Rosa thought. "Don't you have to have a date to the Queen's Dinner?"

"Yeah"

"I don't have a date." Rosa shrugged. "And I don't have many male friends." _Make that any male friends. _

"Hey Bobble, she sounds desperate enough for you." Tink teased. "Ouch" Terence had hit her on the back of the head. It was light enough that it really didn't hurt Tink.

"Actually" Bobble repeated "That doesn't sound like a bad idea" he looked at Rosa and smiled a charming smile. He wasn't as handsome as Terence, but he wasn't bad looking either. Maybe if he combed his hair every once and a while, and didn't always wear those goggles. "Would you like to be my date to the Queen's Dinner?"

Rosa blinked in surprise. No one had ever asked her to go any where with them before. She'd never been had this much contact with fairies before. She found she actually liked it. Even Tink's nasty comments.

She beamed a smile back at Bobble "I'd love to go to the Dinner with you!"

"Yeah!" Terence clapped "Bobble's got a date!"

Tinker Bell didn't look very pleased at all. However she actually stared to smile when Terence took her hand and swung it back and forth like friends often did.

"Hey Terence did you get the stuff?" Bobble called over his shoulder. Terence stopped dead, his face froze with fright.

"Oh no!" he groaned.

Rosa laughed _Maybe Vacations aren't so bad after all. _

**Authors Note- Rosa's actually my fairy from the Pixie game. XD **

**Next Story-**

**Title: Welcome to the Tea Party**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Vidia, Elwood, Terence, Tinker Bell, Bobble, Clank, Rosa, Satin, Rosetta, Silver Mist, Fawn, Iridessa, Lyria, Queen Clarion, Minister of Spring, Minister of Summer, Minister of Winter, Minister of Autumn **

**Pairings: Clank/Satin, Terence/Tink, Bobble/Tink, hinted Vidia/Elwood, hinted Rosa/Bobble, hinted Bobble/Satin, hinted Minister of Spring/Lyria and hinted Minister of Autumn/Minister of Winter if you squint. **

**Warnings: two mild sexual innuendoes, and crazy fairy randomness. **

**Summery: At the Queen's Dinner, things get out of control with our favorite fairy gang. **


	7. Driving Lessons

**Authors Note- I know that the last teaser thing I put up said Welcome to the Tea Party, but I got halfway done with it and I need to go to my grandmother's so I sent it to me in an email. Then when I got there I typed the entire thing back up and saved it on the computer. But when I went to find it, it was nowhere to be found. Apparently her computer didn't save it after all. So I wrote this one instead. I think its cute XD**

Title: Driving Lessons

Rating: K+

Characters: Clank, Tink, Fairy Mary, Bobble

Pairings: N/A

Warnings: N/A

Summery: Clank takes Tink on her first cart driving lesson, and recalls his own.

It was the perfect day for driving lessons. The air in Spring Valley was mild and crisp and starting to get the natural chill it usually did as it sensed its time on the mainland was coming to an end. The sky above was clear and blue was the ocean. Clank began to feel hope as he and Tink loaded the cart with supplies and hooked Cheese up to it.

"I'm so excited Clank" Tink babbled, her excitement bubbling over "I'm actually going to get to drive the cart!" she couldn't help but jump excited from one foot to the next. Clank tried his best to smile at her, under normal circumstances he would have been amused by her eagerness, but now he was just scared by it.

His troubles had began late that morning when Fairy Mary had dropped by to tell Clank that he was teaching Tink to drive that afternoon so that they could have an extra, reliable driver, to make deliveries. Clank had begged for Bobble to go instead, but Fairy Mary explained that Bobble had very suddenly come down with a nasty virus and was unable to train the young tinker. Clank felt sorry for his friend, being sick was the pits, but it didn't make the prospect of teaching Tink to drive any easier.

Now they climbed up on the seats, and Clank took the reigns and began to give instructions.

"Now Tink, when you want Cheese to go left, you have to slap the reigns twice like this." He threw the reigns up then down quickly twice. Cheese looked back curiously at Clank, but he didn't move, he hadn't been given the command to go. "And when you want to go to the right you slap three times." He demonstrated again. Cheese gave an irritated chatter. "To get him to start you only slap it once and to get him to stop you pull on the reigns" he didn't demonstrate these. "Here you try, get him to go." He handed her the reins.

Tink with an anxious giggle slapped at the reigns and as expected Cheese started forward, happy to have a command that made sense.

"Good" Clank complimented "Now see here, here's a little hill, if you don't make him speed up a little, the cart will get ahead of the mouse."

"How do I make him go faster?" Tink asked.

"By-

He was cut off by a jerk of the wheels as the hill stopped the incline and started on the decline, Tink not knowing what to do squealed, and Clank panicking at her panic closed his eyes. Thankfully Cheese saw the cart and sped up to a jog. He got them down the hill safely.

Both fairies breathed a sigh of relief. "If you want to him to go faster hit the reigns again." Clank explained.

"Oh like this?" Tink slapped the reigns, once, twice, three times.

"No Tink that"

Cheese veered off to the right. Right into a bush, Clank and Tink were nearly thrown out of the vehicle.

Clank sighed. He was not cut out for this, Bobble was always the one to teach fairies to drive, Bobble and Fairy Mary.

"I'd fly backward if I could" Tink apologized.

"It's ok, come on let's get this cart out." He jumped out of the seat. Tink fallowed suit, working as a team the ushered Cheese away from the bush and straightened him and the cart out. Then they got back into the cart and Clank handed her the reigns "Only once Tink" he warned. She nodded and slapped the reigns. Cheese skipped forward again.

_Clank could remember his very first driving lesson. It had been with Bobble. He could remember his excitement, and anticipation, and how nervous he had been when Bobble had first handed him the reigns. _

_ "Don't worry Clanky" he had said "You can do this"_

_ "Yeah but what if I can't?" Clank had asked worried. _

"Don't worry." Bobble's voice was so reassuring, so calm and encouraging. Clank heard it and swore he could do anything in the world. "You'll be as perfect as a newly assembled kettle."

Recalling the memory he tried to speak the same way to Tink. "Don't worry Tink, you'll be fine, just fine."

Tink looked over at him nervously and smiled "You really think so?"

"I know so" he said with emphasis.

"Well alright" she slapped the reigns again, speeding up Cheese "Let's give this another try."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

"Now where could those silly fairies be?" Fairy Mary was fretting "I want them back before I have to leave for tea with Fairy Gary."

Bobble sitting at his workbench chuckled "Don't fret Fairy Mary, there fine."

"but it's been over an hour."

"Hey guys what's up?" Dusty flew into the nook, a wide smile on his face. "Terence wanted me to give a message to Tink."

She's not here right now chap" Bobble informed him. Dusty looked a trifle disappointed.

"oh, oh look there she is!" Fairy Mary said in sudden rapture "and unharmed too!"

Dusty and Bobble looked over and sure enough there was Tink and Clank sitting on the cart with Cheese pulling. They were unharmed but they both looked very frazzled, and Clank just looked frightened for dear life. The two came to a stop and climbed out of the cart, Dusty, Bobble and Fairy Mary flew over.

"Well?" Bobble asked, "How did it go?"

Clank glared at him "I thought you were sick?"

"Miraculous recovery" Bobble shrugged. Clank sighed and shook his head, and then he glared at Bobble again and stormed away.

"Clanky?" Bobble called.

"Next time" Clank called over his shoulder "Your teaching her. I've had all the near death experiences I can take."

Next Story-

**Title: Fashion**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Tink, Silver Mist, Lyria, Vidia, and Satin**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: The fairies all decide to play dress up for the fun of it. **


	8. Fashion

**Title: Fashion**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Tink, Silver Mist, Lyria, Vidia, and Satin**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Satin makes the fairies dresses. Is she just being nice or is there another purpose?**

"I guess wonders never cease" Vidia murmured as she sat on top of a box of crates watching.

"No they never do, do they?" Rosetta chuckled, trilling along in her lovely accent. She traipsed in her new pine needle heels toward the mirror Satin was holding up. "I do love these shoes and when Satin offered to make me a dress to go with them how could I say no?"

Satin exchanged looks with Vidia and smiled knowingly. Satin had bigger plans with these fairies then Rosetta's shoes.

Behind Rosetta, Tinker Bell, Iridessa, Fawn and Silver Mist stood admiring the new dress Rosetta was sporting. A pretty pink one made of snapdragons. It had no sleeves, and a belt made from real never gold. The other fairies were feeling slightly jealous that there friend had gotten such a nice dress simply because the Minister of Summer had given her a pair of high heels. Not that any of them would admit it.

"Well Rosetta do you like it?" Satin asked. She herself was wearing her usual spring outfit, a green leaf blouse with a wide collar and no sleeves, acorn buttons near the top. A buttercup petal skirt that came to her knees, and green ballet slippers, all very simple and basic for a fairy known for such snappy fashions. She adjusted her yellow dyed daisy petal bonnet and blinked her greenish blue eyes.

Satin was an unusual looking fairy that was a well known fact. Her bosom and her hips were bigger then most of her fairy counterparts, she had longer legs then them, tinier feet, and more then anything was paler then them. She was nearly as white as the clouds in the sky, except for the pink that remained permanently on her cheeks. Her face was heart shaped framed by her wild untamable brown curls, complete with the just right amount of frizz. Her eyes were shaped similar to Vidia's and her eyelashes were dark and naturally long. Her eye color was a mix of green and blue with light brown ringing the irises. Her cheekbones were strong and her jaw line was defined, and her lips were perfectly formed but so pale they almost blended in with the skin. Her wings were disproportionably big to her body, and shaped like two hearts one on top and one on bottom. Many shook there heads at Satin and called her a poor thing.

"So much talent" they would say "but what an ugly fairy."

Vidia had to disagree though. She thought Satin looked beautiful in her own unique way. She had a lovely smile, and that smile lit up her cheerful eyes. Vidia also thought Satin's confidence was befitting to her. Satin was the best sewing fairy the hollow had ever seen and she knew it and wasn't afraid to remind fairies of this.

"I do Satin, I do, I do, I do!" Rosetta babbled excitedly spinning around to make her dress flair.

Vidia had to admit the dress did look good on Rosetta. A little girly for Rosetta's own taste, but for Rosetta, who always did wear that frilly flouncy thing it was perfect, in that practiced rehearsed way, they same type of perfect Rosetta was.

"I'm glad" Satin beamed "Because I…..I went crazy and sewed all of your friends new dresses too."

The shock on the girls' faces' were hilarious. Vidia laughed sarcastically.

"You did?" Tink asked excitedly.

"Sure did" Satin put the mirror back down and flew back to the back of her studio and began to pull dress after dress out from the baskets. The girls all gasped, in amazement at the beauty of the dresses. There was a one made of irises and water lilies, soft white and silver riding like foam from waves of a soft turquoise that gradually deepened into dark blue with flecks of white spotted every where as if the sun was reflecting of the surface of the water. The dress was one shouldered like it's intended owner liked to wear but the sleeve was twisted over and over again to created the affect of churning water. It fell in a choppy motion at the bottom. It was perfect Silver Mist thought and knew immediately she had to try it on.

The second one was made of sunflowers orange spider silk and orange carnations. It had a huge collar, made to look like the sun peeking over the horizon connected to the rest of the dress with glittering material that no one could name. The dress was sleeveless with a tight bodice that cinched the fairy's waist and accentuated there body. The skirt was simple enough sunflower petals sewed together with orange spider gauze sewed in-between each petal. This was obviously Iridessa's dress and she was sure it would fit perfectly.

The third dress was made of maple leaves and moss. It was simple in design, it looked like a button up blouse but it fell into a simple knee length skirt. There were pockets for hoarding things in and sleeves that could be adjusted to fit the wearer's needs. Fawn admired the simple beauty of the dress and how something so sturdy and practical could be so beautiful.

She then pulled out a dress…..made completely of metal. Tink gaped in obvious delight and surprise at what she saw. Pieces of metal had somehow been sewed together to made a dress that would fit her beautifully. There were no straps; the metal hung down like thread often did on some dresses Rosetta wore. It caught the sun streaming in through the window and glittered and shone like gems. It ended shortly about halfway down and average fairies' thighs.

All the fairies began squealing like little girls and clapping there hands joyously. They ran to Satin there hands out grabbing at the creations like hungry children. Vidia smirked at there stupidity. _They have no idea do they? _

"I'm so glad you're all so pleased with the dresses." She giggled and handed each one to there respective owners. The fairies all dashed off to the dressing rooms Satin's studio had. They were all squealing in delight.

When they all came out there was a buzz of compliments and admirations and excited chatter of where they could wear there dresses. Finally satisfied with the gaps they did at there own and each other dresses the fairies when back into the dressing rooms and came back out thanking Satin fiercly for the dresses.

"Oh don't mention it my dears, it's my talent" she waved eagerly to them as they filed one at a time out of the studio talking about there dresses and Satin's talent. When they left Satin turned back to a basket and began digging through the materials.

"They are very dimwitted aren't they" teased Vidia laying down on the crate and stared at the ceiling.

"They don't know me, they had no clue" Satin replied she could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Hey Satin!" Vidia sat up in time to see Lyria landing beside the cart. Wearing her usual spring time dress, her hair braided into two plaits on the side the combined into one huge plait down the back. "How are things going?"

"There going flitterific." Satin shrugged "Remember those old dresses you gave me, the ones that kept cluttering up my space, your old reject dresses?"

Lyria snickered and wrinkled her nose "Yeah the horribly ugly ones?"

"Yeah I finally got rid of them"

**Next Story- **

**Title: Don't Call Me**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Bobble, Terence**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery- So many wondered about Bobble's name. **


	9. Don't Call Me

**Authors Note: I know many people have there own ideas and theories about how Bobble got his nickname, and I love reading about your ideas. This actually isn't even how I really imagine he got his nickname, I just wanted to write a story with these too. **

**Title: Don't Call Me**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Bobble, Terence**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery- So many wondered about Bobble's name. **

Everyone always wondered how I got my nickname. There were many speculations flying around and educated, or not so educated, guesses. The most popular theory was that my nickname was given by Clank because the sparrow man was to dim to pronounce my full name and just started calling me Bobble. That one made sense; Clank was my best friend, and not the sharpest tool in the workbench. But it was not the truth. Neither was the one that Lyria had given me the nickname, which also made sense since it was well known that Lyria was actually the owner to a long and rather horrible name, though not many knew what that name was. In fact none of the speculations were the fact. No one had ever guessed the real way I got my nickname because it happened in a secluded spot during the last days of spring of my first year when up until one moment I had been by myself.

I had liked peace and quiet and solitude then. Before I knew Clank and grew accustomed to loud voices, screaming and booming laughter. I hated the loud sounds that Tinker's Nook generated. The squeaking mice, the banging of hammers and other tools, the loud excessive and brash banter of the Tinker fairies and above all of the ruckus Fairy Mary shouting orders to everyone. So I often slipped away to a quiet spot in Autumn Forest to think and experiment and tinker.

That's what I was doing that one fateful day, sitting on the ground comparing twig axels and wondering which would work better on a repair to a wagon I was doing, when a sparrow man passed me.

At first I thought nothing of it, after all sparrow men and fairies sometimes passed this spot while running errands or stopping by to visit other fairies. But then I noticed two things, one this sparrow man was walking and two he was crying. Both struck me equally as odd.

His cheeks were ruddy and tear stained, even as new tears spilled over them. He wore brown from head to toe. A brown vest over a light brown shirt, dark brown pants, dark brown boots, he was obviously a dust keeper. At least that's what his color was suggesting but I couldn't be sure. Usually Dust Keepers were so dusted with the dust they worked with that they sparkled more then the other fairies and at this time they should all be working in the mill. But this fairy wasn't sparkling, in fact from the looks of it he was out of dust.

"Boy" I asked standing from my position. The sparrow man jumped and turned, trying in vain to wipe away his tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I'd fly backward if I could" the sparrow man sniffed "I didn't know anyone was here, I would have taken the other way."

"That's not answering my question" I retorted "Why are you crying?"

"Me?" the sparrow man blinked in surprise. Another tear escaped his eyes and trickled down his face. I nodded impatiently. "Oh well…I…..ran out of pixie dust."

"So go to the mill" I told him "Nothing to cry over."

"The Mill" the sparrow man said, a look crossed his face and then he began sobbing. His face in his hands and his shoulder shook with the intensity. I was mortified, what had I said to make him respond like this? I flew to his side and patted his back comfortingly.

"I didn't mean to upset you" I murmured. The sparrow man shook his head, and gathered himself enough together to say.

"I wish I could go to the mill but if they saw me…." He trailed off and shook his head again.

"I see" I said though I really didn't. "Take deep breaths, it will help you calm down."

The sparrow man nodded and drew in a long and deep shaky breath. He blew it out and his blonde bangs blew up.

He was young I saw, not much older then me, his nose wasn't proportioned to his face, and his lower wings hadn't reached its full potential. Freckles sprinkled across his nose, they were beginning to fade though, unlike mine which was blatantly there, so he was older. Life was beginning to come into his sapphire eyes. I guessed he was probably older then me by a year or two, he was in his late adolescence phase. I wondered what had gotten an almost adult sparrow man in such a tizzy.

After a few more deep breaths he was well enough to speak now.

"I'm such a mess, I apologize." He told me "I must seem a sissy." He gave a short laugh.

"It's alright, crying is good every once and a while" I replied cautiously. "Would you like to share with me what happened, sharing makes things easier."

The sparrow man shook his head "No, this is my burden to bare" he smiled at me. His smile was very charming. "Thank you for helping me err" he arched his eyebrows.

"Phineas T. Kettletree Esquire" I replied dutifully. He made a strange face.

"That is a very long complex name" he said "Well thank you Bobble"

"Bobble?" I blinked

"Yeah"

"Don't call me Bobble."

"Why not?"

"Well it's…it's" Bobble, what an interesting name to think of "quite silly"

"Well I like it, So I'm going to call you Bobble" " He smiled and began on his way back down the path. "Fly with you later Bobble."

"Wait!" I called, he turned around. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah"

The sparrow man smirked. "Fred." He turned and dashed off.

After all these years I've never forgotten that strange meeting. I never did figure out what he had been crying over. But whatever it was it soon after fixed itself out because days later he was in mill flying and working away.

"Bobble I have an urgent request!" Terence shouted as he landed at my workbench.

"What is it?" I asked looking up.

"Give this to Fairy Mary" he handed me a folded piece of leaf paper "Fairy Gary said it was urgent."

"Can't you take it to her, yourself?"

"I would but I'm in a rush, Dusty's about to take another exam in front of Queen Clarion."

"Oh" I took the note and stood up from my bench. I gave my old friend a sly smile.

"Sure thing Fred"

**Next Story**

**Title: She's a Lady**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Dusty, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fairy Gary**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Iridessa and Rosetta educate Dusty on the rules of females. **


	10. She's a Lady

"Dusty are you even listening to me?" Rosetta asked waving her hand in his face.

Dusty only half was, the other half was making a list of excuses as to why Terence, or some other dust-keeper was going to _have_ to take this route tomorrow and every other day for that reason. _How come Terence never has these problems? _

"Uhh…bumble bees?" he replied dumbly. Rosetta and Iridessa were bent over him, hands on there hips, annoyed expressions on there faces. Obviously he had said something wrong. He wished he could sink into the rock he had been forced to sit on.

"Just as I suspected." Iridessa said straightening up. "No edict at all. What do those dust-keepers teach you about manners?"

"Well I uh." Dusty groaned inwardly. This was the same question that had brought on the lesson the first time around. What did dust-keepers teach each other about manners?

The answer was nothing; dust-keepers had more important things to worry about the edict. They weren't nature talents after all, manners weren't a big part of there lives. Oh there was the usual "Fly with you" when greeting a fairy or "Fly with you later" when leaving them. And sure there was the "I'd fly backward if I could." When you did something wrong. And yeah he'd seen Terence use grand manners when addressing certain fairies and Fairy Gary knew them didn't he? But they were high ranking dust-keepers. He had always gathered they knew them because of there rank. _Or is it possible they had to sit through this spiel eight times too?_

"Now listen Dusty" Rosetta's voice was kinder, but there was a strain under it. Obviously she was holding her patience. "It's not that hard."

"But-

"No buts Dusty" Iridessa chastised "You don't even have that much to learn, your just a sparrow man."

That struck a nerve _shallow fairies _"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. Rosetta's eye twitched but her voice remained calm.

"That means your rules of edict are easier to learn then a fairy's." she replied. Dusty crossed his arms over his chest. _Why me? _

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well for starters a fairy has to know what to wear for every occasion." Rosetta started.

"Huh?"

"Like say today I got invited to tea with the Minister of Summer, well then what should I wear?" Rosetta continued.

"A dress?" Dusty guessed. Iridessa rolled her dark eyes, her face said _stupid boy. _

"Obviously, but what kind of dress? A short flowery one with thin straps or a long flowing one with a halter? And should it have ruffles and fluff or should it have a clean cut hem?"

"Well I w-

"And then a fairy has to decide what kind of persona she needs to put forth."

"Persona?" already Dusty's head was starting to hurt.

"The face they put on in public" Rosetta explained "At a formal ball a fairy must be kind but indifferent, give compliments lightly but always keep an air of unimpressed, be humble but at the same time encourage compliments."

"But at something less fancy like the Great Games day a fairy must be cool, level headed and calm no matter what the circumstances. Even if you get a mud pie thrown in her your face, by all of your friends." Iridessa took the time here to glare at Rosetta who giggled.

"What? It was great fun."

"But you made me-

"Why do you guys have to worry about all that stuff? I mean why do you have to behave like that?" Dusty butted in. The fairies turned to him.

"Isn't obvious?" Iridessa asked him. Dusty shook his head.

"What do they teach you about edict?" Rosetta muttered "And Terence has such _good _manners."

"Except when it comes to tea drinking" Iridessa reminded her, then answered Dusty's question "A fairy must do all these things if she wishes to be considered a lady."

"A lady?"

"Yes, a lady, a fairy of good breeding and proper raising who deserves to be given the respect of all around her."

"Is that so?" _That's stupid. _

"It sure is. You mean you've never heard some fairy or sparrow man say "She's a lady?"" Rosetta asked. Dusty shrugged, he never paid attention to much of what fairies or sparrow men said except for Terence, Tink and Fairy Gary.

"I once heard Terence say "she's no lady" but he was talking about Tink."

The two girls giggled at his remark. "To true" Iridessa rolled her eyes. "Tink is no lady."

"Indeed" agreed Rosetta, but she soon sobered. "That is why we must teach her."

"Yes we must." Nodded Iridessa her face also serious.

"So we must finish up here." Rosetta turned and pointed a slim finger at Dusty. "Now listen one more time Dusty, and this time pay attention!"

"There you are Dusty; I was beginning to worry about you." Fairy Gary called from his podium as Dusty flew in two hours later, rubbing a throbbing head and trying to fix his shaky vision. "You alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." He murmured. Fairy Gary arched an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Rosetta and Iridessa happened" he returned. Fairy Gary's face immediately morphed into understanding and he began to laugh.

"They got a hold of you huh?"

"Yeah"

"I'd fly backward if I could Dusty about that, I thought it was the day Iridessa took to Fawn's hangout in the mornings, guess not." Fairy Gary shook his head in sympathy. "Well I'll send for some of the Minister of Spring's tea, why don't you go lay down in the dormitory for a while?"

"Gladly" Dusty put his bag up on the racks and began to fly out. He turned at the last second though. "Where's Terence?" Fairy Gary made an embarrassed face.

"I uhh…..sent him looking for you a moment ago."

"Oh" Dusty shook his head and flew out of the mill. As soon as he was gone Fairy Gary groaned and called over one of his messengers. "Go send for the Minister's tea…..and go fetch Terence." The messenger nodded and did as he was told. Fairy Gary shook his head.

"I'm hope he's not to late. Terence has already been over Iridessa and Rosetta's lessons sixty five times."

**Next Story-**

**Title: Flashback**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Lyria, Terence, Silver Mist, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Elwood, and Augustus. **

**Pairings: One sided Tink/Terence**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Lyria explains to Silver Mist how she helped Tink fail at her dewdrop task.**


	11. Flashback

**Authors Note-Yeah I'm a bit of a lazy bum. With Driver's Education and school starting in three weeks for me, and friends and me starting a original novel and working on a dress I promised I'd finish before school, I didn't want to actually **_**write**_** a whole story. So I stole a scene from part of my eight part fan fiction Lost Magic to put as a flash back. Please for this one time excuse the laziness. **

It was a very warm summer day. So very warm in fact Lyria had completely skipped out on shoes because her feet had a habit of sweating like mad in shoes. And even though she usually waited till later in the season to do so, she had decided to wear her summer fuchsia and white romper and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail to keep it off her neck. But even then, with all her precautions, she still had to fan herself while she sat in a boat rowed by Silver Mist.

"Bless my wings" she gasped "It sure is hot out, must be a scorcher on the mainland."

"Oh my I hope not! Scorching is such a horrible thing to do to someone. They get set on fire and…..

"I know what a scorcher is Sil my darling dewdrop, and that's not what I meant. I meant it must be really hot on the mainland."

"Oh" Silver Mist chuckled "Why didn't you just say so? Yes the Minister of Summer REALLY wants it to be as hot as possible. The poor light talents have been working like crazy."

Lyria nodded pulling the top of her romper farther away from her body and fanning air down into the open space. Silver Mist gave Lyria a sympathetic smile. She looked ready to say something when they heard Tink calling to them.

She was hovering a few twigs away, close to a large spider-web the water talents were decorating with dewdrops. She had a basket filled with water that the water talents were returning to, over and over again, to draw out dewdrops. She waved at the pair as they drifted down the stream.

"Fly with you guys, enjoying your trip?" she asked.

"Very much" Lyria called back "Enjoying your task?"

Tink laughed "Hardly, I'm no water talent that's for sure."

"Yes, but at least you're not making a mess." Silver Mist reminded her. The tinker gave a bashful smile.

"True, I'm much more useful this way."

"She still doesn't know that you don't have to be a water talent to hold dewdrops does she?" Lyria asked Silver Mist in a hushed voice. Sil still smiling shook her head.

"Nope, never told her."

"Why not?" Lyria leaned back resting her elbows on the edge of the boat. Silver Mist simply shrugged.

"Never wanted her to start asking questions I wouldn't be able to answer."

"Questions about what?"

"You know" Silver Mist said slowly raising her eyebrows at Lyria who smirked in response.

"I see" she turned back to look at Tink who had been sent to fetch more water. "If I explained to you what I did, would you tell her?" Lyria's green eyes slid back over to her water-talent friend.

Silver Mist shook her head solemnly. Lyria nodded "Good, otherwise I wouldn't have told you. You know that trinket Terence has?"

"The one he wears around his neck?" Sil inquired. Lyria nodded. "Yes I've seen it a few times before. Though he always has it tucked into his shirt, if he wears it at all."

"He doesn't like it, reminds him of unpleasant things." Lyria frowned, sharing those uncomfortable, gurgle feelings welling inside of her. She pushed them and the images they brought forward down and continued. "But its part of his responsibility, you know why the sparrow men and fairies who wear those necklaces treat them so differently then regular jewelry?"

"No"

Lyria made a humph noise "Gathers, she's done a good job of keeping it secret, well why it is, is of no importance, all that matters is those necklaces hold a very ancient practice of magic. One that is no longer had and in fact banned among us fairies."

"You mean" Silver Mist was leaning forward, eyes wide. Lyria nodded smugly. "Lyria you could have gotten in trouble! What if Queen Clarion found out?"

"I would have been sent to the fairy isolation room." Lyria shrugged. "But I'm sneaky and I'm good, I knew I wouldn't have been caught, not if I used it wisely."

"So what happened?" Silver Mist asked.

"Well" Lyria knew she shouldn't reveal her secret thoroughly, but as a story-teller, she couldn't resist the urge to tell a story. "While you guys were deciding on who got to start what and do what, you didn't notice but Terence and I had been fallowing you…..

"_Ok for your first day of water fairy training I could show you how to make ripples in the pond!" Silver Mist babbled excitedly as she Tink and the rest of the girls flew over Havendish stream. Lyria and Terence had cleverly his themselves behind a bush opposite from the fairies field of vision. They had lowered there glows as low as they could get (it was harder for Terence being a Dust Keeper and because Story-tellers are accustomed to lowering there glows when coming to spooky parts in stories and such). There was no way they could be spotted except for the fact that…_

_ "Terence get down!" Lyria snapped and grabbed the collar of his leaf vest and tugged downward hard. Terence made a gasped sound and fell down on his butt. _

_ "Ouch" he whispered harshly. "What was that for?" _

_ "You were to high up we could have been spotted." _

_ "I'd fly backward if I could" Terence grumbled. Lyria huffed _

_ "Well…just stop making ogle eyes at Tink and that should suffice." _

_ "What?" Terence turned to Lyria "I was NOT making ogle eyes at Tink!" he was blushing. _

_ "Uh-huh" Lyria rolled her eyes "Sure, now pay attention." She pointed forward to the fairies. _

_ "Or, or, or wait, wait, wait I got it! I got it!" Silver Mist was saying she took off higher into the air twirling a bit. Always giving everything a dramatic flair. Tink was soaking it up like a sponge. Her big blue eyes growing bigger and bigger as she observed Silver Mist. The other fairies already bored with the lesson settled themselves on a floating lily to watch. Rosetta looked as always, a bit snobbish. Fawn looked absolutely amused by the whole idea, and Iridessa looked scared out of her wits. _

_ Finally Silver Mist finished her twirl and held out her hands to present a large spider web hanging from between two palm trees. "Dewdrops on spider webs!"_

_ Beside her Lyria heard Terence breath a sigh of relief. "Good, she chose something easy, anyone can do dewdrops." He even smiled. _

_ Lyria snickered a bit. "Silly Sil probably knew what she was going to do all along, just wanted to seem like she was debating ideas for Tink's sake. She wants to build up Tink's confidence, give her something easy, so that Tink feels better when they move on to harder things." She shook her head "Not that it will do much good." _

_ Terence's smile faded. "Oh dear I guess not. If we don't have Tink fail at this, she might try to do something really dangerous." _

_ "Yeah I know" Lyria whispered. She watched as Silver Mist pulled Tink over to a lily pad to show her technique. The other fairies called out encouraging words. Though Iridessa's was delayed and a bit forced and underlined with nervousness. "We're going to have to intervene." She tapped her finger on her chin "But how?" _

_ Terence shrugged helplessly. In doing so she saw something shift in his shirt, subtly. _

_ "You're wearing it today?" she asked. Silver Mist was dipping her hands in the water. _

_ "Yeah, something told me I should" Terence made a disturbed face. Not that Lyria much blamed him for it. Still it gave her an idea. _

_ "You've heard of a dewdrop?" Silver Mist was saying "Well this is a don't drop." _

_ "Give it to me" Lyria demanded holding her hand out. _

_ "What?" Terence's eyes grew big and his voice rose an octave "No way!"_

_ "Terence" Lyria warned. _

_ "That's water fairy humor" Silver Mist said. Tink was making a forced amused face. _

_ "It's good" _

_ "No Lyria, Amber chose me not you, you can't have it." Terence stated. _

_ "Yeah but you can't use-_

_ she never finished her sentence because Terence's hand was over her mouth. "Shh" he said "Don't say, if someone heard you, you'd be in big trouble!" _

_**Oh please whose going to hear me in a bush? **__Lyria thought she struggled away from his hand "Alright, you can't use it, I can, so give it to me" she lunged forward. Terence pulled away out of her reach. _

_ "I said no" he repeated. Lyria didn't respond she just kept trying to grab. Terence held it out of her reach and kept her back with his hand. _

_ Silver Mist was showing Tink how to put the dew drops on the webs. _

_ "C'mon Terence!" Lyria groaned "Just give it to me." She leapt at him and tackled him down onto a branch. _

_ "Give what to who? Augustus poked his head in the bush. When he saw Lyria on top of Terence looking a bit disheveled, his cheeks colored a bit. "Oh I uhh didn't mean to" he coughed "Interrupt anything." _

_ "You weren't" grumbled Lyria embarrassed. Augustus coughed again. _

_ "I see, well I uhh…will just be going now" he ducked back out of the bushes. Terence glared at Lyria, who glared back. _

_ "Umm where's your dewdrop?" Silver Mist asked looking at Tink's empty hands. Tink made an embarrassed face and flew back to the lily pad._

_ "Terence do you want to help Tink or not?" Lyria asked. Terence nodded "Then give me" she beckoned with her hand. Terence glared for another moment then handed it to her. The moment it passed from his hands to hers it glowed. She could feel the power sleeping inside of it, it awoke her own power and she felt the magic stir in her veins. _

_ Tink was dipping her hands into the water. _

_ "Lyria whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Terence urged shaking Lyria by the shoulders. _

_ "Not helping Terence" Lyria snapped, she closed her eyes "and then without warning the dewdrop burst in her hands" she whispered. Inside her she could feel her talent morphing and shaping itself to abide by her needs. _

_ "Hey I got-_

_ There was a popping sound "it" _

_ Beside her Terence was chewing nervously on his fingernails. Inside of her Lyria could feel already fatigue setting in. She hopped Tinker Bell wasn't going to try this talent much longer. _

_ "Shake that one off, shake it off! You can do this!" Silver Mist said. _

_ "Stupid fairy" Terence mumbled "Not helping" _

_**No not helping at all**__ Lyria thought. Tinker Bell had made another dewdrop it stayed in her hands and she began to fly over to the web. _

_ "Oh no" Terence groaned. Lyria called up the power again, she felt the shift "And then-_

_ "That's it Tink" Fawn was cheering _

_ "The dewdrop" _

_ "You're doing it!" _

_ "Burst in" _

_ "You're doing it!" _

_ "Her hands" Lyria breathed out a huge breath. She heard the pop and then a cry of frustration. Ahh Tinker Bell's weakness, she was easily frustrated. Lyria knew what to do now. _

_ "Terence go wait closer to the web, when Tink throws a dewdrop do something to make that dewdrop splash back." She whispered urgently. _

_ "Why me?" Terence asked. _

_ "Because feather brain, you're a dust keeper you know more about Pixie Dust magic then I do" she shoved him "Now go" she turned back to Tink again. _

_ "And then the dewdrop burst in her hands." There was another pop. Silver Mist was trying to advise. _

_ "Now Tink try to-_

_ "And then the dewdrop burst in her hands" _

_ Another pop_

_ "No, no sweetie you go to-_

_ "And then the dewdrop burst in her hands." _

_ Another pop, another frustrated groan. _

_ "Well maybe if you" _

_ "And then the dewdrop burst in her hands." _

_ Another pop. _

_"Well you have to admire her persistence" Iridessa was saying. Lyria hardly heard her though, she was speaking the words and then the dewdrop burst in her hands so fast that three dewdrops had burst in the time it had taken Iridessa to say it. The sentences were beginning to blur together. And even then she was getting them in the right order and feeling her power being used. But it was wearing on her; she could feel a shiver running down her and her body beginning to shut itself down. __**Come on Tink stop already. **__She thought. She was gritting her teeth, willing her body to stay with her. __**Why do I put myself through this? **__She thought, though she knew the answer. It made Terence happy, it made him giddy to see that silly tinker fairy walk away unharmed. And Lyria absolutely adored seeing Terence giddy. _

_ Tink had another dewdrop in her hand. She saw it shaking, she knew it was going to burst, just as Lyria had predicted she threw her arm forward and threw the dewdrop to the web. Silver Mist flew quickly away watching in awe as the dewdrop flew over there heads and landed in the center of the spider web. Lyria hopped Terence had done what he was supposed to and not got distracted by Tink's pretty face. Just in case she held on to her power, though it was a huge effort to do so, she was tiring rapidly by the wing beat. Her breath was starting to come out in gasps. She heard someone call her name in alarm, she saw the web fly backward and the water collected into one huge dewdrop and then fly forward toward…she passed out. _

"Is that really what happened?" Silver Mist asked skeptically. Lyria nodded solemnly. "I was in the clinic that afternoon wasn't I?"

"Yeah" Sil admitted "You were" she wrung her hands "Hey look, I'm glad you did that, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to teach Tink anything, but she just seemed so….sad." she shrugged half heartedly.

"I know what you mean Sil" Lyria smiled at her friend. _Why do you think I did something illegal in the first place? I didn't like Terence looking so sad. _They heard laughter and turned to see Tink being chased by Elwood playfully, the two weaving in and out of the grass blades and palm trees and water lilies. The basket of water was now in the hands of another water talent and the guild was watching the two playing fairies in amusement. Elwood and Tink both waved at Lyria and Silver Mist as they passed. Lyria and Silver Mist waved in return. When they were out of ear shot however Silver Mist turned back to Lyria and leaned in close eager to hear some more of the story. "So did you help Iridessa or Fawn with there tasks? Lyria laughed out loud.

"I didn't help with Iridessa, every one knows only Light Fairies can hold light, but I was told later by Terence that it was an amusing affair to see." Silver Mist nodded. "And as for Fawn's task, I didn't really help Tink terrify a little bird, but….." she trailed off mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows. Silver Mist laughed at the action. "Please enlighten me"

"Maybe one day" Lyria shrugged. "But for today, I'd rather join in that chase." Without warning she leapt out of the boat and into the air. "Hey you two wait for me! I want to play too!"

Silver Mist watch as Lyria joined the game of catch-me-if-you-can and shook her head. Sometimes she just didn't get that fairy.

**Next Story**

**Title: A Date for Clank**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Clank and Bobble**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Bobble helps Clank work up the courage to ask Satin on a date. **

**A/N-A Date for Clank is the first in a short three story "mini-series" focusing on Clank and his sweet heart Satin. **


	12. A Date with Clank Part 1: The Voices

**Title: A Date for Clank Part 1: The Voices **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Bobble and Clank**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: Mild hinting at what could be fairy schizophrenia?**

**Summery: While Bobble attempts to help Clank work up the courage to ask Satin on a date, he has to deal with a few pesky visitors. **

"Bobble I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can Clanky, you just have to keep your head up and say "I can do this" and you'll be fine."

"But…but…I _can't." _

_What would Lyria say in a situation like this? _Bobble thought as he pawed through his friend's vastly lacking closet for something more acceptable then his greasy sweaty work clothes. _She'd probably say something rude and insulting to his masculinity, that's not really the angle I want to take, is it? _He sighed "Why not Clank? Are you sick?" he asked. His friend shook his head. "Mute?"

"No"

"Injured then?"

"No"

"Then I don't see why you _can't _go ask her to dinner." He turned and stared at his friend with his arms over his chest.

Clank was standing in the middle of there shared bungalow. His knees were shaking and he was half wringing his hands and half chewing on his fingernails, a talent Bobble was amazed he had. His dark brown eyes were darting from one wall to the other in quick panicked cycles. _Poor lad has it bad. _Bobble thought as he observed the large tinker.

"Well you see…..I…uh…well whenever I'm around her-

"Clank your never around her, every time she comes near to you, you hightail it in the opposite direction."

"That's because every time she's close I get all jittery and nervous and say stupid things."

In his head he could hear Vidia's snippy comment _You say stupid things whether she's close or on the clear other end of the Hollow. _But bit his tounge before it came out. He'd been getting in this horrible habit of thinking about what others would say or do in certain situations. Well actually that was a lie. Ever since he and Lyria had gotten into a debate about how fireflies should be distributed around the Hollow at night, and Lyria had gotten scheming and played a mean mind game on him, he was actually hearing the voices of his friends carrying on conversations in his head. It was getting a bit tiresome.

"You get nervous?" Bobble asked. Clank nodded casting his eyes to the ground, his glow steadily turning orange.

_Now listen here Clank, what do you have to be so nervous about? _That's what Rosetta would say; actually that's what she was saying.

"Clank what do you have to be so nervous about?" he asked. He cursed himself for repeating the Rosetta voice in his head.

"Well I mean, she's so perfect and wonderful and…..I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her.

_Oh you can't help that sweetheart; you make a fool of yourself no matter what you do. _The Vidia voice laughed cruelly in his head.

_Now, Now Vidia that's not true, Clank can be very intelligent and gentlemanly when the time call for it. _Terence's voice replied in his usual cool, calm, nothing gets under my skin voice. Terence? What was Terence doing up there in his head? He'd never heard him before.

_As long as he believes that and keeps that in mind he'll be fine. _Lyria's pleasant and musical voice interjected.

_Good thinking_ Bobble thought.

"Look Clank, your not a fool, you're an intelligent, sweet, and loveable sparrow man. Any girl should be honored to have your affections."

Clank looked up surprised.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so" Bobble affirmed.

_Good job there sunshine, lie to him, that always does the trick. _Great now the voices were speaking back to him? That was the last time he was going to let Lyria play mind-games on him.

"But I-

"No buts Clanky lad, you have been my loyal and faithful best friend for many, many years. We share the same house and workbench, I spend more time with you then I do with any other of my other friends combined. Do you think that with all the time spent with you I wouldn't know you enough to come to the conclusion I did?"

"Well no" Clank admitted.

"Exactly, now" he turned back to the closet and pulled out his best leaf tunic and moss pants and tossed them at his friend. "Get dressed, and brush your hair, you've got a date to make." He winked at the tinker. Reluctantly Clank obeyed his friend's commands and began to get undressed. Bobble turned back to the wall to give him privacy.

_Why does he have such a thing for Satin anyway? _ Tink's voice was asking now. _I mean she seems a little missy prissy, no offense Rosetta. _

_ None taken. _Rosetta's voice replied coolly.

_What is it going to take to get rid of you guys? _Bobble asked mentally. There was silence in his brain, but only for a few moments.

_Asking politely might do the trick. _Terence said.

_Please leave me alone. _

_ Maybe not. _Vidia interjected. Bobble groaned.

"I'm done" Clank's voice interrupted Bobble's mental fight. He spun around and was pleasantly pleased with what he saw. Clank still looked like Clank, there was no miraculous change, but he did look more cleaned up, and presentable.

"Very nice" Bobble nodded curtly. "Now are you ready to catch yourself a sewing fairy?"

Clank was blushing again "Well I guess"

"Just remember Clank, you can do it"

_Tell him that you have faith in him. _Terence was saying urgently.

"We have faith in you Clank."

"We?" Clank looked over at Bobble's confused. Bobble resisted the urge to face palm himself. Inside his head the voices were giggling. _Be quiet all of you. _

"Well uh…yeah. Don't Rosetta, Vidia, Lyria, Tink and Terence all know about your plans for today?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sure they all have faith in you too." He forced a cheery smile at Clank.

"Yeah I guess they do" for the first time since they first started preparing Clank started to look confident. "Gee thanks Bobble, you always know exactly what to say."

_Yeah because he has all of us back here telling him what to say. _Joked Lyria.

"No problem Clank, now get flapping."

"Ok, fly with you later Bobble" Clank threw a wave over his shoulder and took off.

"Fly safely!" Bobble called to his receding figure waving.

_There goes a brave, brave sparrow man. _Terence was saying with mock solemnity.

_Braver then you ever were. _Was Vidia's snarky reply. Lyria humphed _totally took my line. _

_Really guys this is getting really annoying, can you shut up? _

_Can you admit to Lyria you were wrong? _Tink asked.

Bobble groaned. So that was what was going on. Lyria that malicious sneaky, clever fairy had done it again. With a huge sigh Bobble took a few steps outside himself. _That Story-Teller is going to get it. _

**Author's Note- I love Bobble so much :D Poor thing gets so abused all the time though. **

**Next Story**

**Title: A Date for Clank Part 2: What Happens in Satin's Studio, stays in Satin's Studio**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Satin, Merlina, Clank and Fairy Gary **

**Pairings: One-sided Clank/Satin**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Clank has a hard time with articulation. **


	13. A Date with Clank Part 2:Satin's Studio

**Title: A Date for Clank Part2: What Happens in Satin's Studio, Stays in Satin's Studio. **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Satin, Clank, and Merlina**

**Pairings: One sided Satin/Clank**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Clank has a hard time with articulation. **

Satin knew something was off the moment Clank opened the door of her large messy studio. She had been digging through her materials for strong reed stands to repair Fairy Gary's ripped kilt when there had been a loud knock on her wooden door that had made her almost jump ten feet in the air.

"Now who in the blue blazes would be here at this time of day?" she grumbled "Come in!"

When Clank had stepped in Satin had nearly fainted. The large tinker never visited her studio, and she was glad of it. He was so large and bumbly and clumsy she was afraid of what he would do to her supplies.

"Clank!" she had said feigning joy "How wonderful to see you" she clasped her hands together "What can I do for you?"

Clank looked around the room, always staring at something other then her. He never once looked at her. Satin noticed a slight tremble in his knees. Was he nervous? What was _he_ nervous about? He wasn't the one having to face sure destruction of his priceless studio.

"Well…uh…well you see….there's this um there's this _thing_ happening tonight." Clank started, stumbling along with his words.

"You mean the Great Summer Ball?" Satin asked, referring to the most important event all summer, the event fairies waited months for. Clank's cheeks turned pink and he nodded briskly.

"Yeah that's what I spent…I mean meant!"

Satin nodded confused. He still refused to look at her. She wondered if he had something against her outfit. Today it was waist high yellow shorts with slits up the sides that were buttoned closed with acorn buttons and a green halter top tucked into it. Her green sandals wrapped around her ankles and lower legs, and her sunflower hat was secured in place to keep her curly brown hair in place. All in all she didn't think she looked to bad, but maybe her taste in clothes and his varied greatly. He glanced at her shoes as he continued.

"Well I was thinking, well you see there's you…there's me….oh fiddle sticks."

"Are you ok?" Satin asked, her fear of what he would do quickly changed to concern for the poor sparrow man. "You look a little lost." She stepped quickly and deftly over her buckets and buckets of supplies and odds and ends for clothes making and came to Clank's side.

"I just wanted to come over and ask…." The color drained from Clank's face.

"Ask what, straight stitch?" Satin asked touching the tinker's arm comfortingly. Clank looked at her hand on his arm, then at her, and then he fainted this knees crumbled out from under him and he collapsed onto the ground Satin leapt back and cried out in alarm.

"Why Satin!" Merlina asked in surprise as she came into the sewing fairy's studio an empty basked in her arms "Why is Clank lying down sleeping on your bench?"

Satin sighed in frustration. She hadn't been able to wake Clank up yet, she'd slapped him around a bit and when that failed she'd fanned him, but he simply would not open his eyes. So with tremendous effort she'd dragged him from the entrance of her studio to her bench and hauled him up on it. Then she'd gone back to work, after all she had dresses to make for the ball! She'd almost finished her last dress when Merlina had come in.

"He fainted" Satin informed her. "So I put him over there."

"_You _put _Clank _over there?" Merlina's eyes grew wide with disbelief. She took in Clank's huge form, and then Satin's smaller one.

"Yeah" sniffed Satin "I'm not weak Merlina, what do you need?"

"I came to see if there are any dresses or materials you don't need anymore." Merlina replied, still staring at Clank. Merlina, along with the sparrow man Augustus ran the shop on the branches of the Pixie Dust Tree. Here they sold clothes, traded items, wrapped presents and dyed and fortified threads for other fairies. There were huge assets to the Hollow, and especially to the sewing fairies. Merlina and Augustus were always dropping by there studios to take any of the sewing fairies unwanted dresses or materials so there studios didn't get to cluttered since sewing fairies tended to be unorganized and messy.

"Umm, all those autumn leaf dresses you can take, there just practice dresses anyway, and oh Terence had Dusty drop off those light beads here, but when do I use light beads in dress making, you can have those too." She waved her hands comically around in a circle. "And those threads over there, there weak, and I can't use them at all." She snorted and pushed her hat up a bit for it had begun to slide down.

"What's going on?" A deep voice startled both fairies, but it turned out to just be Clank, beginning to stir from his slumber.

"Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Chuckled Satin putting her hands on her hips.

"She did? Why'd she do that?" Clank asked rubbing his eyes as she sat up. "What am I doing here anyway?"

"Actually I was hoping you could explain that to me" Satin said "You came in here and began babbling away like a mad sparrow man and…..no, no Merlina dearie the _other_ basket, to the left, no, no oh sweet line of grain the OTHER left. Good that one, now back to what I was saying, you were stuttering over these words and then you fainted on me before you could get out what ever you were trying to say. For the love of draping Merlina what are you doing?" the sewing fairy grumbled putting her hands on her hips again. Merlina pulled her hands away from the gown she had been admiring bashfully.

"I'd fly backward if I could Satin" she turned her back to the pair and began collecting light beads again.

"So butterfly stitch what were trying to say when you came in here?"

For a moment Clank looked confused at what she had said, but then knowledge flickered onto his face and he blushed so hard his glow turned orange.

"Well I was trying to spray…..I mean say! I was trying to say, that I was wondering if maybe you'd like to wo gif me?"

"wo gif me?" Satin asked "What does that mean?"

"Opps I meant go-

"Satin!" Merlina interrupted them "I got everything, I'll see you tonight?" she looked at the sewing fairy hopefully.

"Yes of course, if Clank here ever gets out what he's trying to say."

Clank blushed again. Merlina nodded vaguely and hurried out of Satin's door closing it behind her.

"You were saying?" Satin asked, crossing her arms over her chest "Something about wo gif me?"

"Yes, that was a slip of the tounge, I meant go with me."

"Go with you where?"

"To the ball"

"Oh!" Satin's glow brightened with understanding and her heart started to beat in double time. "Clank are you asking me out on a date?"

"What? No! I mean yes. I mean err if that's what you want it to be, then yeah it's a date."

"Uh-huh" Satin smirked "and if I don't want it to be?"

"Then we can go as just friends" Clank added hopefully. Satin nodded with exaggerated slowness. She had never been asked to go anywhere with anyone before, she was always deemed to ugly, with her bigger hips and bust and long legs and curly hair and pale skin. It was exhilarating that someone found her attractive enough to ask on a date. Even if it was Clank. The sparrow man may not have been the most attractive male on the island, but Satin had never much cared for outside beauty anyway, and she knew Clank had the biggest heart in Pixie Hollow. A date with him might be interesting.

"Well then" Satin said at last sitting beside the tinker, a thoughtful look on her face. "I gather you best be leaving."

"Leaving?" his face looked stricken. He looked utterly rejected, kind of like Terence did that one time Tink had lashed out at him and refused to talk to him for a whole two hours.

"Well yeah, I need to work on my dress. After all if I'm going to go to the ball with _The_ Clank I gather my dress _must_ be beautiful and extravagant. Otherwise I won't feel worthy enough." she finished. Satin had never seen someone go from sad to happy in so fast in all her life. One heartbeat he looked like a firefly being deprived of his daily allotment of light and then the next heartbeat he looked like a baby bird after having his first successful flight. It made Satin giggle with giddy.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Sure do sweetie" Sating gave him her most charming smile.

Clank fainted again, this time on top of her. Satin sighed.

"Oh pin cushions, now what am I supposed to do?"

**A/N-Tada! Nothing says I love you like fainting on her **** that's dating tip number 225. Oh and to ****ShireHeart ****who asked me what Lyria did to Bobble, that will be explained next story. **

**Next Story-**

**Title: A Date for Clank Part 3: A Funny Little Thing Called Love**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Everyone! :D**

**Pairings: Clank/Satin, Fairy Mary/Fairy Gary**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Satin and Clank attend the Great Summer Ball, and end up having an interesting time. **


	14. A Date With Clank Part 3: Funny Thing

**Title: A Date For Clank: A Funny Little Thing Called Love**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Everyone minus Dusty**

**Pairings: Satin/Clank, and Fairy Mary/Fairy Gary**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Satin and Clank attend the dance with the gang, and everyone ends up having an interesting time. **

"No one told me this thing was going to be this crowded" Terence mumbled as he and Tink stood at the entrance to the ball room taking in all of its grandeur. At least that's what Tink was doing. Admiring the decoration cleverly put up and arranged by the decorating talent fairies. The huge and long table set up with snacks of every kind and bowls and bowls of different kinds of punches and juices. Every wall sparkled with a mixture of polish and pixie dust done by the polishing talents. The floor was made of tiles placed purposefully by the art talents to make a picture of a crown in front of a trumpet used by the summoning talents. Everything was so beautiful, and everyone was so beautiful, the fairies in there elegant dresses and the sparrow men in the dinner coats and ties. Tinker Bell felt honored to be among them.

Terence on the other hand was getting shaky knees. It had been years since he had attended any sort of celebration of this proportion. He wasn't too terribly into dressing up, and everyone in Pixie Hollow knew he had two left feet. Why had he let Tink talk him into this? He saw all the fairies crowded onto the dance floor, twirling and stepping in time with each other, and he groaned.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Terence" Tink said comfortingly "You dance at Full Moon Fairy Dances, and you do fine."

"Yeah but that's different, a fairy is born just knowing the Full Moon Fairy dance, you do it out of instinct, not out of….practice." Terence had been taught, a very long time ago, how to waltz, and tango, and foxtrot and all those other ballroom dances but he had never been able to it outside of practice, his feet never wanted to move in time.

"Oh there you two are!" Rosetta squealed bounding up the stairs with surprising agility for a fairy that never ever ran. She looked perfectly stunning tonight, in a red dress made of poppies and red carnations. Usually the garden fairy always wore roses, but she had tried something different this time around, and picked less fancy frilly flowers to use. The result was fantastic. Her dress ended just a little past her knees in straight cut simple layers, no frill, or bows, or lacy stuff to mess up her slim silhouette. Her hair was done up into a simple chignon and around her head she had wrapped a thick band of red ribbon and stuck a small red feather in it. "Look at both you, Tink you look so beautiful, I told you green was your color, and you were going to with yellow, and Terence aren't you just dashing!" she fretted over the two like a mother bird about to let her baby birds fly away from there nests for the first time. She walked in a full circle admiring Tink's green and light blue dress with a cinched bodice and bubble skirt, adorned with green feathers. And Terence's oak leaf dinner coat ("With tails!" she had squealed) and button up white flower shirt. She especially made a big deal out of his dinner tie (his reddish brown one, the one he had worn to Spring's ordination into Minister hood when Terence had first made the acquaintance of Rosetta) and his fancier then usual boots (the only pair he owned with no holes)

"Well you both look as cheeky as a freshly bloomed violet, now come along, come along, who have to see Fawn! She's actually wearing a dress Tink!" she tugged playfully on her friends arms and lead them down the stairs and past the large masses of fairies to the snack table where Iridessa, Silver Mist, Fawn and Bobble were standing waiting apparently for them.

Everyone did look beautiful Tink had to admit. Silver Mist in a dress made from real mermaid scales with her black hair pulled back in an elegant ponytail. Iridessa in a extravagant long and flowing yellow dress with sunflowers wearing pixie dust as eye shadow. Fawn was wearing a simple straight cut a-line dress with three quarter sleeves made of autumn leaves. It wasn't anything fancy, but still it was a dress, something rarely seen on Fawn. Her hair was piled up on her head and her brown eyes had been accentuated with light brown eye shadow. Tink thought she looked very nice. Bobble similar to Terence, was wearing a dinner coat (his had no tails though) and pants and a tie. Instead of his usual shoes he wore green leaf boots, and his hair had been combed down.

They all greeted each other cheerfully and commented on how nice each other looked. Except for Bobble who kept scanning the crowd for what Tink guessed was someone he really wanted to see. His face was pinched up in annoyance.

"So now we're just waiting for Clank to get here" Rosetta said after all compliments had been made. "Then we can all go hit the dance floor!" she clapped her hands excitedly. Terence beside Tink, paled at the word dance floor. Silver Mist looked down right terrified.

"Rosetta, why would we hit the dance floor? What has it ever done to you?" she asked.

"She means Sil, we're going to go dance on the dance floor, not actually hit it" Fawn explained.

"Oh" Sil laughed at her own silliness.

"Oh everything here is so perfect" Iridessa sighed "and everyone looks so nice."

"Hey look!" Rosetta pointed "Isn't that Vidia?"

Everyone turned to see the fast flying fairy caught up in a fast pace, twirling waltz type of dance. The group was absolutely stunned at her presence. Not only was her dress stunning, a dress made of peacock feathers with a long trail of them fluttering about behind her as she danced, but her hair had been left down and somehow curled into long shiny half curls, half waves, and most of all the way she danced was so….breath-taking. She moved this way and that in perfect harmony with her dance partner Elwood, with perfect grace and speed and dignity. She looked so at ease and peaceful….and if it was Vidia-ly possible, happy.

"Wow" breathed Silver Mist "Now there is something you don't see everyday." The others nodded numbly in agreement.

The spell was broken when Vidia spied them watching her and glared at them.

"Hey Terence" Bobble said at last looking at his sparrow man friend. Terence looked over at him. "Do you know if Lyria is coming tonight?"

"I don't know" Terence shrugged "She usually avoids big parties just because she doesn't want to be in the same room as Queen Clarion, but sometimes she decided to grace us with her presence."

"Curse us is more like it" Bobble grumbled but he continued to scan the crowd.

"Bobble are you looking for Lyria?" Iridessa asked. Bobble nodded.

"Why?" Fawn asked.

"Well you see-

"You have a crush on Lyria!" Silver Mist cried pointing her finger at the tinker.

"Err what!" Bobble spun around shocked. "No I don't!"

"Then why were you searching for her?" Rosetta asked smugly.

"Well I was trying to say-

"Fly with you guys, oh you all look darling!" At that moment Bobble was interrupted by Satin arm in arm with Clank, both looking equally happy half dancing, half walking over to the crowd. Clank was wearing an ensemble exactly like Bobble, his black hair tied back. Satin was wearing a Minty green and sunshine yellow simple halter top dress. Both looked cute in there own unique way, but together they were adorable.

"You two are such a cute couple" Rosetta commented as they came up. Satin and Clank both blushed and looked at each other with adoring eyes.

"Now" Silver Mist said "Let's go hit that dance floor!" she dragged Fawn out with her. Laughing Iridessa and Tink fallowed. Rosetta turned to Bobble "Shall we?" she asked him pleasantly. Bobble looked at the garden fairy in surprise, but then he smiled and offered his arm "We shall"

Rosetta slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and together they headed after the others.

"Come on Clanky" Satin said cheerfully, "let's go dance some more!"

"Sure thing" Clank escorted her back to the dance floor, there heads were bent close together and they chatted and giggled. Terence watched them all go and sighed in relief. Glad no one had asked him to dance. He leaned up against a column and watched his friends enjoy themselves. Tink and her friends were dancing playfully with one another trading partners back and forth and back and forth. Rosetta and Bobble danced together a bit away from them, watching them and exchanging laughing comments with each other. Clank and Satin were in there own little world, dancing like no one else was any where near them. Rosa was dancing with someone; she had become a little more social lately. Augustus and Merlina were dancing together. Qana the snowflake fairy was chatting with Baden; they spied Terence and waved at him. He nodded back at them. The Queen was there observing the scene with keen pleasure, beside her Viola was watching with awe. The Minister of Spring was dancing with the Minister of Winter and the Minister of Summer and the Minister of Autumn were dancing beside them. Everyone looked so happy.

"Terence!" Fairy Gary landed beside Terence "I need your help, urgently."

"What is it Gary? Did something happen at the mill?" Terence asked worriedly.

"No….it's something bigger" Gary murmured.

"What?"

"I need help asking Fairy Mary to dance with me" he whispered.

Terence stared at Fairy Gary in disbelief. "That's all?"

"Are you kidding me? Terence look at her, she's perfect, and I'm…"

"Uhh unique?" Terence offered. He was observing Tinker Bell's boss across the room talking to the Queen now, in a simple but flattering purple dress.

"A mess" Fairy Gary sighed "There is no way she'd want to dance with me"

"Ahh now Fairy Gary don't be like that" Terence patted his boss on the back "Your different, and funny, and…..umm risk taking."

"Risk taking?" Fairy Gary threw him an incredulous look.

"Yeah not many sparrow men would brave wearing a kilt. I know I wouldn't"

"I don't know." Fairy Gary mumbled.

"Don't sweat Gary, you'll be fine just go up there and ask her." Terence pushed. Fairy Gary gave Fairy Mary a longing look and then nodded.

"Alright, Alright I'll do it!" he took in a deep breath and started in the direction of Fairy Mary. Terence tried to watch but another fairy interrupted his concentration.

"What's he doing?" It was Lyria, in a purple and white choker neck style dress with a low cut back. Her dark hair was left down the bangs clipped back. She looked beautiful as usual.

"Going to catch himself a Mary" Terence replied with a chuckle. Lyria laughed and rolled her green eyes.

"I heard Clank worked up the courage to ask Satin to go with him." She commented.

"You heard correct, miss I know all."

"It's a gift" Lyria observed the crowd. "And they make such a lovely couple." She pointed. Clank had picked Satin up and was twirling her around. She was squealing with laughter. Terence smiled at the scene.

"They seem to love each other." He agreed.

"Yes love is such a funny thing don't you agree?" Lyria asked "It makes us do such foolish things."

"No" Terence shook his head "love doesn't make us do foolish things, it makes us do things were wouldn't have dreamed of doing otherwise, all for her."

Lyria rolled her eyes "Uh-huh" she leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Terence!" Tink cried waving her hand "Lyria come join us!"

"Lyria?" Bobble looked up from his dance with Rosetta. "Ah hah! There you are!" he excused himself from Rosetta who just shrugged and went to join Tink and the others.

"I'm going to let you two straighten this out on your own." Terence told her, and with a curt nod at Bobble he went to join Tink and the girls.

"Hey Bobble" Lyria greeted calmly.

"Don't hey me Lyria" he snorted "You know what you did."

Lyria smirked "They still bothering you?"

"There driving me crazy! All it is, is chatter, chatter, chatter, teasing, fighting, and laughing all day up there, no rest, not once!" he poked Lyria's head.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Lyria asked.

"Put voices in my head?"

"Oh" Lyria chuckled "That's a stupid question"

"No it's not!"

"Bobble how do you know what kind of axle to use for a wagon?" Lyria asked. Bobble blinked taken off guard.

"Well umm, it's my talent; I don't really have to do anything"

"Exactly" Lyria closed her eyes "I'm a story-teller, its part of my talent to play mind tricks on you." She laughed "Those voices in your head were just part of story-telling allusions."

"Huh?"

"Like the images I create from Pixie Dust, the feelings I can create in side of you, I can also create the allusions of voices and sounds, I just made them so that you thought they were coming from your head." She laughed. "Are they really bothering you that much?"

"YES!" Bobble growled.

"Alright then I'll stop." She shrugged "but only if…."

"I know I admit I was wrong." Bobble grumbled.

"No" Lyria laughed and took her friend's hand "You agree to dance with me" without waiting for an answer she drug Bobble to the dance floor.

"Aw Clank look at Bobble and Lyria!" Satin nodded over to the pair. Clank glanced over at the two, Lyria was in pure bliss dancing, it looked to Clank like she was singing along to the music too. Bobble was keeping up physically but his face looked like he was a little lost. "That Lyria is so pretty." Satin sighed. Clank looked back at her. Perfect Satin. She was to him, like a perfect axle that work with just about anything. Like his hammer, the most important tinker tool. "Not nearly as pretty as you" he told her. Satin blushed and cast her eyes to the ground where there feet were dancing.

"You're too kind Clank" she murmured. "But that's what I like about you."

Clank felt his heart nearly explode with happiness "So you're enjoying yourself?" Clank asked. Satin looked up, her hazel eyes shining like they had been doing all night.

"I really am Clank" she whispered.

The stared at each other for a long time, there eyes never wavering from each other. The world around them melting away, till it was just him and her on there own dance floor. Neither were aware that they had stopped dancing, or that they were getting closer and closer, or that there eyes were getting droopier or droopier. They never noticed this until Lyria appeared beside them, Bobble behind her amused.

"Hey you two lovebirds, your intoxicating the air with your mushiness." She laughed at the two's startled and embarrassed faces. With a playful wink Lyria skipped off to find the Minister of Spring. Bobble was joined by Rosetta, Iridessa, Tink and Silver Mist.

"Where's Fawn and Terence?" Clank asked his cheeks still pink. Rosetta pointed to Terence and Fawn dancing together a few feet away, both laughing and moving around with complete ease.

"Terence found he can actually dance with Fawn, since she's just as bad at dancing as him" Silver Mist explained.

"It's some weird logic; if you put two horrible dancers together they dance great." Iridessa shrugged.

"Clank, Tink, look at Fairy Mary." Bobble pointed at there leader. Mary was caught up in a tango with Fairy Gary. Her laughter could be heard across the dance floor.

"Aww there so cute" Rosetta sighed. The tinkers exchanged skeptical looks.

"Hey you guys, why are you just standing there?" Fawn called. "You're just taking up space!" Terence twirled her perfectly.

Laughing the others started to make there way over "come on before they cause injury to everyone on the dance floor." Laughed Tinker Bell taking Bobble's hand. The other girls fallowed. Clank looked at Satin, and Satin looked at Clank. Clank grinned.

"Should we go join them?" he asked. Satin giggled.

"Yes we should" she took his arm. As they made there way to the dancing laughing group, Satin stood on her tip toes and planted a small kiss on Clank's cheek.

Clank fainted.

**A/N: :) I'm trying to decide which couple is cuter Clank and Satin or Fairy Mary and Fairy Gary XP **

**Screw Kettletree**** you asked if I would write a story about Screw's arrival. I will gladly do so, but it will be a while since I already have a few stories lined up. **

**Next Story**

**Title: Parade Day**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Silver Mist, Fawn, Iridessa, Bobble, Clank, Lyria, Elwood, Terence, Dusty, Fairy Gary, Qana, and Queen Clarion.**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Summery: The fairies all prepare for the Sun Parade, but Tink is having a problem with her talent's float. **


	15. Parade Day

**A/N-This story was inspired by the fact that I went with my niece to see a parade recently. This week I have Driver Education Final Exams so I might not be able to update again until late Thursday or Friday. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Title: Parade Day**

** Rating: K+**

** Characters: Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silver Mist, Lyria, Terence, Bobble, Clank, Chipper, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Dusty, Elwood, Qana and Queen Clarion. **

** Pairings: N/A**

** Warnings: N/A**

** Summery: Every fairy is busy preparing for the Sunshine Parade; but Tink is having some trouble with her talent's float. **

Today was one of the most important days in Tink's first year. At least that's what everyone was telling her. Especially her guild members who kept pushing her to volunteer to Fairy Mary to be there team leader in the float building.

Yup, today was Float Preparation for the Sunshine Parade Day.

Tink had gone to Fairy Mary and volunteered to be team leader, and Fairy Mary with obvious surprise and pleasure had agreed.

"Are you sure Tinker Bell?" she had asked arching her eyebrows.

"Yes Fairy Mary I am" Tink had assured her. Fairy Mary had stared at her for a long while, before smiling and writing down a few notes in her leaf clipboard.

So Tink had been assigned to sit down, design the float, and then hand out assignments to the other tinkers and making sure there doing there jobs.

At first all had gone well with Tink. She had sketched out a wonderful float design, made cleverly with lost things used as materials to create a "set" of Tinker's Nook. She'd shown the tinker fairies and they reacted just as she had hoped they would. They eagerly accepted the jobs given to them, mostly collecting lost things and other materials needed for the float. Bobble and Clank were assigned the jobs of making the base and wheels for the float, and Chipper was in charge of overseeing the actual building of the float. Everything was going wonderfully, in perfect, well thought out order, at first anyway.

By the time lunch came around however, Tink was singing the tune to another song, as Lyria described it. To put it blatantly Tink was mad. She stormed to tea, sat down forcibly into her chair and slammed her fist onto the table.

"What has you upset?" Lyria asked as calmly as if they were discussing the weather. Tink's other friends, Rosetta, Silver Mist, Iridessa and Fawn, however, drew back slightly in fear.

Tink was seething, her face was red, literally, and Silver Mist swore she saw steam coming off of her.

"Those silly tinker fairies of mine, that's what has me upset!" Tink practically screamed.

"Shh, Shh dearie not so loud!" Rosetta whispered urgently, holding her finger to her lips and reaching out to touch Tink's arm. "The others may hear you."

"Let them" Tink continued to rant "I don't care."

"What's going on here?" Elwood asked as he and Qana passed the table. "Some one doesn't seem to happy."

"You bet your bottom wings I'm not" Tink grumbled, as she poured herself a cup of chamomile tea. "Honestly, how childish can you be?"

"Tinker trouble?" Elwood pushed, he pulled up two chairs to the table, one for himself and one for Qana, who shot into it, as silently and quickly as possible, not wanting to bring attention to herself. Rosetta sighed, shaking her head and whispered to Silver Mist "I'm not sure I want to hear this story."

"Ahh but I do" Lyria said serenely putting her tea cup down on it's saucer "and from the looks of it Elwood does too, so that makes two against one, and that means we win" she flashed Rosetta a winning smile and turned back to Tink.

"Do tell, what happened?"

"Well" Tink said sighing exaggeratedly. "It all started when Clank and I went to go pick up extra Pixie Dust for the float…..

_"I'm so excited Clank! Everything's looking so perfect! Did you see the size of that whatchamacallit Tank found? It will be just perfect for the tinker workbench I sketched!" Tink babbled, flitting from one side of Clank to the other excitedly as the pair made there way to the Pixie Dust Well. Clank was watching her with an amused expression. _

_ "Sure thing Tink" he agreed. "Just make sure not to slack off, or the tinker's might get a bit out of control" he reminded her. Tink waved her hand unconcernedly at his warning "Yeah, Yeah whatever" she flew on ahead of him, eager to get to the Well and back to the nook to continue working. _

_ Dusty and Fairy Gary were working the well that morning and both smiled and waved when they saw Tink and Clank approaching. _

_ "Dusty!" Tink said landing next to her friend and hugging him tightly. "You're working the Well?" The Pixie Dust Well was one of a Dust Keeper's most important tasks. To measure it, tend to it, report any changes in the quality of the dust to Fairy Gary and protect the well from potential dust stealers. It was demanding work, and Fairy Gary had to think you trained enough before you were allowed to tend it. _

_ "Yeah!" Dusty replied happily "and I'm only seven months old! That's still young to be working the wel; I'm the second youngest Fairy Gary's ever allowed to do it so soon." _

_ "And who was the youngest?" Tink asked innocently though she already knew the answer. _

_ "Stone" Dusty smirked "You didn't think I was going to say Terence were you?" _

_ "No" Tink sneered playfully and poked her friend in the side "Terence told me he didn't fit into his talent till he was nearly three years old, where is that waste of wings anyway?" _

_ "He's working on the Dust Keeper float." Fairy Gary informed her "What do you need Tink?" his voice, as it always was with Tink, was cheerful and charmed. Tink had that strange effect on him. It must have been a Dust Keeper thing, because there wasn't one Dust Keeper who wasn't charmed by Tink, some more then others. _

_ "We need an extra dose of dust for the float." Tink told him. Fairy Gary made a face for a moment, but then shrugged. _

_ "Normally I would keep to rules, one cup no more no less, but because this is parade day, and you are Tink, I'll let this time go." He nodded at Dusty. Dusty took the teacup from his belt and scooped up a helping of the sparkling dust. Solemnly he flew over to Clank who had a sack in his hands and poured the dust into the sack, making sure every grain of dust made it in, and not a grain escaped. When he was sure his cup was really empty he hooked the handle of his tea-cup onto his belt and tied the bag closed for Clank. Tink noted that Dusty's cup was one of the old, old ones Terence had brought to her for repairs, explaining that Dusty had been about to receive his very own teacup to deliver with. She smiled proudly. _

_ "Good job Dusty." Fairy Gary complimented with a saucy smile. _

_ "Was it really?" he asked eyeing Tink. Tink got the clue and flashed him a smile. _

_ "Terence couldn't have done it better." She answered. Though she gathered Terence wouldn't have had to concentrate as much on it as Dusty did. But Dusty was only seven months old, and Terence was…much older then seven months. _

_ Dusty was blushing "Well I don't think anyone could do better then Terence, but… I do, do my best." _

_ "And that's all I ask for" Fairy Gary replied. _

"Well, well, what do we have here? Lyria your letting someone _else_ tell stories?" Terence stopped by the table, even sparklier then usual. His glow light was even sparkling, and dust powdered his hair like sugar powder on a pastry. Lyria took Terence in with obvious amusement.

"Well Sir. Sparkles-a-lot, I don't happen to _know_ this story, and that just can't be, so I'm having her enlighten me."

"Ha, Ha you're a comic genius" Terence teased sitting down in-between her and Tink.

"We're learning why Tink is mad" Iridessa explained.

"At least we were until you interrupted." Elwood added.

"By the way Terence, did Tink ever tell you she's attracted to things that sparkle?" Lyria asked putting her chin on the palm of her hand and stared at Terence with wide green eyes.

"Shut it Ly's." Terence snorted. "You said you wanted to hear the story." He looked at Tink. "Continue Tink."

"As I was saying after we left the Well…

_"Tink I don't like how much time we spent at the Well, who knows what those Tinker's have done-_

_ "There fine Clank" Tinker Bell assured "I left Chipper in charge" _

_ "That's what I'm afraid of" _

_ Tink rolled her eyes refusing to consider that her friends would do anything bad. After all they were her friends…..right? _

_ They reached Tinker's Nook a bit later, and to Tink's dismay, Clank's fears were affirmed. _

_ "What in Neverland's name happened here!" Tink cried out. _

_ The baskets of materials were overturned, the lost things scattered all over the floor, Tinker's hammers were tossed onto rocks lazily, not one of them being put to good use. Same was true of the Tinkers. They were sitting around a workbench, chatting among themselves and looking a tad lazy. _

_ "What do you mean?" Chipper asked not looking up from the cards in her hand. _

_ "This mess!" Tink cried "Why aren't you all working?" _

_ "We finished" Bobble replied picking at his ear, also looking at cards in his hands. He and Chipper were sitting facing each other; more cards were in a pile in-between them. "Hey my darling lovely little rosebud" he said playfully to Chipper "Do you have any twos?"_

_ "I'd fly backward if I could my dashing dear, but you'll have to go fish" Chipper replied smugly. _

_ "Ugg your good" Bobble reached down and picked up a card. _

_ "You finished!" Tink exclaimed. "How? We weren't gone that long." _

_ "Tinkers work fast" Chipper replied "Got any fours babe?" _

_ "The last time I'll play with you." Bobble grumbled as he passed a card over to Chipper. _

_ "Ha" Chipper took cards from her hand and put it down in front of her, four fours. _

_ "But not that fast" Tink insisted. "Where is it anyway? _

_ "Over there" Bobble waved his hand vaguely behind him. "Alright then my dazzling sunshine how about any sixes?" _

_ "Strike two, go fish." _

_ "Shucks" _

_ Tinker Bell turned away from her fellow guild members. That's when she spied the "float" _

"What do we have going on here, Tink are you –

"Telling a story? Yes, and you interrupted it brat." Lyria replied coolly to Queen Clarion as the Queen hovered behind Qana. The snowflake fairy looked ready to faint.

"I prefer to be called something a bit more respectful Lyria." Queen Clarion answered. Lyria gave a short humorous laugh.

"Well I'd call you, your majesty but Queen Carillon, may she rest in peace, is the only majesty I know. I'd call you, your grace, but you've never shown me any grace and I don't like calling fairies what there not. And really I really would call you your illustriousness but Terence obviously has more of a right to that title then you." Lyria jerked her thumb in the dust keeper's direction.

"Not funny" Terence mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. He hated that every time Queen Clarion got near to him, Lyria had to make a fool of him.

"Well then how about Queen Clarion?" Clarion suggested.

"You're not my Queen" Lyria sniffed "Anyway Tink was telling me a story. So can you shut your big royal mouth so she can finish?"

"Lyria!" Iridessa hissed "How dare you insult the Queen!"

Lyria shrugged "She's used to it" at the same time Queen Clarion shrugged and said "I'm used to it"

"Can I finish?" Tink asked.

"Yes you may, I'm very interested in what happened Tink." Queen Clarion smiled regally at the tinker. Tinker Bell heaved a huge sigh and then continued.

_The float was perfect. Everything in the exact detail she had planned out. The workbench, the storage room, the bucket and pulley system, the baskets of things used in creations, the wagons…everything as it should have been. In a float as big as Tink's hand. _

_"Are you pulling my wings?" Tink shouted at the tinkers. Bobble and Chipper didn't even look phased by the rising anger in her voice. Neither did the others. Only Clank looked sympathetic, he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "It's tiny!" _

_ "Well sure" Bobble picked up a card from his deck "Ha!" he pulled four cards from his hands and laid it down. "You said you wanted it to look exactly like it did on your sketch." _

_ "But I-_

_ "So we did just as you said" Chipper finished. _

_ "But, but-_

_ "It's a little smaller then the last floats we've had in the parade, but team leader knows best right?" _

_ "You can't be serious!" Tink demanded._

_ "Oh we are" Bobble finished "Would you like to play good-fish with us?" _

_ Tink, till that moment had tried to keep her temper in check, Terence said she needed to work on that desperately. But this was too much. How could these fairies be so stupid? Of course she didn't mean exact to size! She clenched her hands into fist and screamed, stomping her foot on the ground. _

_ No one looked upset other then Clank. "I'll take that as a no" was Bobble's only reply. _

_ "You bet that's a no, a no to me EVER working with any of you again!" she turned and tore away; glad it was lunch time anyway. _

"And that's that" Tink finished. She looked at the gathered crowd of fairies. She expected them to all be horrified and shocked. She expected they'd be outraged at the Tinkers' treatment of her. But instead all of her friend's looked like they were suppressing laughter.

Lyria gave in first. Then Silver Mist, Rosetta, Fawn broke down so hard she began to cry, Iridessa was trying to cover up her laughter by pretending she was coughing. Qana had her hand over her mouth; Elwood fell out of his chair. Queen Clarion chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Tink shouted leaping to her feet "I went through a lot of work to make that float!"

This was only greeted by more laughter. Silver Mist snorted, Rosetta had now also fallen on the floor kicking her feet into the air.

"It's not funny I tell you" tears stung at her eyes. She turned to Terence who so far had not laughed. "Tell them it's not funny."

The corners of Terence's mouth twitched. "You don't know do you?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"You never wondered why none of the other tinker's volunteered to be a team leader?"

"Well no I guessed it was because they wanted me"

"They did" Terence shook his head "They always want the new ones to"

"I don't get it"

"Oh precious Tink" Lyria had regained enough self control to speak now "It's an old tradition among the tinkers to prank the new one every parade day."

"What! Prank?"

"Yeah" Rosetta pulled herself up into the chair again. "They pull that trick every time there's a new tinker. It's like an initiation or something."

"You mean it was all a joke?" Tink asked realization sinking in. The others all nodded. "Oh" Tinker began to chuckle. Now that she knew she had to admit…it was kind of funny.

Seeing her chuckle, Terence couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed. Hearing his deep baritone laugh caused Tink to laugh, and that made everyone else laugh to.

"Tink!" Clank threw open the doors to the tearoom "Tink come quickly they have something they want to show you!"

"Who?" Tink asked still laughing.

"The tinkers!"

"Oh" Tink stood again from her seat "Then I best be going" she fallowed after Clank waving bye to her friends.

"What do you think they wanted to show her?" Elwood asked.

"Who knows" Fawn shrugged.

"Oh I'm sure I do." Lyria exchanged smirks with Terence and (for once in her life) Queen Clarion, imagining the perfect float the tinker's would have finished by now…..this time the correct size.

**Next Story**

**Title- Tinker's Game**

**Rating: T **

**Characters: Bobble, Chipper, Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary**

**Pairings: Bobble/Chipper (though not to be taken seriously) Bobble/Tink**

**Warnings: Fairy flirting innuendoes. **

**Summery: Chipper and Bobble engage in a game of fairy checkers. **


	16. Tinker's Game

**When I started this it was going to be this big long funny story, and then I hit brain-dead and this was all I could write. Sorry, thankfully Summer School ends in two weeks so things should be better.**

**Title: Tinker's Game**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters- Bobble, Chipper, Tinker Bell**

**Pairings: Bobble/Chipper and if you squint and lean to the left Tink/Bobble**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Bobble and Chipper engage in a game of checkers**

This was a life or death situation. A life altering, fate changing decision he was being faced with. It could make or break him as not only a sparrow man or tinker, but as a very being of Pixie Hollow. This mind boggling question, to jump her or not?

How he hated checkers.

"Bobble" Tink sighed exaggeratedly from her spot on the sidelines, sitting backwards on a chair. She was watching the competing pair with a vague bored expression, her cheek resting on the palm of her propped up arm. "Your taking forever, it's been your turn for fifteen minutes."

"Shh Tink, I'm concentrating! These things take time." He growled, he bent over the checker board examining the black painted piece of wood that was his. It was in the perfect position to jump cleanly over Chipper's light red painted piece. But would it be worth it? Was this a trap? Could Chipper have something planned? Could she have set it up? He looked up at his opponent but the tinker fairy gave no helpful hints. She sat placidly across from him. Her face drawn up in indifferent observance. When she caught him staring at her, she smiled innocently. _You sly vixen, you have no idea how you torture me. _

"But Bobble" Tink pressed "You promised me, you'd take me driving today!"

"Tink the more you whine the more time I'll have to take to decide!" Bobble replied snappily. "If you're so bored with watching me then go find someone else to annoy."

"Annoy!" Tink huffed "I'm not annoying you Bobble, it's you whose annoying me!"

"Then go find someone less annoying to hang out with."

"There is no one else. Rosetta and the girls all left for Pixie Camp on the mainland, and Terence is to busy in the mill lately."

Bobble ignored her complaints. He had a very big decision and he wasn't going to let that tiny waif of a fairy distract him and make him make a mistake. Across from him Chipper yawned.

"Are you bored watching me too?" Bobble asked. Chipper gave him a mischievous smile.

"I could never be bored of watching _you _my dearest Bobble" she winked slyly.

Bobble couldn't resist the jest "Is that so?"

"If you don't believe me, then chain me up to this chair and force me to watch you for eight days straight and see if I ever tire" Chipper tilted her head to the side and folded her hands in her lap.

"The idea sounds highly tempting, I might try it" Bobble teased. Chipper chuckled, Tink groaned.

"You two are wackjobs." She sniffed.

"It takes one to know one." Bobble said.

Now back to the task at hand. Did he jump her or not? It was so easy and so tempting! But when playing with Chipper one always had to be on high alert. There was no way should could jump him after he jumped her right? There were her pieces; none of them could jump him. They would have to move backward! Ha Ha! He had the answer! He had the knowledge! He had this game! He picked up his piece and jumped over hers.

"Well my sunshine I do believe it's game set match" he told her boastingly. To his horror she just smiled peacefully. Without a second's hesitation she snatched a red piece and jumped it over his…backward. Bobble stared at the piece; it had made an illegal move! No…it hadn't. He saw with growing dismay that the piece had been kinged. Chipper with a smug expression took his piece.

"Yes my love I do believe it is" she chirped.

Oh how he hated checkers.

**Title-Anatomy**

**Rating: T (to be on the safe side?)**

**Characters: Fairy Mary, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silver Mist, Tinker Bell, Terence, Bobble, Clank, Vidia, Rosa and Elwood**

**Pairings: None that are to be taken seriously but there's fun TerenceXeveryone and BobbleXeveryone.**

**Warnings: Mild mentioning to certain parts of a male and female body. **

**Summery: Fairy Mary enlightens her class on fairy anatomy and things get a bit out of hand. **


	17. Anatomy

**Title: Anatomy **

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Fairy Mary, Tinker Bell, Bobble, Rosetta, Fawn, Silver Mist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Elwood, and Rosa. **

**Pairings: Basically TerenceXeveryone and BobbleXeveryone **

**Warnings: Mention and vague descriptions of male and female anatomy**

**Summery: Fairy Mary gives a lesson in Fairy Anatomy and things get out of hand.**

There were many jobs to being a head of any sort of talent. It meant you were in charge of the talent's organization. You were in charge of making sure they were doing there job right and on time, and you were in charge of keeping the fairies of your talent in line. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Fairy Mary could do all of these things without breaking a sweat. She was the no-nonsense head of the tinker's fairies, and no one ever doubted her authority. In her guild anyway.

Today Fairy Mary was facing a different group of fairies. As was the custom, the fairies were required to attend classes one a month. These classes taught them important things, usually not directly related to there talent, but fascinating things all the same that would help them and educate them Usually the story-tellers were given this task, since they could make the lessons interesting, and fairies naturally listened to them, so there were never out of hand fairies reported to Queen Clarion.

But one of the story-tellers had fallen ill, and they had needed a stand in so Queen Clarion had pulled Fairy Mary to the side one day and asked her to teach the story-tellers class. Fairy Mary had been iffy about it at first till Queen Clarion informed her that this story-teller had the most well behaved class in the Hollow. Then Fairy Mary, eager to please her, had signed right up.

Now she was having doubts again. As she stepped into the class she saw that the fairies were all ones she recognized. Her own talent members, Bobble and Tink were there, Bobble in middle of the middle row of fairy desks, Tink in the middle of the front row. Rosetta the garden fairy was also there, beside Tinker Bell staring at herself from a handheld mirror and fixing her already perfect hair. Silver Mist on the other side of Tink was staring at the window, her expression vague. Fawn the animal fairy sat in the back row, beside her sat Terence the Dust Keeper who, Fairy Mary noted disapprovingly, was asleep. Vidia the fast flyer that had gotten Tink into so much trouble sat on the other side of Terence and was watching him with half amusement half annoyance. Elwood on her other side leaned into her and whispered something. Vidia rolled her eyes and snapped something back that made Elwood draw back. Iridessa sat in the middle row the seat in front of Fawn. They all looked up when Fairy Mary entered, and stood from there chairs. All except Terence that is who was still asleep; his snores could now be heard in the sudden silence. Rosetta stifled a giggle.

"Terence!" Fairy Mary said as sternly as possible. The Dust Keeper's sapphire eyes fluttered open and he looked groggily up at her. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea" Terence yawned stretching his arms high above him.

"I think I do" Fawn said playfully leaning in Terence's direction she stage whispered "You were up late last night trying to think up a scheme to impress Tink right?"

Rosetta, Iridessa, Silver Mist, Elwood and Bobble all chuckled along with another fairy Fairy Mary didn't know. Vidia snorted obviously unamused. Tink made a confused face.

"Why would Terence want to impress me?" she asked Fawn. _Naïve fairy. _Fairy Mary thought.

"I wouldn't" Terence mumbled, obviously still half asleep. "I was up late last night helping the Dust Keepers, one of our newer one's made a mess, and they needed me." He yawned again.

"Aww doesn't that always happen" Rosetta clucked "Just when your all cozy in your nice bed someone makes a mess and your needed to help clean it up."

"Yeah that does happen to Terence in the middle of the night a lot" Bobble agreed "Hey Terence were all the dust keepers in the Mill with you female?"

Terence mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a fairy swear word.

"Excuse me?" Fairy Mary snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"I said no, they were not." Terence repeated louder.

"Ahh well good" Fairy Mary put her clipboard down "Well good morning class, your usual teacher is not feeling well, so Queen Clarion asked me to teach you today. I'm sure you all know my name, but I'm not aware of all of yours, so lets go around the room and say them out loud shall we?" she motioned to the fairy in the front of the row. The fairy, an art fairy by the looks of it stood and announced her name to be Blair, when she sat down Silver Mist stood up.

"You know my name right? I mean if you didn't well that would be…sad" she gave a sheepish smile.

"Yes, yes Sil I know your name you can sit down" Fairy Mary sighed.

"Tinker Bell" Tink said primly as she stood.

"The future Mrs. Terence" Fawn announced from the back. Terence threw his pencil at her, and Tink glared at the animal fairy.

"I already called dibs on her" sniffed Bobble. "Terence called Vidia."

"I will suffocate you" Vidia snapped at the tinker.

"I'll help" Terence added.

"Enough" Fairy Mary waved her hand dismissively.

"Rosetta" the garden fairy curtsied a bit when she stood. Awkward at what to do, Fairy Mary nodded in recognition of the redhead's respectful action. The sparrow man beside her stood and said his name (a scout named Scurry). Behind him was the sewing fairy Hem, then a light talent named Apollo, finally Bobble stood.

"I'm Phineas T Kettletree Esquire." He announced grandly. "but you-

He was interrupted by a loud snore. Terence was asleep again. Fawn covered her mouth to stop the laughter. "I do believe Bobble; your name put him back to sleep."

Silver Mist, Tink and Rosetta tried not to laugh themselves.

"Oh really guys" grumbled Iridessa "Try to be more mature."

"Can call me Bobble" Bobble finished quietly and he sunk into his chair. The sparrow man beside him was a mining talent named Garnett. Then Iridessa said her name with such grave importance even Fairy Mary had to stop herself from laughing at the absurdity. Then it was Fawn's turn, the animal talent leapt to her feet "My name's Fawn, but you already knew that so I guess I just wasted five seconds of your class time" she sat back down.

"Thank you Fawn." Fairy Mary turned to Terence's desk. The sparrow man made a loud snore.

"What an interesting name" Vidia remarked. Elwood laughed. Fawn picked up the pencil Terence had thrown at her and tossed it at him. It nicked his shoulder and he was startled awake.

"Your name?" Fairy Mary asked impatiently.

"You already know it" Terence replied.

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"Your name"

"My name?"

"No mine stupid" Vidia snapped.

"Oh, you're Vidia" Terence lowered his head again.

"What is your name Terence!" Fairy Mary growled.

"I can't remember" Terence mumbled in reply, then fell back into snoring.

"Oh for wings sakes, next" she looked at the fast flyer.

"Vidia" she didn't even get up.

"Elwood" her friend said in the same manner. The last fairy, a little garden fairy stood and said meekly

"Rosa" and sat back in her chair as fast as she could.

"Alright, glad that's over with." She smiled at her class. "Now today I've picked a very interesting topic, I think anyway, to discuss with you all." The class all leaned forward eagerly.

"The ana-

She was cut off by a loud snore she raised her voice over it. "The Anatomy of-

"Don't yell!" Terence yelled, and then he snored again.

"The Anatomy of the Fairy and Sparrow Man body." She smiled proudly, pleased that she had decided to tackle such a difficult lesson.

"The who-de-whata- of fairy and sparrow man whacha?" Rosetta asked. Iridessa shook her head.

"The anatomy of the fairy and sparrow man body, were learning about what's inside us." She explained.

"Precisely, thank you Dessa." Fairy Mary nodded. Fawn belched.

"Well whatever it was, Fawn just let it out now." Bobble snickered. "Very lady-like."

"Thank you prince charming" Fawn replied.

"Fawn please" Rosetta pinched her nose in disgust. "Keep your bodily functions to yourself."

"But Queen Clarion always tells us to share" Fawn pointed out. Vidia choked back a laugh.

"Hush guys, I wanna hear this." Tink said annoyed.

"Thank you Tink" Fairy Mary began to flip through her notes. "As Fairies we very greatly from humans in many ways, anatomy is one of them. See we only have fourteen bones in our body, a human has thirty six."

"Is that why there heavier then us?" Silver Mist asked.

"Well yes, but also our bones our hollow so we can fly better, the human's bones aren't."

"Naturally" Iridessa said.

"Now we lack the liver, and large intestines that the humans do, both our intestines are small."

"That's because were only five inches tall" Iridessa offered raising her hand.

"Show off" Fawn grumbled.

Terence snored loudly again.

"Poor baby" Rosetta cooed "He's plum tuckered out."

"Must have been working real hard" Silver Mist nodded sympathetically.

"Wonder what on though" Fawn whispered into Iridessa's ear. Iridessa waved her away agitated.

"Hey" Bobble whined "How come Terence gets all this special attention from the ladies?"

"Because" Rosetta sniffed in a mock snobby way "Terence is the ideal specimen of a sparrow man."

"And your just Bobble" Vidia finished.

"Really Vidia your doing wonders for my self confidence."

"Glad I could help."

"Come on guys Fairy Mary is trying to teach." Iridessa complained "Can we please try and listen?"

Everyone quieted down and Fairy Mary continued in her lesson. She began to describe in great deal all of the common organs and there purposes in the fairy body. She was in a deep discussion about the heart when Tink raised her hand.

"Yes Tink?" Fairy Mary asked.

"Just wondering Fairy Mary, but what makes a fairy a fairy and a sparrow man a sparrow man?"

"Hey" Fawn said "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Easy" Bobble said "Fairies wear dresses and sparrow men wear pants."

"I wear pants" Fawn pointed out.

"The you're a sparrow man" Bobble teased.

"And you wear dresses" she added.

"Then I'm a…Hey not funny"

But the others were laughing.

"But seriously Fairy Mary that's not all right?" Tink added quickly.

"Well umm" Fairy Mary chewed her lip nervously. "No dear it's not."

Terence made a growling noise.

"What is he dreaming about?" Bobble wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Fawn said wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. Bobble blushed and scowled at the animal fairy.

"Is there like a part of anatomy that makes us different?" Tink asked Fairy Mary.

"Well" Fairy Mary coughed uncomfortably in her fist.

"Oh Mary, do you have a cold?" Silver Mist asked concerned. Rosetta face palmed herself.

"No, but thank you for your concern Sil. Yes Tink there is a part of anatomy that makes the genders different."

"And they are?"

_Why won't she leave it alone? _"Well uhh"

"Tink" Vidia spoke up "Stand up"

"What?" Tink spun around and glared at the fast flyer.

"Just do it, I'm going to explain something to you pea brain."

"Don't insult me" Tink growled but she did as she was told.

"Alright now Bobble stand up."

Bobble stood up.

"Tink notice the difference in the two of yours chest?" she asked.

"Well" Tink looked down at her own chest, with its gracious bosoms and then at Bobble's flat one. "Yeah."

"There's a difference, males don't have that part of anatomy."

"Oh" she turned to Fairy Mary "Is that all?"

"Well no" Fairy Mary shook her head "There's another difference, but you really can't see it."

"Really?" Tink seemed intrigued "What is it?"

Where was Lyria when you needed her? "Well dear it's…..well it's…..umm" she paused to think "Tink you know when you take a bath, you have to clean yourself?"

"Yeah" Tink replied.

"Let's hope she knows that" Rosetta mumbled under her breath.

"Well you know that one part you have to clean….in between your legs?" goodness how embarrassing.

"Oh yeah!" Tink nodded.

"Well…guys don't…..have that."

"Why we most certainly do!" Bobble leapt to his feet. Terence was startled from his sleep. His head snapped up.

"Glad you could join us" Fawn said saucily. Terence just stared at her.

"I mean sure some of ours are bigger then others but-

"No, no, no" Fairy Mary shook her head "Bobble I'm not saying you don't have anything between your legs, It's just different then the girls."

"Oh"

"What are we talking about?" Terence whispered to Vidia.

"The differences in male and female anatomy." Vidia replied.

"Oh" Terence nodded. He already knew all about that. Lyria had given him the talk years ago when he had, had to bathe with her. Terence yawned and lowered his head again. He needed sleep.

"So what's the difference?" Tink asked. Fairy Mary was as red as a tomato.

"Well while you have a….hole, the guys have-

"I'll tell her!" Bobble volunteered. He got up went up behind Tink and whispered in her ear. Tink's cheeks turned pink and she shook her head.

"Eww" she commented.

"What did he say?" Silver Mist asked. Tink shook her head again.

"I'll tell you later" she told her friend.

"Fairy Mary!" Fawn said suddenly, her hand shooting up.

"Yes Fawn?"

"I think we should have a visual."

"A visual, Fawn?"

"Yeah." She smirked.

"What kind of visual?" Bobble asked.

"Well Rosa should take off all of her clothes so we can see, and then a sparrow man should take off all of his clothes and we can compare the difference."

"I like that idea" Silver Mist said enthusiastically.

"Or Fairy Mary could just draw a picture" Iridessa offered.

"I like that idea too!" Silver Mist gushed.

"I'm for taking off the clothes" Rosetta said.

"Me too" Tink agreed.

"Me too" Bobble crossed his arms over his chest. "Just not my clothes"

"No of course not _yours_" Huffed Fawn. "It's not you I want to see naked."

"Then who….."Fairy Mary trailed off. Just then Terence snored.

Every pair of eyes turned toward him. He must have felt there stares in his sleep because he woke up and lifted his head. They all, even Fairy Mary, gave him a dirty, up to no good, smile. Terence became frightened.

"What? Why are you all looking at me funny?"

**Authors Note: Poor Terence. This was inspired by the fact that when Tinker Bell was originally in production Fairy Mary was a teacher talent at Fairy School, and I wanted to write something about her being a teacher. I tried to make them all act like stereotypical middle school/high school students (Fawn was the class clown, Iridessa that show off...ect) **

**Next Story**

**Title: The Arrival**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Lyria, Amy Kettletree(Screw), Queen Clarion, Minister of Spring, Minister of Summer, Minister of Winter, Minister of Autumn, Baden, Rosetta, Tinker Bell, Dusty, Bobble, Clank, Vidia and Qana. **

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: Original fairy, Lyria's dry sense of humor**

**Summery: There's a new fairy in Pixie Hollow….and she's a lot closer to Bobble then he'd like. **


	18. The New Arrival

**A/N-Ahh I have graduated Summer School, which is fantastic because I hated it. Now I should be freer to do things I want to do. I wanted to thank ****Mollyscribbles ****for reminding me that there are over two hundred bones in the human body, and why I am taking Anatomy and Physiology next year instead of Physics. I have not reviewed the bones in the human body since I was in the third grade. **

**Title: A New Arrival**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Lyria, Bobble, Amy Kettletree, Tinker Bell, Clank, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silver Mist, Baden, Dusty, Terence, Qana, The Ministers of the seasons and Queen Clarion. **

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: Lyria's dry humor **

**Summery: There's a new fairy in Pixie Hollow and she's a lot closer to Bobble then you'd think.**

**Disclaimer: Screw Kettletree is not my character she is the character of ****Screw Kettletree ****so don't sue me for using her. **

"New arrival! There's a new arrival! Who's got arrival duty?" Some feather brained dust-keeper shouted as she ran up and down the hallways like some sort of runaway loon and banging on the dorm rooms. _Do Dust-Keepers know the meaning of sleep? _Lyria thought as she rolled over and covered her head with her pillow. Next to her she felt Terence stir.

"For the love of wings who has arrival duty!" the fairy was still shouting. Lyria imagined a short bug eyed fairy with a mop of messy brown hair and a spattering of freckles running around in pointless circles, arms waving over her head. The thought gave her keen pleasure and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Terence grumbled from his side of the bed. Reminding the story-teller she wasn't alone.

She often did this, spent the night at Terence's house. A lot of fairies thought that was weird but Lyria and Terence were a lot like mother and son in clumsy terms, and therefore there was nothing wrong with, in her opinion, sharing a room.

Well actually the truth was she was terrified of the dark, a fear she had never gotten over, so she snuck into Terence's dorm a lot and slept curled up next to him. She would have done this to the Minister of Spring if he had allowed it or Spinner if he was still in the Hollow. As it was there was only Terence to keep her company not that Lyria was really complaining. She rolled back over to face the still sleepy sparrow man.

"Just-

"Terence!" the dust-keeper burst in through the door. Startling Terence nearly out of bed. "Dusty just informed me it is your turn for New Arrival duty."

"Figures" Lyria mumbled under her breath. "Terence is always on New Arrival duty."

"Oh! Lyria, what a…surprise." The fairy said, obviously caught off guard that the story-teller was lounging in the bed with Terence. Lyria propped her head up on her fist and smirked at the fairy.

"Yes, surprises are always fun, don't you agree dear?"

"Umm" the Dust-Keeper blinked rapidly unsure of what to do.

"Glimmer, don't pay any attention to her." Terence commanded "Fetch Dusty and tell him to meet me by the well, I'll be ready in a moment." He was already up and wide awake, at his closet snatching a shirt down.

"Oh…alright" with another strange look at Lyria, The Dust Keeper, Glimmer, flew off. Lyria plopped herself back down into the pillows.

"You're not going to go see?" Terence asked as he pulled the shirt over his head. Lyria snorted in that unamused way of hers.

"See what? The Queen Clarion show? No thank you I've seen enough of those to last eighty life-times." She rolled over with her back to Terence.

"Your not interested to see if the new one will be a-

"Story-teller? Not particularly, if it is I'll welcome it like I do any new story-teller."

She could almost hear Terence shiver "Then let's hope this new one isn't a story-teller"

"Ha, Ha" Lyria closed her eyes again.

The two stayed quiet then. Lyria felt the bed shift and heard it creak as Terence sat down on it. She listened to the gentle brushing and pushing sounds of Terence putting on his boots.

"Well I'm off, fly with you later Lyria, don't let Fairy Gary catch you in here again." Terence called over his shoulder as he flew out his dorm room and into the already busy hallway.

Lyria humphed and pulled the covers over her head, trying in vain to push away the growing curiosity to see the new one. "Stupid arrival ceremonies."

**********************************************************************.

"Come on Bobble!" Tink shouted over her shoulder impatiently. "We're going to be late!"

Bobble rubbed his still sleepy eyes. As a tinker he never rose before the sun unless it was a necessity. His body was still screaming at him for a few more winks of sleep. He feared if he didn't keep his eyes wide open he might drop from the sky in sleep, and that would be the end of Phineas T. Kettletree Esquire.

"For pots sakes Tink, do we really have to be there in such a hurry? I mean I'm still in my pajamas!" he looked down at his ivy and meadow grass pajama top and bottom with acorn teapot patterned on them.

"So?" Tink snapped "So am I" she pointed at her own pajama bottom and top set, similar to Bobble's. "I just don't want to miss this arrival, what if it turns out to be a tinker?" without waiting for a response she turned and flew on ahead of Bobble. Leaving the sparrow man to contemplate his friend's words. _So what if it's another tinker? They can always send Chipper or Iron to the ceremony, there early risers. _

When Bobble did finally arrive at the arrival area of the Pixie Dust Tree he found it was jammed pack. Fairies of every talent were sitting on there designated flowers and benches and mushrooms, whispering and gossiping and wondering about the new one and its talent. Bobble was embarrassed to be seen in his pajamas, and tried to keep to the shadows as much as possible. He spied Rosetta with the other garden talents, trying to stifle a huge yawn, her hair usually so well made up pulled back sloppily. Fawn was asleep; her head was resting on another animal fairy's shoulder. Silver Mist, the water fairy, seemed just as chipper as ever. Spotting Bobble half hiding behind a leaf as he made his way to the Tinker's bench, she waved enthusiastically. Bobble chewed his lip blushing ferociously and waved meekly back. Iridessa's glow was unbelievably low, and she was drifting. _This is ridiculous. _Bobble thought with a burst of anger. _Why couldn't that air-headed pea-brained baby wait till at least dawn to laugh? _

"Umm Bobble….are you ok?" a voice asked from behind Bobble, making him squeak and spin around. Dusty was standing behind him, his long light red hair usually pulled back in a careful ponytail, down and still plastered to his neck. But other then that Bobble noted the dust-keeper looked just like he always did. His buttery brown eyes wide and awake, wearing a reddish brown button up shirt and brown leaf capris. Bobble wondered how he could get ready so soon, and with such little notice as they had.

"I'm tired" Bobble told him honestly.

"Well I gathered that, we all are, but why are you hiding?"

"Oh!" Bobble blushed again. "I uhh…didn't want anyone to see me in these" he pointed at his PJ's. Dusty gave them the once over.

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing?"

"Oh" Dusty shrugged.

"Dusty!" Terence called his apprentice over from where he stood waiting on a mushroom. Like his trainee, Terence was completely dressed and awake…..wait no he was missing his cap. "Come here"

"Coming Terence!" Dusty shouted, he turned back at Bobble. "You should never have to be embarrassed about what you wear" he told him "That's what Terence says."

_Like I care what Terence says _"Then how come I never see him in his pajamas?"

"Oh that's simple" Dusty chuckled "He doesn't wear pajamas"

"Dusty!" Terence called, a little more sternly this time.

"Coming!" Dusty shouted back "Fly with you later Bobble!" with a quick wave over his shoulder Dusty hurried off after his teacher. Bobble stood there for a few more seconds observing the pair of Dust-Keepers. Terence spoke to Dusty for a moment with a solemn and somewhat critical face. It was weird to see Terence look so serious. Whatever Terence was saying Dusty was soaking it up like a sponge. His eyes were as big as plates and his glow was getting stronger and brighter by the heartbeat. Then Terence gave Dusty a warm, supportive smile and ruffled the sparrow man's hair playfully. Dusty laughed and batted Terence's arm away playfully. Then Terence handed Dusty a chalice used for giving a fairy there first allotment of dust and gave it to Dusty. Even from where he was Bobble could see Dusty's hands were shaking as he took the chalice, with such solemnity that it was almost silly, from Terence. Bobble recalled the first time Fairy Mary had given him his tinkering hammer, the fear and pride and curiosity. That was what it must have been like for Dusty being given that chalice. Terence put his hand on Dusty's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. Then after an affirmative nod from Terence, Dusty took off toward the direction of the Pixie Dust Well.

"Bobble?" Baden was at the tinker's side now. "You need help?"

Bobble turned to face the stoned faced scout. Tink was right, Baden was scary.

"No, just….enjoying the view" Bobble lied. Baden raised an eyebrow at him as if to say "You're weird."

"Well alright then" he paused and his darted around the courtyard "Have you seen Lyria?"

"Umm no?"

"Good" Baden nodded "She must not have come tonight"

_Why would she? Lyria hates arrival ceremonies. _

"Well, good day Bobble. I would say good night but then I'd be afraid you'd go to sleep" Bobble couldn't tell if the scout was joking or not. The words sounded humorous but his face was as serious as ever. So Bobble gave him a weak smile, a short chuckle, and nodded. The scout, thank the second star, left.

"Ahh Bobble there you are!" Tink shouted a little to loudly, waving her arms over her head "Here we are!"

Every fairy and sparrow man turned and looked at Bobble, hiding behind a leaf, in his pajamas. _Great, just great thank you Tink. _He flew as quickly as his wings would take him to the Tinker's bench and squeezed himself in-between Tink and Clank.

**************************************************************.

_Remind me why I'm here again? _Lyria thought to herself angrily as she landed behind the snowflake fairies. Qana who was sitting in the back of group heard her and spun around surprised. She opened her mouth to speak but Lyria shook her head quickly and put a finger to her lips motioning for the fairy to be quiet. Qana made a strange face but closed her mouth and turned back around. Lyria smiled, Qana was a good fairy.

The arrival area of the Pixie Dust Tree was CROWDED. Fairies were sitting everywhere, absolutely everywhere, it was crawling with fairies. _Who gets up in the middle of the night to see an arrival? _Lyria thought sarcastically. She knew she wouldn't have been here if it weren't for the fact that she had noted that Terence had left his cap at his room, so naturally she needed to give it to him…that was the only reason she was here…..naturally. It had nothing to do with her ever growing need to be on the spot if the fairy had a talent for telling stories, because that would mean that deep down inside she was like every other fairy in Pixie Hollow with an undying want for more talent members to share there interests and desires, and the last thing Lyria was, was like other fairies. She kept telling this to herself over and over again as she scanned the crowd for someone to sit with. She could sit with the story-tellers to her right on a giant petunia, but she hated that petunia, and she hated being told where to go. In the end she decided to sit with Fawn on the Animal Talent tiger lily next to the Tinker's bench. Fawn threw her a confused look but said nothing to dissuade Lyria from sitting there.

"So many fairies here" Fawn murmured to her "In your pajamas" she pointed at Lyria's spider silk thread nightgown and then over at Bobble and Tink in matching pajama sets.

"I didn't plan on coming here chickadee" Lyria told her "Terence forgot something and so I'm bringing it to him….where is he?"

Fawn shrugged "Like I'd know, oh look here's Vidia" she pointed upwards. Lyria fallowed her finger and saw the fast-flyer, looking quite pleased with herself, flitting this way and that creating winds to guide a little wisp of a summer leaf down to the ground. On this wisp Lyria knew a laugh laid waiting. She could almost see it too, a slight shimmer in the air. A whisper dancing around in free form waiting to be given life a name a talent and a pair of wings. No matter how tough Lyria could be sometimes, moments like this, when a fairy was about to be brought into the world, always melted her heart. She smiled recalling all those years ago when she had arrived into Pixie Hollow. She could recall her excitement at seeing all the fairies crowded around her wanting to get a better look. She had been beautiful even then and the fairies had fawned over her for it. She could remember that her first word hello had been sung not said and that it had surprised the others. She could also remember the arrivals she had attended in her lifetime. There had been Vidia's arrival during the middle of a hurricane on the mainland. They said it was because as a laugh she had had to fight such winds that she was the fastest fairy alive. They also said it was what made her so cold. There had been Fawn's who had leapt to her feet the moment she was made into a fairy and shouted "Woho what a trip that was." Making everyone around her laugh. There had been Rosetta's arrival, a dainty one that had taken place in spring. The fairy had arrived in a rose petal gown that she had taken the time to straighten out before greeting the waiting fairies. The laugh that become Silver Mist had hit a tree branch on its way down, making Lyria believe that that was why the water fairy was so simple minded sometimes. Iridessa's had taken place during mid-day and the fairy had known without being told the proper edict for addressing every kind of fairy. Terence had been funny to watch because the sparrow man was so confused. He kept staring at everyone like they were some sort of animal that he didn't know was trust worthy or not, and he had stuttered on every word he spoke. But Lyria's favorite would always be Bobble's because the sparrow man hadn't even landed at the Pixie Dust Tree. He had landed in the middle of Autumn Forest a mere couple of inches away from Lyria's secluded house so when she had stepped out to start her day she nearly stepped on him. Startled she had flown off to find a Fast Flyer, she had to do so quickly or the laugh might fizzle out and die. When Bobble had gotten his dust sprinkled on him he was already scratched up and messy looking. Lyria had the theory that Bobble's bad eyesight was a result of being unattended to long in the forest.

Now as the leaf fluttered to the ground Lyria wondered what this newcomer was going to be like. Beside her Fawn made an excited sound in her throat. Dusty, Terence's super cute protégée in training flew over to the leaf and sputtering laugh with a chalice of dust. Lyria's breath caught in her throat. This was it.

*****************************************************************.

Dusty poured the dust over the leaf with excruciating slowness. Bobble was half tempted to fly over and knock the chalice onto the laugh, but he gathered Dusty knew what he was doing. Rushing this procedure may have been like rushing a repair on a cracked tea-kettle. If you did it to quickly things would go haywire.

Finally the dust settled on the leaf which swayed, like it was being blown around, and settled into the shape of a simple sleeveless nightgown. Inside the nightgown a fairy appeared.

"What in Neverland's name!" Tink cried in alarm. Her outburst was intermingled with others and gasps of surprise. For the fairy sitting in front of them…..looked exactly like Bobble himself only in female form. The tiny fairy lay on her back staring up at the tree-branches with such keen interest it was almost funny. Her red curly hair was splayed on the ground around her in a careless, messy manner. Her fair face was pinched up in a thoughtful manner, and her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"That's odd" Clank remarked "I've never seen a fairy bare such a resemblance to anyone before other then twins."

"That's because other then twins, fairies aren't supposed to resemble any other fairy." Bobble responded, never tearing his eyes away from this oddity of a fairy.

"Then how come she looks so much like you?" Tink whispered quietly.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Bobble whispered back.

The fairy's head had begun to clear now for she was sitting up and taking in her surroundings. Her impassive face was hard to read. Everyone was whispering now and pointing at her, obviously they didn't know what to make of her.

Finally one fairy moved. Lyria stood from where she was sitting with the animal talents. Every voice hushed and eyes turned toward the fairy.

_What is she doing? _Bobble wondered. With Lyria one could never tell.

The story-teller descended off the tiger lily on to the ground of the tree about three wing flaps from where the new fairy was. She stared at the new one with unreadable eyes.

"Umm Fly with ya?" the fairy spoke cautiously at Lyria. A new wave of whispers aroused, she spoke with the same accent as Bobble as well.

"Fly with you child" Lyria nodded with the dignity of a queen. "Do you know where you are?"

"Pixie Hollow?" the fairy replied. Lyria's face faltered and then she broke into a smile. The charming smile that made all new ones love her and allowed her to get away with things from time to time.

"Yes, welcome, we are glad to have you among us." She offered her hand to the new fairy. She took it eagerly and Lyria pulled her to her feet. "I have another question for you." The fairy just stared so Lyria went on "Do you by any chance know your last name?"

"Last name?" the fairy blinked.

"Yes some of us have last names; it's a weird oddity that we get sometimes. Mine's…" the fairy leaned in and whispered something into the little fairy's ears. All around him Bobble saw envious looks thrown at the little one. No one knew Lyria's real name because the story-teller refused to be called by it. "Do you have one like it?"

"Yes" the fairy nodded fiercly "I'm Kettletree." She flashed a shiny smile.

There was now a bunch of outcries again. But Bobble didn't hear them….he passed out.

****************************************************************.

Lyria saw Bobble's downfall out of the corner of her eye. The new one saw it too because she pointed.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Bobble, your brother." Lyria replied.

"Brother?" there was a collective question. Lyria nodded "Yes" she raised her voice "That happens-

She was interrupted by an explosion of light. The Queen had arrived.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow" Queen Clarion spoke the ceremonial words. Lyria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and humphed.

The new Kettletree blushed pink, already charmed by the Queen.

"I trust you found your way alright?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Aye, I guess I did." The Kettletree responded, still a bit shy.

"Good" The Queen smiled at her. "I see Lyria has already introduced herself." Both Lyria and the Kettletree nodded. "Thank you for your help Lyria, but I can take it from here."

"Well-

Lyria started to say a clever insult to the Queen but without warning a hand clamped over her mouth. "Come on Lyria you can sit with me" it was the Minister of Spring. Lyria was tempted to bit the hand, but that would be undignified, so she simply nodded and fallowed the Minister to where the Ministers watched and sat. The Minister of Summer smiled warmly and waved at Lyria. The Minister of Autumn gave a cool quick smile in her direction and a curt nod. The Minister of Winter just gave her a cold look. Lyria ignored them all; intent to see what was going to happen to this fairy.

Siblings that were not twins or triplets were very rare. Lyria only knew of three happenings since Pixie Hollow had been created (As a story-teller she knew all of Pixie Hollow's history without even having to live through it). No one knew what made a fairy a sibling to another fairy, but somehow it happened. It was fascinating to Lyria to see one now.

Having removed Lyria, the Queen continued the ceremony. "Let's see about those wings of yours shall we?" without waiting for an answer the Queen flew behind the fairy and unfurled, with careful hands, a pair of beautiful gossamer wings. There were giggles and gentle murmurs as the Queen helped the new fairy up into the air and watched as she flew in circles above her head. Then the Queen once again offered her hand and the fairy was helped down.

The fairy was still soaking the sensation of flying so the Queen took advantage of her thoughtful moment to motion to the talents to bring forward there symbols. She made a dramatic wave of her hands and mushrooms popped out of the ground magically. Lyria rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"Childs play; I could do that with my eyes closed if Queen Clarion would let me."

The Minister of Spring and Autumn chuckled.

The talents started to come forward baring there symbols. Rosetta flew forward with a rose, the symbol of the garden talents. Silver Mist brought a water droplet when she met eyes with the new one she smiled encouragingly. Iridessa brought a condensed ball of light and Fawn brought a small bird egg. Lyria spied her talent guild, represented by Rune, fly forward with a tambourine. Vidia brought a whirlwind, Qana brought a snowflake, Terence brought a teacup with pixie dust in it, and Tinker Bell brought a hammer. Baden the scout brought a bow and arrow, the symbol of the scouts. Seeing it brought Lyria pain, she winced slightly and bit back a whimper. That was Picket's bow and arrow…..Picket.

"Lyria?" The Minister of Spring asked kindly. Lyria shook the grief from her mind and smiled at the Minister of Spring.

"What are these things for?" the Kettletree asked.

"They'll help you find your talent little one." Queen Clarion said.

"How will I know which one is mine?"

"You'll know" Queen Clarion smirked.

Lyria spied Bobble wake back up and sit straight. Tink leaned in and whispered to him filling him in on what he missed Lyria gathered. Bobble nodded though he still looked pale and frightened.

**************************************************************.

Bobble watched as his….sister…began to try out talent symbols. He could still hardly believe that this fairy was related to him. Yet she looked like him, sounded like him and had the same last name as him. So it was only logical that she was his sister.

His poor head hurt.

The fairy reached out and touched the water droplet; the droplet fell onto the mushroom and splashed all over it. The water talents fought back tears of disappointment. The fairy touched the light, it sputtered out. When she touched the Pixie Dust cup the glow around the cup died and the dust inside began to dissolve. With a cry of alarm Terence rushed forward and snatched the cup away from the startled fairy. The fairies all laughed, Terence did this every time a fairy didn't have Dust Keeper talent and touched the teacup.

The fairy then touched the bow and arrow, the tambourine, the egg. Every time the glow died. Then the fairy touched the hammer. At first the glow did nothing, it was the same as ever.

After a moment however the glow intensified, it grew, and grew and grew till the fairies couldn't see the new fairy's hands.

"It's strong" Clank commented.

"Aye"

"Not as strong as mine" Tink sniffed.

"Aye"

The glow faded away. But it was enough, the fairy was a tinker. Every fairy in the gathered group leapt to there feet and applauded.

Everyone except Bobble.

*******************************************************************.

The new fairy stared at the hammer still in her hands. What had just happened? Did this mean she was a hammer fairy?

Laughing Queen Clarion flew forward and touched the fairy's shoulders "Come forward Tinker Fairies and welcome the newest member of your talent guild. Amy Kettletree." She back away and dissolved into nothing. As soon as she was gone Lyria leapt to her feet and jogged over to her.

"Glad she's gone. Wanna meet your brother?" she asked.

Amy nodded. Lyria took her hand and pulled her over to a bench where a guild of fairies was rising to meet her. These were obviously the tinkers.

"Fly with you Amy!" I perky blonde fairy in a green button up top and long comfortable pants, hair pulled back sloppily, squealed holding her hand out to the fairy "I'm Tinker Bell but you can call me Tink."

"Fly with you Tink." Amy said cautiously, unsure of what to think about that fairy.

"Me and Bobble are such close friends that I'm practically like your sister."

Amy nodded.

"Hidey ho hidey he Miss Kettletree!" a large beady eyed long haired sparrow man shouted a tad to loudly, something wet hit Amy's face.

"For the love of wings Clank, how many times do I have to say it? Say it don't spray it!" a scrawny sparrow man with wild red hair and goggles grumbled. This was her brother Bobble. Amy felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her brother, her own flesh and wings. She tried to give him her most charming smile. To her disappointment the sparrow man glared.

"What?" he asked.

"What's your full name?" Amy asked quickly wanting no to seem like she was being to desperate to get him to like her.

"Phineas T. Kettletree Esquire. Everyone just calls me Bobble though." The sparrow man crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't think that just because you're my sister I'm going to treat you any differently then I do everyone else."

"I wouldn't" Amy replied in a low tone. Bobble looked at her curiously; she swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"Good. Well then, I guess you'll be needing a tour of the Hollow." Grudgingly he offered his hand to her. "Come on Amy, there's so much to show you."

She grinned at him, and he smiled back.

**Longest one-shot ever! But I'm pleased with the outcome. I hope you are too ****Screw Kettletree. **

**Next Story**

**Title: Jealousy**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Tinker Bell, Bobble, Terence, Lyria**

**Pairings: Tinker Bell/Bobble, one sided Tinker Bell/Terence**

**Warnings: Fairy jealousy, mild thoughts of fairy violence, romance**

**Summery: Terence observes Bobble and Tink playing around and experiences a strange and bitter emotion. **


	19. Jealousy

**A/N- This fiction was inspired by the song**_** Hardest of Hearts **_**by **_**Florence and the Machine**_** one of my favorite singers. Yes it does explore darker side of fairy nature. If that bothers you then skip over it. **

**Title: Jealousy **

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Terence, Tinker Bell, Lyria, Bobble, **

**Pairings: Tink/Bobble one sided Terence/Tink**

**Warnings: A somewhat darker look then most of my others. Allusions to violence and sexuality. **

**Summery: Terence was always certain of his friendly feelings toward Tink till he observes her with Bobble. **

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in  
It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin  
Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks  
And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

There was very little that put Terence out of spirits. And even when he was irked he never let anyone but his closest confidents, Lyria, The Minister of Spring, Bobble, and more recently Silver Mist, know of it. Terence had been raised in the era where Grand Manners were important to one's place in society. Though Dust Keepers were usually arrogant and lacking want of such things, Terence, due to the horrors and heartbreak of his circumstances had been shunned by the Dust Keepers. Terence had then unintentionally made the acquaintance, friendship and help of the Minister of Spring. The Minister in an attempt to hide the monstrous secret Terence hid, had taught Terence the manners and edict of high court. Using this and the emotions Lyria had taught him to feign Terence had won the attention and regard of Clarion which ultimately saved him and Lyria from death.

Now even after all these years some of his edict stayed with him and because of this every emotion of anger, annoyance, disappointment and offense was to be hidden behind a smile and calm retort except when in the company of his nearest friends only. He was to be charming not sincere.

Thankfully Terence was too cheery to experience any of the above mentioned emotions. Because of this he was almost always in the company of one if not many more females. They sensed his cheery disposition and genteel honesty and flocked to him like thirsty explorer birds to Havendish Stream.

Terence generally like everyone, and had no enemies that were not already either converted to a friend or long ago dead. He had such an optimistic way of seeing everyone's personalities that what annoyed some often amused him. Rosetta was witty, Fawn was fun, Iridessa was thoughtful, Silver Mist was gentle, Bobble kind, Clank cheerful, Lyria was cunning, The Minister of Spring nurturing, and Fairy Mary and Gary were just. Even Vidia, to Terence, was loyal to those she called friends.

And then there was Tink. Beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, passionate, headstrong, temperamental Tink. To Terence Tink was the world, the sun, air and everything he needed to survive. He loved her purely, strongly, unconditionally and he didn't even admit it to himself. He had been hurt before, and his head did not want to endanger him again, though his heart was more then eager to do it. He lied to himself profoundly that he was only her best friend, and she was only his. The special attention she sometimes seemed to deem on him was merely because of there deep friendship connection, and the need to seek her out and watch her every move when graced with her presence was only because he enjoyed the friendship they shared. He stared at her lips because he enjoyed the words that came out of them and not because he wanted to kiss them. He wanted to make her laugh because he enjoyed the sounds of her laughter that was very much like golden bells and not because he enjoyed profoundly and somehow yearned and needed to see her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

She was his best friend that was all; there was nothing more then that. End of Story, no way he'd ever let his feelings go that far.

But Lyria knew better. She knew much of love; having experienced it herself. She knew that though he'd never admit it Terence had already, unconsciously made a promise to be Tink's beloved forever more if she would have him.

Sadly for Terence Lyria knew Tink had no intention of taking that promise up. In her eyes, though Terence was definitely close to her, perhaps her favorite of all the fairies and sparrow men in the Hollow, he was simply a non romantic bond to her. Sure like Terence, Tink needed him and his regard to get through the daily stresses of life, but there was no love in that need. Lyria felt almost certain that like most sparrow men and fairies Tink was unable to attain any sort of romantic love. It simply was not in her inner workings and why should it be? Love and mating wasn't needed for the population of Pixie Hollow. Fairy's did not reproduce, there for they did not need to couple, and because of this feelings of love were simply banished from there range of emotions.

Somehow this emotion had escaped banishment from Terence, as well as from Lyria herself and her once lover Picket. She believed it escaped a few fairies in history. This was evident because of the few recordings of fairy pairs in history, and stories of fairy romance Lyria and her story-tellers told. Amber the second Queen of Pixie Hollow had had been with Phillip had she not? Lyria loved and still did love Picket and Picket had loved her till his last breath hadn't he? Terence was obviously capable of this emotion from the moment he had arrived and laid his eyes on Myth, there had been the possibility of love existing in him. Lyria knew however that love in fairies led more often to heartache and despair then happiness and she worried for the well being of her friend.

So she allowed Terence to live in denial since it brought him bliss, and Tink brought him inner peace. And Terence spent his days with Tink his friend…only.

So Terence never felt agitation or hate or even envy when Tink openly admitted her preference of Bobble's company from time to time because he knew more about tinkering then Terence did. He accepted it easily and went off to find entertainment and companionship elsewhere. He never thought suspiciously of Bobble or saw him as a rival of any sorts. Not even after that one night….even when he felt something so bitter and wrong that he became sick did he ever harbor bad thoughts or feelings toward his tinker buddy.

The night had happened right before autumn start; Terence had been unable to sleep that night, often plagued by nightmares he sometimes could not tempt himself to slumber. So instead he decided to take a flight through the forest to ease his troubled mind. As he flew he thought only of Pixie Dust and its many uses. Going over each in his head over and over again and reciting them out loud when he tired of doing them mentally. He had not noticed the pair till a familiar giggle jerked him violently back to the present. Just a bit past him stood Tink, dressed in her pajamas and hair down falling carelessly about her to her shoulders. She was hand in hand with Bobble, also in his pajamas. The sight had surprised Terence and he had ducked behind a tree and lowered his glow as low as it would go.

When he recovered his wits he wondered why he was hiding. Both Tink and Bobble were dear friends of his, he didn't have to hide. Why he should go out there and waved enthusiastically and make some comment on why they were out here. And then Tink spoke.

"It's wonderful isn't it Bobble? Quiet moments like these, I'm so sad that we don't get them more often in Tinker's Nook" she said enthusiastically.

"Aye" Bobble agreed "The quiet lets us reflect on things we couldn't in noise. We have more clarity in the quiet."

"Mhm" Tink's voice was filled with extreme pleasure. It struck an odd chord with Terence. She had never spoken to him like that. He peeked around the corner of the tree and saw Tink had her eyes closed and was breathing in the air deeply, her face one of perfect peace. When she opened them again she and Bobble leaned there heads close to one another and spoke quietly. Then Tink placed her hand in Bobble's once more and Bobble put his other free hand around Tink's waist and the two as if by some unheard struck up band began to dance in perfect harmony with one another. It made Terence's blood boil but he continued to watch the two twirl and step in time together, till at last the pair broke into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and broke away. Terence ducked back behind the tree and closed his eyes trying to clear the image and calm himself. The emotion had overcome him so quickly he feared it. What could have possibly been so wrong with the image he had observed to make him feel like that?

After his nerves had calmed he looked again. Tink and Bobble had in the time it had taken to calm himself, settled on the ground Bobble folding his arms under his head and Tink laying her own head on Bobble's stomach. There speaking to each other in hushed tones and giggling from time to time. The sight of them made Terence's blood boil all over again and his stomach lurch. A strange bitter emotion settled over him. One Terence immediately despised. It wrapped itself around his heart and hardened it toward Bobble. His temper rose and his breath started to quicken subtly. Still despite all this he could not drag his eyes away from them. He continued to watch them as they reveled in each other's company and eventually drifted to sleep. When Terence was sure that they were asleep he flew up to them and took in there peaceful, blissful expressions. Form the look of there glowing faces they wanted and needed nothing then each other in that moment.

Terence hands balled into fists, one fist rose to remind Bobble of his place, when a hand shot forward and caught it.

Lyria was behind him; her narrowed green eyes were as hard as emeralds when first found in the caverns. Her expression, so devoid of its usual humor and mischief scared Terence out of his uncontrollable rage. She felt his fist go limp in her grasp and she let go. The hand went harmlessly to his side.

"Think…always think before you act Terence. To not do so is bad edict." Lyria murmured.

"Why are you doing up at this hour?" Terence whispered in response. His blue eyes would not meet hers.

"That is none of your business." Lyria replied, and then without another word the story-teller turned on her heel and strolled, walking not flying, away from him. Terence watched her go, noting the slight shake of her shoulders that always alerted him to her misery.

He looked back at Tink and Bobble, still asleep and utterly happy. It again brought forward the hateful emotion. He knew it to be jealousy, he had personally never experienced it himself but he knew of it like any fairy and sparrow man did. _What on earth could I be jealous of here? _He thought to himself. _Could it be that there so undeniably happy, so care free? That these two are the very epitome of peace and joy that our species are supposed to represent and that so many of us were wrongly robbed of? _ He thought this over carefully. _Yes that must be it. I'm jealous of there perfection, yes…_and then another theory drifted to him from the darkest depth of his being _Or is it because you love the tinker fairy, and to see her so happy with him, a happiness she has never expressed with you or associated with your company, you can't stand the thought of it? _Terence immediately chastised himself for thinking such thoughts _I love Tink yes, but in the same terms I love Silver Mist and Rosetta and Fawn and even Iridessa. She is my friend, why should it bother me to see her happy, no matter who causes it? _Another thought drifted to him _is that so? Well then it shouldn't bother you to imagine the two of them becoming a couple? _Terence felt his stomach churn. _Or the thought of the two pairing in the physical way? _Terence got dizzy, he felt himself sway. _That wouldn't bother you? _More images filled Terence's head and he gagged. Afraid of waking the pair up he flew away, back in the direction of his room. He begged his brain to stop, he tried to focus his brain on other things but the images kept ensuing him, and by the time he reached his dormitory he barely had time to call someone to fetch a nurse before he started puking violently in the first wastebasket he could find. The others found his glow a gross and disturbing green and his face drained of all color.

After his puke fest, he seemed to improve physically at a rapid pace. By the time the morning came around the nurses declared him healed, that his bought of sickness must have just had something to do with something he ate. Some said Lyria must have fed him tomatoes again or something.

But Terence did not recover his spirits till much later. He lay in bed for nearly two days, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling and thinking of what he had experienced and what it could mean. No-one could tempt him up and out. Not even Lyria who had a way of getting males to do anything. Each time she tried he spoke gruffly to her.

"Go away" and would turn his face from her.

Silver Mist had left his room sobbing into a handkerchief, Iridessa was so offended so that her glow, the brightest in the Hollow, had blinked out for a whole two minutes and then took an entire hour to regain its full strength. Fawn left the room her voice sounding like a hummingbirds wings as they flapped together and her words slurred together. Rosetta came out looking very similar to a wilted rose. Vidia flew out of the room like a whirlwind out to cause damage. Dusty was insulted out of the room and he had left so put out he himself lay in bed for a day nursing his hurt pride. Fairy Mary had a frying pan thrown at her, and Fairy Gary had very choice words thrown his way. Even Queen Clarion tried to tempt him out to get some sun. When she left, she was shaky and her face was twisted in fear. Lyria, for once, overcome with pity for the Queen inquired what happened, but Queen Clarion refused to impart to anyone what had passed between her and the Dust-Keeper.

Finally on day three Terence did get out of bed, pulled a chair from the lobby into his room by the window and say there. He would sit there for the remainder of the week. And no one was attempting to bring him out. In this solitude he thought and pondered and formed theories as to his reaction at the sight of Bobble and Tink being so intimate. He stared out at the window in which he had a clear line of vision of the mill and the river. Sometimes he would tilt his head slightly and recall some memory that would, if only for a moment, bring him out of his pondering. It never lasted long though but did save him from falling into complete misery.

Tink never tried to visit him in this week, she knew all efforts to keep him from his room would be mute. She longed to see him like any best friend would but she knew better then to act on her desires. She understood that Terence must have been having some sort of revelation and it was best that he be left to himself.

Two weeks passed before anyone saw Terence take a step out of the Dormitory. For a while the Dust-Keepers had seen him wandering up and down the hallways in the Dormitory, murmuring to himself and admiring the plain brown wooden walls. But then after about a week of that Terence woke up one morning got dressed, brushed his teeth and washed his face and knocked on Dusty's door. Dusty answered still a bit weary of his teacher, however after Terence informed him that he had lots of studying to catch up on, Dusty accepted him as wholly as he always had. He fallowed Terence as the sparrow man made his rounds, treating everyone as he always did. With a sense of dignity and charm and genteel. When Tink caught word of his return to fairy society she could no longer slave herself at her workbench. With a cry of joy she took off to find her friend. He was just as happy to see her as she was to see him and the two threw there arms around each other and hugged fiercely. After much animated discussion and fun having, Tink was reminded of her project she needed to finish and invited him to come and see it. Terence declined informing her that he needed much work to finish himself, but promised to stop by as soon as he got the chance. He also sent his regards to Bobble.

And he meant it too. He held no ill will to the tinker or his best friend. Why should he? They hadn't betrayed him or hurt him? He held no feelings for Tink past friendship and if her affections lay in Bobble then he was happy of it. He flew to Lyria's house and delivered her dust. Lyria unlike the others questioned the meaning of his seclusion.

"It is none of your business" he replied to her and without another word turned and flew away.

_Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But you'll never know what a fool I've been  
Darling heart, I loved you from the start  
But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

_**Lyrics from Florence and the Machine "Hardest of Hearts" **_

**Next Story-**

**Title: Autumn Start**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Tinker Bell, Bobble, Clank, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silver Mist, Satin, Qana, Elwood, Vidia, Minister of Autumn, Lyria, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Terence. **

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Autumn is here and that means two things. The Queen's Ball and the Autumn Revelry. **


	20. Autumn Start

**Title: Autumn Start**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Rosetta, Silver Mist, Iridessa, Fawn, Tinker Bell, Bobble, Clank, Terence, Lyria, Dulcie, Qana, Fairy Mary, Elwood, Vidia, Queen Clarion, and Minister of Autumn. **

** Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Autumn is on its way and that means two things!**

Autumn was on the way! At least that was the conclusion Rosetta came to when the trip to the mainland proved to chilly for her usual summertime dress.

The Fairies took the news with profound happiness, and rightly so Rosetta thought for autumn meant two things.

"Polliwog bubbles and misty mornings?" Silver Mist guessed.

"Fireworks and sun beams?" Iridessa tried.

"Sleepy skunks and geese training?" Fawn shrugged.

"No, no and no" Rosetta replied breezily that afternoon as they sat at there table sipping tea and munching cookies "Any other guesses?"

The three fairies exchanged glances.

"New boots and boleros?" Iridessa asked.

"New hairstyle and pedicure?" Fawn wrinkled her pert nose.

"Dancing?" Silver Mist quipped.

"No, no and your getting there Sil." Rosetta smiled charmingly.

"Oh! Oh! The Queen's Ball!" Iridessa exclaimed hitting the table top repeatedly. Rosetta winced. What lady-like behavior.

"You got it sweet pea…..and….?"

"The Autumn Revelry!" Fawn added. Rosetta nodded proud of her little sproutlings for figuring it out.

"Oh it nearly slipped my mind!" Iridessa chuckled "With all this trying to get the light just right I sometime skip breakfast."

"Oh sweetie" Rosetta cooed motherly like, she reached forward and patted her friend's hand. Fawn and Silver Mist murmured there sympathies.

"Well with all these events coming up" Silver Mist observed "I'll need new clothes" she laughed a little "Now I know to tell Satin to make me a blue dress…..or wait did we decide on silver? Yes I think it was silver…no blue…..or silver?"

"Hey guys what's flappin?" Tinker Bell asked as she sidled up to the table with Bobble and Clank. The three took there usual seats, Tinker Bell beside Fawn, Clank beside Silver Mist and Bobble next to Rosetta herself.

"We, or rather Silver Mist, is having heavy debate over what colors she looks good in." Rosetta teased. Sil looked up from her deep thought surprised.

"I was!" No I wasn't I simply was deciding which colors look best on me!"

"I stand corrected"

The others laughed much to Sil's confusion.

"Actually we were discussing autumn" Fawn explained. Bobble's blue eyes widened.

"Oh my favorite time of year!" he exclaimed.

"I thought spring was" Tink challenged. Bobble blushed but said.

"Nay Miss Bell I said spring was my favorite season, autumn is my favorite time of year, there is a big difference you know."

"Honestly Daisy Top, the difference is like the difference between a rose and a briar patch." Rosetta teased. The others joined in.

"An earthworm and a fox" Fawn giggled.

"A rainbow and a lightning bolt!" Iridessa chimed.

"A hammer and a saw" Tink snickered. With each poke Bobble's glow turned pinker.

"Turquoise?" Silver Mist suggested. The others burst into laughter.

"But honestly" Bobble chuckled nervously "I do enjoy autumn, it brings such festivities like the Queen's Ball and-

"The Queen has a ball?" Tink asked, curious. Sil looked interested.

"What color is it?" she asked.

"Blue" Bobble sneered playfully.

"No silver" Silver Mist corrected "Or maybe blue….most likely silver or blue."

"She means the Queen's Ball Sil" Fawn clarified "You know the dance?"

"Oh!" Silver Mist laughed "Why didn't you say so."

"Any way what is the Queen's Ball?" Tink inquired. Typical Tink wouldn't leave anything alone. Fawn began

"It's a dance to-

"Oh honestly Fawn it's not _a ball _it's _that ball_!" Rosetta exclaimed just as Terence was walking by.

"What ball?" he asked.

"The blue ball!" Silver Mist said solemnly "The Queen's blue ball that she dances with."

"Uh-huh" Terence replied with a bewildered expression.

"She means the Queen's Ball" Iridessa explained. Terence's expression immediately cleared up.

"Ah"

"Do you plan on going Terence?" Tinker Bell asked hopefully.

"No" Terence replied and then moved on to the Dust Keeper Table.

"He's such a downer lately" Tink grumbled "I wish I could figure out why."

Sometimes she was as clueless as Silver Mist.

"Summer loving had me a blast! Summer loving happened so fast!" Lyria's beautiful haunting voice alerted the crowed to the story-teller's arrival. "Hey little golden leaves what's up?"

"Gold!" Silver Mist squealed "That's it!"

"Gold?" Fawn said wearily.

"Yeah!" Silver Mist nodded.

"Oh water lily" Rosetta tutted "Gold would not do a thing for your complexion at all."

"Yeah" Bobble agreed "You need to keep to cool colors."

"Like blue or silver" Lyria suggested trying to be helpful.

"Blue?" Silver Mist blinked "or silver? But which one was it?" she huffed and put her chin on her open palm of her propped up arm and stared blankly at the wall.

"She's been thinking again hasn't she?" Lyria asked the gang. The all nodded. The story teller sighed "Tis a shame, she's going to fry her brain one of these days doing that."

"Fry!" Iridessa leapt to her feat in a sudden fright. "Oh I completely forgot I promised Luminara today. Oh I didn't mean to leave them out this long! She warned me too, if I didn't they would fry!"

"What would?" Tink asked but Iridessa didn't hear, she tore out of tea room in a fret nearly knocking Dulcie over who had a pile of cookies on hand, and scaring Qana who was just entering the tearoom. They both gave the table quizzical looks but the table just shrugged in answer.

"I think her brain already is fried" Lyria observed. The group snickered a bit at her comment. Dulcie and Qana both came to there table.

"Where's the fire?" Dulcie joked. Fawn's eyes widened.

"Oh fire." She groaned "I promised Nollie I'd go help her get those rabbits to help clean up the mess the fire left behind, after all those rabbits caused it." Fawn rose apologetically "I better go, fly with you all later."

"Fly safely" everyone called after her. Lyria then looked to Qana

"Sweet thing sure is strange to see you here all out by your lonesome."

Qana blushed slightly "Well….I uhh…" she stuttered.

"The cooking fairies needed her to come chill some food for dinner tonight." Dulcie explained. "Speaking of which we better get going" she nodded to the fairies "Fly with you later" she and the snowflake fairy took there leave.

Lyria stood from her seat "I should get going too, my turn to perform tonight at-

"Ahh Lyria!" a voice made Lyria's green eyes widen in fear and then the story-teller groaned.

It was rumored that at one point Fairy Mary thought Lyria a ruffian and was always trying to shoo her away from Tinker's Nook, whether that was true or not fairies were doubtful. For now Fairy Mary simply worshiped the ground the story-teller walked on. She rapturously came to Lyria's side and took the story-teller's hand.

"I can hardly wait for tonight's performance my dear" the head of the tinker fairies trilled "I'm sure you'll be stunning."

Lyria forced a winning smile "Not if I don't get to practice Fairy Mary" she said charmingly, making Fairy Mary laugh.

"Oh quite right, quite right, you are a clever fairy Lyria…well then go…go practice away my dear!" she waved overly enthusiastically as Lyria made her hasty exit from, what she considered, the worst possible torture.

As soon as Lyria was gone the smile on Fairy Mary's lips faded and she turned to give her tinker's stern looks.

Bobble, Clank and Tinker Bell all gulped in fear.

"What are you three doing her chattering about like a couple of wee mockingbirds in spring? There is too much to be doing in Tinker's Nook to be dawdling and gossiping about so."

"Oh right" Bobble stammered "Well you see-

"We were….." Clank tried to explain but his fear of Fairy Mary rendered him at loss of words.

"Clank means we _are_" Bobble corrected.

"Yes…yes are of course" Clank gave a very nervous half laugh.

"We are going to umm" Bobble scratched his neck. Tink sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We'll go right now Fairy Mary." She stood from her chair and grabbed both Bobble and Clank's hands, yanking them to there feet. The two were too relived to be saved to fight her.

"Yes, yes that's what we were going to say." Bobble added, Clank nodded enthusiastically.

"Well it took-

"Fairy Mary!" The Minister of Autumn appeared in the doorway of the tearoom "May I have a word?"

"What?" Fairy Mary blinked and then narrowed her eyes "Yes of course Minister, just a moment" she turned back to her tinkers.

"Get to work tinkers" she made the _I'm watching you _motion and flew off to join the Minister. Giving quick good-byes the trio of tinkers flew off to do there work. Now it was only Rosetta sipping her tea idly and Silver Mist staring at a wall in thought. Rosetta was tempted to try and speak to Sil when she observed Vidia and Elwood speaking to each other as they entered the tearoom.

"Dearie, think before you speak, honestly sugar why do I put up with you?" Vidia sneered. Elwood shrugged unabashed.

"I'd fly backward if I could…..actually I can…can you Vidia?"

"Can I what? Be as dense as you?" Vidia asked.

"No, fly backward" Elwood clarified. Vidia snorted rolled her steely blue eyes and saw Rosetta looking at them. She gave the garden talent a sugary smile as she passed. Rosetta diverted her eyes quickly. She may have been older then most fairies but Vidia still scared her.

A bit later Queen Clarion came in with Lyria which surprised everyone because everyone knew how much Lyria hated Queen Clarion and how much Queen Clarion did not enjoy Lyria's company. Rosetta strained her ears to listen into there conversation. She didn't catch much of it just words like "mirror" and "story" and "brat" then a few sentences floated her way.

"The Minister of Autumn is consulting with her right now on that subject" Queen Clarion was telling Lyria. The story-teller nodded making a curious face.

"I see, who do you think she'll pick?" she asked. Queen Clarion laughed

"Isn't the choice obvious?"

"Ahh" Lyria's face lit up and she joined in Queen Clarion's laughter. Just then Terence came by there table again.

"Hey Silver Mist" he said jerking the water fairy back to life. She blinked rapidly and turned her attention toward the handsome dust keeper. " I solved your problem"

"Really?" Sil grinned. Terence nodded, Rosetta eager to hear this miracle solution leaned forward.

"Why don't you wear a dress that's blue and silver?"

"Brilliant"

**Next Story-**

**Title: Busy as a Bee**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Dusty, Rosetta, Fawn, Silver Mist, Iridessa, Bobble and Clank**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: While Tink and Terence work on the Autumn Scepter, Dusty and the gang have there own preparations. **


	21. Busy as a Bee

**Title: Busy as a Bee**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Bobble, Fawn, Rosetta, Dusty, Iridessa, Silver Mist, Fairy Mary and Clank**

**Pairing: N/A**

**Warnings: N/A**

**Summery: Why Tink and Terence prepare the scepter, Dusty and Co have preparations of there own. **

"My, my what a buzz it is today" Fawn observed as she and Bobble landed at Harvest Promenade, pumpkins in arms.

"Aye, but can you expect any less with the Autumn Revelry underway?" Bobble replied as he lead his animal talent friend delicately around the masses of fairies crushing flowers, carving out pumpkins, organizing gathered light crystals, placing pollywogs in shells filled with water, and so on and so forth. Bobble was right of course; with the Autumn Revelry barely three days away it was no wonder that the Promenade was such a mess of disorganization and activity. Fawn who was a sucker for excitement and being in the middle of bustling activity had no problem, neither did Bobble who was used to it spending whole days in the equally busy Tinker's Nook but other fairies' were not so happy about being stuck here.

Rosetta was one of them, when she found them stacking the pumpkins for the light talents she tugged on Bobble's sleeve. "Honestly sugarplum what genius thought of shoving us all into this tiny space." She began to fan her self "Someone could faint from heat stroke with all these bodies packed in together"

Bobble gave his friend a sympathetic smile, but he had no answer to her question. Ever since he was around this was the way the Revelry had been. Fawn on the other hand was miffed at her friend's complaints.

"Rosetta were in Harvest Promenade, in Autumn Forest, how is anyone going to faint of heat exhaustion?"

Rosetta then made a point that if Fawn had spent less time drawing pictures with Terence (Fawn corrected her saying they were playing hang fairy) and more time listening to the lesson at Fairy Class that month she would have known that fairies give off body heat, and when you pack a lot of fairies into tiny spaces it gets hotter and hotter because of the body heat. The entire time Fawn listened with a half annoyed half amused expression.

"Rosetta your just Closter phobic aren't you?" she said at last. Rosetta looked highly offended.

"Me? Afraid of small spaces? Now, now don't be silly tiger lily"

"Is that so" Fawn snickered.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter if she is or not, what matters is that we have to be here to work, or the Revelry will never be ready, so lets stop dawdling and get to work" Bobble interjected knowing that the girls could go on like this forever if they weren't stopped.

Rosetta who was the more mature of the two agreed with his statement and helped them to stack the pumpkins without further complaint. Fawn on the other hand kept making faces at Rosetta and taunting her silently.

Honestly they were like a family Bobble thought to himself as he watched the two. Rosetta, Fawn, Silver Mist, Iridessa, and Tink were all like sisters. Rosetta would have been the eldest, and by far the more sensible and logical and motherly of the five. She watched out for everyone, and took responsibility for every mishap they got into, doing everything in her power to help them out of it. Silver Mist who was the second oldest was there peace maker. She wanted everyone to be friends with everyone and for that reason tried to smooth over every argument they had, usually with some clever tactic that no one thought her capable of. Iridessa was one who kept everything in order. Making sure everyone had done there job, and done it well, before engaging in more leisurely activities. Fawn the second youngest was by far the most childish. She was always up to pranks, jokes, games and other nonsense and it took forever for her to really take anything seriously. Finally Tink the baby of the "family" was just that, the baby. Tink was spoiled by the other girls who had a hard time saying no to her. No doubt Bobble was part of this family, more the brother he gathered. He was older then Iridessa, Fawn, and Tink, but he was younger then Rosetta. He and Silver Mist had arrived in the same season only three weeks apart. He liked to keep all the girls happy but also tried to keep them in line. There was no doubt in his mind he was fondest of Rosetta who had been the first to go out of her way to befriend him, but he did love all of them for there quirks. Clank would fit in there too as a brother. Clank like Sil enjoyed when everyone was getting along, but he wasn't exactly a peacemaker. Instead when problems arose he snuck off, usually to Satin's, till Sil handled it.

And really it would just absolutely ridiculous not to include Terence in there too. Terence was the reason they were all friends in the first place. He was there undisputed oldest brother, since he was even older then Rosetta. To say he was there leader would be wrong, since that usually landed in the hands of Rosetta, but he did mean a lot to all of them. When they came up with plans they usually unconsciously looked to him for approval. It was a very big dysfunctional family, but Bobble wouldn't have it any other way.

"Bobble" Rosetta was saying jerking his from his reverie. The garden talent was pointing to a tree stump where the dust keepers stood polishing crystal chalices that was to hold the dust. "I don't see Terence, have you seen him lately?"

"Aye" Bobble nodded "Saw him just a few moments ago with Clank; he was asking where to find a sharp thing-a-majiggy" the tinker chuckled to himself at the memory of Terence scared out of his wits by a swinging Clank. "He's helping Tink again today."

"Typical" Fawn said playfully "Can't be bothered to help his own talent" she flew over to the Dust Keepers and not knowing what else to do (for they had finished stacking pumpkins) Rosetta and Bobble fallowed after her.

Fawn was speaking to Dusty when they arrived.

"No its alright really" Dusty was saying with a laugh "He comes for his morning shifts and we have to many of us as is for him to be much use to us."

Bobble could tell that wasn't the truth, there wasn't enough Dust Keepers to keep up with all the work. Though the only real part the Dust Keepers had in the ceremony was the chalices (there were only eight) they did help with small measly tasks as well, and Pixie Dust was almost always needed for one task or another and Dust Keepers were called in.

Dusty wiped sweat from his brow. He had changed a lot since his first arrival. Bobble hadn't paid much attention but he found now how painfully obvious it was. In his mind Dusty was still the chubby-ish, chipmunk looking youngster. But the Dusty in front of him was now as tall as Bobble, with perfectly proportioned wing bottoms and just the littlest bit of adjusting would be needed till his nose would be right. The freckles could only be seen though Bobble's goggles, or in the sunlight. His shoulders were broader and his jaw more square. What had once been new arrival fat was now the muscle Dust Keepers often developed from hours of hard work in the mill. And in his eyes was the sparkle of adulthood.

It gave Bobble a bit of a bitter sweet feeling, proud that the young Dust Keepers was almost ready to strike it out on his own, with no more help from his teacher, but also sad that there would be no more big eyed Dusty listening with adorable intentness as Terence taught him the many uses of Pixie Dust.

_I'm getting old. _Bobble thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Hey you guys!" Iridessa called from where she was preparing light crystals to be mixed with flower pigment. The four went to her.

"You guys actually have time to just stand around?" she asked worriedly "I'm as busy as a bee mixing crystals with flower pigment and putting glowworms in the pumpkin lanterns and…..and….." she sighed in exasperation "So much more!"

The fours exchanged eye rolls, they knew how much Iridessa liked to exaggerate.

"Well" Fawn rubbed her chin thoughtfully "I'm just waiting for the others to come back with the butterflies so I can practice the twenty one butterfly salute"

"And I" Rosetta "Am on a break from crushing flowers, Basil is doing it for me now currently"

"My arms' are going to fall off if I continue polishing those chalices for one more moment" Dusty added. Iridessa looked at Bobble expectantly.

"I'm waiting for Clank to get here with the Fireworks launcher so we can work on it."

"Fireworks launcher?" Iridessa asked with mild interest as she went back to work.

"Yes, Clank's idea, it's going to be spectacular I'm sure when it's finished."

"If it's finished you mean" Iridessa corrected "If anything's finished by the time the Revelry gets here"

Bobble and Rosetta exchanged looks. There was always that fret every year and every year it proved unnecessary for everything worked out swimmingly. Somehow.

"Guys! Guys!" Silver Mist landed beside them with a pale face and scared eyes.

"What is it dear?" Rosetta asked immediately rushing to the water fairy's side and taking her arm.

"Have any of you seen Tink lately?" she asked worriedly.

"Well" Bobble thought for a moment "No I haven't actually"

"Because….well I was creating ripples on the pond and I saw Terence and he looked really mad and that bothered me because Terence is like never mad, except for those times when Bobble decided to-

"Get to the point Sil" Iridessa humphed.

"What? Oh right. Well anyway I went and talked to him and he said that Tink exploded!"

There were gasps all around, Iridessa dropped her light crystals.

"He said that?" Fawn exclaimed.

"Well not exactly that, he said that he and Tink were working on the scepter and there was an accident and she exploded!"

Rosetta laughed "Oh Sil my sweet blossom, he didn't mean actually exploding! He probably meant Tink got really mad and yelled at him or something. You know that temper she has."

"Well..Yeah…he said that too, they got into a fight, but I mean what if she did explode?"

"Then Terence I assure you would not just be down by the pond being mad" Fawn remarked "He'd be flying around here in wild circles screaming the news to the whole fairy population."

That seemed to ease Sil a bit; she chuckled at her own feather brain thoughts.

"So they got into a fight?" Iridessa asked, drawn form her work for the moment by gossip. Silver Mist nodded her face sobering.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty upset about it, I saw him throwing rocks, and when I first spoke to him he snapped at me!"

That was more shocking to the group then Tink exploding. Tink exploding was more plausible then Terence snapping.

"You are pulling our wings!" Rosetta exclaimed. Silver Mist shook her head sadly.

"No I swear I'm not, he snapped at me when I asked if he was alright."

"He must be really upset" Fawn observed. The others nodded.

"We should go check on both of them" Dusty suggested. They all agreed with this statement but another voice stopped them.

"Oh no you don't!" Fairy Mary exclaimed bustling over to them, Clank fallowing pulling the Fireworks launcher behind him. "No one is going anywhere! Rosetta get back to crushing flowers this instant!"

"Yes Fairy Mary" Rosetta saluted daintily and then flew off to find Basil.

"Fawn the animal talents have all the butterflies I expect them to be trained by the Revelry"

"Yes Fairy Mary" Fawn said glumly and slunk away.

"Silver Mist, pollywogs don't train themselves"

"Yes Fairy Mary" Silver Mist nodded her head resignedly and flew off.

"Good Iridessa working as usual." The tinker's boss threw a withering glare at Bobble

"Phineas I wish I could say the same for you."

Uh oh, she had used Phineas, she meant business.

"Yes Fairy Mary." He flew to join Clank at the launcher, hearing Fairy Mary chastise Dusty for wasting time and what would Gary and Terence think?

"How's the launcher?" Bobble asked Clank. Clank sighed in disappointment "Still needs work" he admitted. With a smile Bobble offered his help to his friend.

Tinker Bell and Terence would have to wait; they all had more pressing matters to attend to.

**Next Story-**

**Title: The Revelry**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Tinker Bell, Vidia, Fairy Gary, Lyria, Queen Clarion, Terence, Bobble, Blaze, Rosetta and Silver Mist **

**Pairings: Rosetta/Bobble **

**Warnings: Non cannon pairing**

**Summery: After the ceremony, that's when the real fun begins. **


	22. Revelry

**I promise I'm not leaving this project! I've always had the intention of writing more for it but life has been so hectic for me now that school's started back up! I never expected so many people and teachers would be demanding so much of my after school time! But I'm here now and more then willing to write this piece plus others. **

**Title: The Revelry **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Terence, Lyria, Fairy Gary, Bobble, Clank, Fairy Mary, Blaze, Queen Clarion, the Minister of autumn and Viola **

**Pairings: Rosetta/Bobble**

**Warnings: Non-cannon pairing **

**Summery: After, The ceremony, that's when the real fun begins **

After the ceremony, that's when the real fun always began. The music talents would strike up some music and the fairies would dance. The baking and cooking and punch making talents had been slaving away in the kitchen all day and the décor talents would lay the treats out in an attractive manner on a table. The fireworks would last till about midnight, and then the light talents would put on a dazzling light show celebrating the beauty of autumn. The ending of a grand party.

Vidia sat, watching it from a distance, she distained parties as a general rule. She hated having to socialize with fairies. They were so very dull.

"What's this?" a voice asked from behind her "A party of one? Oh this won't do." Lyria sat down beside Vidia "It's never a party unless there's two." She winked.

"So I've been told" Vidia mumbled. All fairies were dull to her, except for Lyria. Lyria was just to fascinating to be considered dull to anyone, not even Vidia.

"So now it's a party." Lyria stated "no matter what we do, so let's just sit and watch and not talk shall we?"

Vidia nodded.

The two watched as Tink and Terence (as the guests of honor), stood in the receiving line with the Minister of Autumn and Queen Clarion and shook the hands of the fairies. At first Tink seemed thrilled with the idea of getting to stand beside the Queen and shake hands with fairies and be given congratulations and respect, soon however her excitement began to fade and her eyes kept flickering over enviously to the fairies twirling on the dance floor and socializing with each other.

Terence was downright embarrassed. He was never one for calling attention to himself, for he felt he had nothing that gave him any right to have attention called. So all the while he was getting his hand shook his cheeks were pink and his eyes were cast downward.

Blaze the firefly insisted on sticking by them all the while, and split his time between resting on Terence's shoulder and resting on Tink's. Both fairies seemed soothed, if only subtly by his presence.

"I remember one year." Vidia blurted out "When it was the fast-flyers turn to build the scepter."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I was asked to do it." Vidia blushed.

"Ahh yes, I remember that" Lyria laughed "You flat out refused to stand in that line."

"I knew it was going to be utterly boring." Vidia rolled her eyes "Why doing something that I know will be dreadful?"

Lyria nodded understandingly.

The last of the fairies were going through the line now. Poor Tink looked utterly depleted and Terence's face resembled more of a tomato then a fairy face.

A bit away from the receiving line Tink's friend had gathered together to congratulate each other on there wonderful preparations.

"Those fireworks were as pretty as perfectly plumped pumpkins sweet peas." Rosetta gushed at Bobble and Clank "I was blown away!"

"Thanks Rosetta, but we never would have been able to do it without you" Bobble mumbled blushing.

"Oh Hodge posh" Rosetta waved her hand carelessly "I did nothing very important. Any garden fairy could have."

"Oh stop fishing for compliments Ro" Fawn laughed nudging her garden fairy friend. Now it was Rosetta's turn to blush.

"Who said anything about fishing for compliments?" she grumbled.

"Your actions did" Fawn replied playfully.

"Rosetta doesn't have to fish for comment Miss Fawn, they just come to her naturally." Bobble interjected. Now Rosetta's already pink cheeks got rosier.

"Well" Iridessa smirked "I do believe Rosetta might only want compliments from a certain sparrow man."

"Uh-huh" agreed Fawn "So do I."

"Who?" Silver Mist asked "Terence?"

"No" sniffed Fawn "Not Terence, though I'm certain she wouldn't mind a compliment from her either."

"Everybody wants a compliment from Terence" Iridessa laughed.

"Then who?" Silver Mist persisted "who does she want it from?"

"Nobody that's who!" Rosetta snapped, though her red cheeks suggested otherwise.

"Whew I thought that was going to take forever!" Tink ambled up beside Bobble, Terence fallowed closely behind patting Blaze on the head. "I never want to shake another fairy's hand again! Say Rosetta why is your face all red?"

"Your not about to explode are you?" Terence asked concernedly. Fawn, Clank and Iridessa all exchanged snickers. Poor Terence had been so used to red faces equaling extreme anger that he seemed almost to forget that it also suggested embarrassment.

"No" Rosetta snapped "I am not!" she pointed a finger accusingly at her friends "They are the most immature fairies I've ever met in my life!" she flipped her red hair over her shoulder and stormed off in a perfect graceful way that only Rosetta could storm off.

"Geez" Terence wrinkled her nose "What's up her butt?"

Fawn laughed "She's mad we found out she might have affections for someone."

"Bobble?" Tink asked jerking her thumb in the direction of her friend. Bobble shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah"

"What's to be mad about?" Terence asked "I thought it was general knowledge that she liked him?"

"No" Clank shook his head "Fawn and Iridessa and I only figured it out a moment ago."

"Oh" Terence frowned "I've known since forever, what about you Tink?"

Tink shrugged "Since preparations for autumn began I guess."

"You two are freaks" Bobble said "How come you know all this stuff about fairies and there feelings?"

"Well" Tink paused "I guess I just saw the way Rosetta kept trying to get your attention and put two and two together."

Everyone looked at Terence.

"I used to spend all my spare time with Lyria, enough said."

And it was.

Tink looked over at where her friend stood alone, watching them from narrow slits that was her eyes. "Someone should go talk to her."

"Or _someone_" Terence suggested "Should grow a pair and ask her to dance"

Blaze still on his shoulder buzzed in agreement to this statement.

"No one asked for your opinion." Bobble told the firefly, which only made him buzz louder.

"Aww don't take your frustrations out on Blaze" Tink pushed Bobble playfully. "Just take Terence's advice and go ask her to dance!"

"Do you think she'll really accept?"

"Well I-

"Terence!" Fairy Gary appeared, throwing his arm over his favorite dust-keeper. "I want to personally congratulate you on that scepter you and Tink made."

"Thanks Gary." Terence flashed his boss a grin. "But really it was all Tink, I only advised."

"Oh now Terence don't say that!" Tink exclaimed "Don't listen to a word of his nonsense Fairy Gary, without Terence this autumn revelry would have been a disaster!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that my little prodigy has contributed so much to such a worthy project." He squeezed Terence's shoulder. "Now maybe you can help me with my own project."

"Sure" Terence looked eagerly toward his boss, expecting Fairy Gary to ask him to do something Fairy Dust related. Instead Fairy Gary pulled Terence away from his friends, disturbing Blaze who flew away from Terence's shoulder and landed on Tink's.

"What is it Gary?" Terence asked. Gary huddled in close to him and whispered.

"Help me!"

"With what?"

"With my nerves, that's what!"

Terence sighed "What's wrong with your nerves Gary?"

"Fairy Mary came up to me just a few minutes ago and started talking to me. She was just being all pleasant and such, and then out of the blue she asked me to have tea with her tomorrow to discuss…..things. Apparently she has something she really wants to talk to me about!"

"And what's that?"

"I don't know! That's what I need your help with! You're so good at that whole fairy reading thing; do you have an idea what she wants to talk to me about?"

"Uhh" Terence glanced over at Fairy Mary chatting with Viola the head of the Summoners. They were bent in close to each other and every now and then threw looks over at Fairy Gary and Terence. "Maybe she wants to discuss preparations for winter?"

"You think that's all?" Fairy Gary looked over at Fairy Mary disappointingly.

"What else would she want to….." Terence trailed off "Or maybe she wants to know what your feelings for her are?"

"Do you really think so?"

"It's always a possibility"

"If that's so then how should I reply?"

"Umm with the truth?"

Fairy Gary looked ready to have a panic attack.

"Fairy Gary don't be so worried" Terence put his hand reassuringly on his boss' shoulder. "Just play it cool and always be honest, that's the best way to go…always." He winked at Gary for effect.

Fairy Gary looked over at Fairy Mary and then nodded "Your right, Gee thanks Terence, you always know just what to say." He waved at Terence and ambled off in the direction of the Queen.

"Sure thing, anytime Gary!"

"Gee Terence you always know just what to say." A slightly mocking voice came from behind Terence. Terence turned to see Lyria standing behind him, arms over her chest, her green eyes glimmering like the stars.

"Lyria!" Terence gave her a hug "Good to see you!"

"Yeah, well I'm not staying" Lyria humphed "Parties are always the same. Me and Vidia have been having ourselves a much more fascinating party."

"I find that hard to believe." Terence replied.

"Look" Lyria pointed to Rosetta and Bobble, now out on the dance floor twirling gracefully, there face were ones of pure and incomparable bliss.

"Ahh so he took my advice after all." Terence observed pleased. Lyria nodded.

"That's the thing Terence" she said "You're very good at giving advice, especially when it comes to love and attraction. But" she nodded her head toward Tink still chatting with her friends. "How come you never fallow your own advice?"

"What do you mean?" Terence asked.

"Oh I think you know what I mean."

Terence huffed "Oh your just silly" He pointed a finger accusingly at her "If your suggesting I might have an attraction to Tink then you don't really know me at all." He turned on his heel and marched away, back toward Tink and the others. Lyria watched with a very amused expression.

"Geez, what's up his butt?" Viola asked coming to stand by the storyteller. Lyria shrugged placidly "He's mad that I found out he might have affections for someone."

**Next Story-**

**Title: The Hangover **

**Rating: T **

**Characters: Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silver Mist, Satin, Lyria, Fairy Mary, Dulcie and Dusty. **

**Pairings: N/A**

**Warnings: Fairies PMS-ing, mild hints of what could be a hangover**

**Summery: When the girls wake up in Tink's house after the Revelry, no one's quite in the spirit to face the day's work ahead of them. **


End file.
